


Wine Angels

by DisgruntledMinion



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 84,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgruntledMinion/pseuds/DisgruntledMinion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: He was Claude’s fallen angel, an angel clad in black with a dangerous past that he tried to run from. But the devil doesn’t forget those he owned and he doesn’t let his favorites go without a fight. Claude/Sebastian</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**June 2011**

"…it's the trial that everyone has been talking about. The scandal that has shaken the city…"

"…university officials are claiming that they had no idea about the accusations against the accused and are quick to report that the accused is no longer working for them…"

"…it's been a month since the claims were brought to light in a scandal that has caught authorities by surprise and they refuse to comment how such a thing had been happening under their noses the entire time…"

"…the two accused stand to face charges of prostitution, murder, and blackmail. If convicted, they can face a life sentence…"

The voices mixed as the mass of reporters crammed around the front of the courtroom, hoping to be the first person to report the breaking news. Cameras rolled as the people in front of them continued to speak, detailing the accounts of everything and stalling. The hearing was about to start in fifteen minutes and the accused were due to arrive soon.

A shout went up behind the cameras and as one, the mass of people turned to look at the road where a car drove up the road. Cameras clicked and snapped as the black car pulled up to the curb, the noises cutting through the crisp autumn air which each press of a button. The car came to a graceful stop in front of the off-white building and reporters raced to the foot of the steps, hoping to snap a picture of the person leaving the car.

The door opened and the police standing by the curb pushed away the overzealous crowd, shoving them to the side so they wouldn't crush the person in the mess. They shouted their questions loudly, adding to the chaos surrounding them as the police struggled to keep the masses back but the reporters were relentless.

"Is it true you two were dating before this incident took place?" Someone shouted.

Another voice filtered over the loud crowd. "What were you doing there the night of the bust? Were you helping him or merely partaking in the services offered?"

"Did you force your will upon him too, like the others did? Or was yours an honest relationship?" A loud voice called out.

The words brushed over the man, washing over him almost like a wave but seemingly having no effect on him. At least on the outside. Inside, he fumed over the audacity that the reporters had for asking such questions. But he firmly kept his mouth shut as his lawyer had advised and he continued to walk towards the court doors.

There, more police waited for him and quickly escorted him in, seemingly sighing with relief as the doors shut behind them. "The judge didn't want them inside the courthouse," one of the cops said quickly. "You won't have to deal with them until after the court session, Mr. Faustus."

Claude nodded and strode through the empty foyer. "I just want to get this over with and see that man behind bars for what he did."

His escort fell silent as they made their way to courtroom and the doors opened, revealing a crowded room. People turned to look at him but Claude pointedly ignored them as he made his way to the front of the courtroom to take his place next to a silver haired male. Green eyes danced with amusement and Claude grunted at him.

"Don't look so forlorn, Claude," the man purred. "Everything will work out the way it's supposed to. You just need to tell your story and let me handle the rest."

Golden eyes darted to look at the man. "You're a loon, Undertaker," he muttered. "How someone like you is even a genius is beyond me but my hands are tied in this matter and I need your help. Despite the fact that you drive me and everyone else up the damn wall."

The Undertaker giggled. "I'll take that as a compliment," he said before his eyes glanced to the side of the room as the police led two people into the room just opposite of them.

Claude growled at the sight of them, pleased to see that handcuffs wrapped tightly around their wrists and shackled around their ankles, keeping them bound. "How ironic," he snarled. "Maybe the judge will let me take a whip to them too. I wouldn't mind leaving a few scars like they did on-"

"Claude," The Undertaker spoke harshly, cutting of his sentence. "Not another word. You need to save your anger and emotions for when you take the stand. Don't let them control you. Nothing good comes from that. I know you're unhappy about the situation but resorting to the same type of violence won't bode well for you and certainly not your kitten."

Lips twitched as Claude fought the anger coursing through his body before he turned away from the two figures sitting on the other side of the room. How he wanted to beat and whip them within an inch of their life and then wrap that whip around their disgusting throats until they suffocated on the foul air that surrounded them.

But acting that way wouldn't change the past and Claude could only focus on the here and now. They had to win this if they wanted a happy future and Claude wanted that more than anything right now.

His eyes darted up as another door opened and a hush seemed to fall over the courtroom. The judge stepped up to the raised platform while the bailiff cleared his throat. "All rise. The court is now in session with the honorable Judge Spears presiding."

As one, everyone moved to their feet as a stern looking man pulled out the leather chair and stood before them. "Thank you Ronald," the judge murmured and took a seat, everyone following suit.

"The case of Faustus vs. Grey, your Honor," Ron stated, passing off the file to Will.

William opened the file and Claude watched as cool eyes darted over him and then the people sitting on the other side of the room. Reading the file was just for show, everyone here knew what the accusations were and what had happened so many months ago. It felt like ages to Claude and he couldn't wait to put everything behind him.

"The accusations listed here are quite severe," Will spoke, setting the folder down. "Drug trade, the hiring of minors to work at a bar, prostitution, and blackmail. The court won't take these things lightly and before we begin with everything, I want to know the whole story. From the beginning to the end. There are pieces to this puzzle that haven't been revealed yet and I will not make a judgment based on what little facts I have now."

Claude nodded, pleased to see that the judge wasn't a push over and would take the case seriously.

"Will the defendants please step forward and state their name and occupation for the record."

Claude stood up. "Claude Faustus, owner of the restaurant  _Faust_."

"And I'm his advisor, The Undertaker," The Undertaker answered. "I work with the police on the side and agreed to help with this case."

William glared at The Undertaker. "Yes, I am familiar with you and I don't think I need to remind you that I will throw you out of this court if you do not behave."

"Duly noted," The Undertaker answered with a smile.

William turned to the other two people. "And the accused?"

Clearing his throat, a nervous looking man stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in his jacket. "My clients wish not to have their names revealed."

"I am not playing games with you, gentlemen," Will spat. "And I will not go around calling you Person One and Person Two. I asked for your names and you will give them to me."

The lawyer shifted again. "Yes your honor." He gestured to the two men. "Charles Grey, former Dean to the University of Lakes, and Tanaka, former owner of the bar Tea House."

Will sniffed and looked at them as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. "You two stand accused of some very serious charges, gentlemen. I would advise that you remember that and know that none of us are here to play games." Two heads bowed in submission to Will before he turned to The Undertaker. "As I stated before, we're not here to play games and I want to know the truth of what happened. Everything that led up to the events that brought us here today."

The Undertaker cleared his throat lightly. "The person in question worked for both these men," he said carefully. "And was in a relationship with Mr. Faustus before all this happened."

"Then we shall start with you Mr. Faustus," William stated. "Seeing as the accused wish to stay silent for the time being." He shot a harsh glare at the duo sitting behind the table before turning his attention back to Claude. "Please tell the court how you met the victim."

"Sebastian," Claude said softly.

Will gazed at him. "Pardon?"

"His name is Sebastian, not 'the victim' or 'the person in question.' We're not talking about an inanimate object but a person and that person has a name."

A scowl formed on Will's lips at the outburst. "Then state his name and your relationship to him for the records so we may start this case. Otherwise I may let the accused speak first."

Claude met Will's glare with one of his own and tilted his chin up as he spoke. "His name is Sebastian Michaelis. He is an employee at my restaurant and my lover." He said, voice loud and strong in the silence of the room.

Soft murmurs broke out in the courtroom until it turned into a low buzz that had Will banging his gavel. "Silence!" He shouted and banged the gavel a few more times. Moments passed before the courtroom finally settled down and silence reigned over the room. "Mr. Faustus, please tell the court how you met Sebastian Michaelis."

Claude nodded and gazed at Will before speaking. "It was late November and I was coming back to visit my first restaurant after spending several years abroad. I had received an email from the current manager about a rather interesting development…"

**.:|Wine Angels|:.**

**November 2010**

The night lights pulsed and flashed in the city, enticing visitors with their bright colors and beckoning them to enter places filled with pleasure. They gleamed and bounced off the sides of the cars that crept by the buildings, and golden eyes glanced at them with a bored expression. It was a familiar scene to him, having lived in the city for so long and nothing was new.

He turned from the window and checked his watch, wondering if he could reach the restaurant faster by walking instead of taking his car. Traffic was heavy and it had slowed down to an agonizingly slow crawl that had Claude shifting in his seat ever so slightly. He was a patient man and refused to fidget in annoyance at how slow traffic moved.

"I apologize Sir, there seems to be an accident up ahead. Shall I call the restaurant and inform them that you're still coming?" His driver asked from the front of the car.

Claude waved his hand. "There's no need. They know I'm coming and that I wouldn't cancel just because of some little accident. This has been my biggest and best project, and I would like to see it again no matter how long the wait."

The driver nodded. "Of course, Sir."

Silence filled the car again and Claude leaned his head against his knuckles, the frames of his glasses tapping slightly against the window. It had been a little over four years since he had last visited this city, even though it was where he grew up and a part of him was disappointed to see that nothing much had changed in that time.

The buildings remained the same along with the streets, lined with small trees to give a sense of greenery in the heart of the city. Some businesses had changed hands during the time he was gone and the wares had changed with them, but everything else was still the same. The city was still thriving and filled with people who passed by them on the sidewalks, avoiding the mounds of snow that sat in heaps near the curbs.

Christmas was a month away and already the snow was falling, earlier than normal but Claude welcomed that change. After staying in the Mediterranean for the last couple of months to complete some business, the crisp air was a welcoming embrace. He wasn't sure what prompted him to return to the place he grew up, especially after it had been so long since he had last visited.

Claude shifted again and a paper in his pocket crinkled at the motion. He didn't need to pull it out to know what it said and as a familiar looking building came into view, Claude found himself remembering exactly why he had decided to come back.

"Sir, we're here," his driver said.

"I noticed," Claude murmured as he gazed at the restaurant.

It was his pride and joy, even though he would never admit so aloud. The very first restaurant he had established and helped raise from the ground up. At the time he designed it, everyone had laughed at his ideas, claiming that they would never work. But months passed and the business turned out to be even more successful than anyone could've imagined.

Claude had left after that, knowing that it would be fine without him, and started to travel around the world, setting up other high-end restaurants and bars. None of them had the same flair as this particular one, but Claude still held firm to the belief that because it was the first one, he couldn't bring himself to duplicate the thing that made this restaurant so famous.

The door to his car opened and Claude stepped out into the cold air, taking in the building before moving away from the car. Someone opened the thick wooden doors for him and warm air washed over his body as Claude moved further into the restaurant. The smell of food was heavy but Claude ignored it as he turned his gaze to the tall tower that stood in the center of the room.

This. This was his most prized possession. The thing that drew people in and kept them coming back for more.

They called it the wine tower, the first of its kind. And Claude was proud to say that it was one of the very few that existed in the world. Hundreds of bottles of wine filled its shelves that stretched from the floor to the ceiling, ranging from affordable to expensive. And the wine angels tended to them all.

Claude found some humor in calling them angels, considering the name of his restaurant but the name stuck and he never bothered to change it. The angels brought a sense of flair to the restaurant, the name only adding to the appeal, as women clothed in white attire moved up and down the wine tower by a system of cable and hydraulics that made it look as though they were flying.

Claude shifted his weight as the current manager came up to greet him, looking slightly nervous to have him at the restaurant. Claude ignored the outstretched hand as he continued to watch the white clad bodies move up and down the tower as the wine angels catered to the clients. Their white outfits marked them as angels and their bodies moved gracefully behind the glass, putting on a show for everyone.

"Where is he?" Claude murmured, his eyes scanning the tower for the reason he was here.

"He just arrived for his shift, Mr. Faustus," the manager answered and Claude drew his attention away from the tower to look at the man for the first time. "But I can have him meet you before he gets hooked up if you would like."

Claude waved his hand. "Let me see him perform first and then I'll decide if it'll be worth my time to meet him."

The manager chuckled. "He's worth every second of your time, Mr. Faustus, if I can say so myself. You'll see why in a bit. But for now, may I show you to your table? It'll give you the best view of our fallen angel.

Claude nodded and followed the man, rolling the words around in his mind.

Fallen angel.

A few months back, he had received an email from the manager, claiming that business had nearly doubled after hiring a male angel two years ago. The only male angel in the history of the company. Unlike the other angels who wore white, the male wore an all black ensemble and earned himself the title of the fallen angel.

Business was booming because of him and Claude wished to see this fallen angel for himself. "You never told me his name," Claude stated as they moved through the crowded restaurant.

"You never asked," the man teased, suddenly feeling brave now that Claude's interest had been piqued.

"I'm asking now," Claude growled and pushed up his glasses.

"Sebastian," the manager answered quickly, realizing that he had pushed his luck. "His name is Sebastian Michaelis."

Claude hummed and took the seat that the manager offered him. "Sebastian," he murmured, testing the name on his tongue and finding that he liked the way it sounded and rolled off his tongue. He waved the manager away and glanced up at the tower, noting that the angels had left the tower for the time being. No doubt, they were changing shifts and this Sebastian would be up soon.

The tower was tall and wide, allowing two or three angels to work the tower at the same time without running into each other. And because the tower stood in the middle of the restaurant, it allowed everyone to watch the angels perform no matter where they sat. The best tables sat near the center of the room, not too close or far from the tower, giving the absolute best view.

Golden eyes ran up and down the tower again, noting that he had a perfect view of the tower and that Sebastian probably worked this side. The manager wouldn't be so crass as to give him a view where he couldn't see Sebastian.

A server placed a menu before him and Claude nodded his thanks as soft murmurs floated around the room. Claude glanced up, noting that the hydraulics were lifting the first angel into place, her flexible body moving into an arch once she reached the top of the tower, long hair falling freely from her head. It would've been an attractive sight had Claude been attracted to such a thing but even Claude had to admit that she was talented.

The next angel came into view, looking coy and innocent as the hydraulics lifted her higher. She looked almost childlike, her face angelic, but Claude had a strict policy on making sure that all the wine angels were over twenty-one. It wouldn't do him any good for someone to accuse him of hiring someone under the legal drinking age.

Finally, the hydraulics closest to Claude's side started to churn and Claude could see the cables slowly moving as they lifted the last angel into place. A dark clad foot was the first thing revealed before black covered legs came into view. The limbs moved slowly, coming out of a sharp pike as one foot sensually traced the other leg.

Claude licked his lips as the man's torso came into view as the legs started to spread wider until they stretched out in a wide V. A thin trickle of lust ran through his veins, wondering what it would be like to have that supple body under him and Claude shivered slightly at the thought. He forced himself to focus as the black clad body finally lifted into the air and Claude looked over it with greedy eyes.

The tight black clothes left nothing to the imagination and seemed to cover every inch of Sebastian, from his toes to his fingers. Muscle flexed and rippled under the clothes as Sebastian arched his back and Claude groaned at the sight as fingers reached back, briefly touching the tips of his toes before Sebastian pulled out of the arch.

Once right side up, dark locks came down to frame a smirking face and Claude found his cock twitching with interest as wild, crimson eyes met his. Claude purred lowly at the sight and shifted slightly in his chair to calm his body down. He was suddenly very glad that he had decided to come back to meet this fallen angel.

Those crimson eyes were proud and defiant, with a hint of unbridled wildness that begged to be tamed and broken. And Claude wanted to be that person. He wanted to tear those wings from his fallen angel and make Sebastian fall even more until Sebastian only knew Claude, only wanted Claude. Claude would capture that wild spirit Sebastian seemed to possess and keep it for his own. His own fallen angel.

Claude tilted his head back, catching the eye of a nearby server. They moved over quickly and Claude gestured to the wine menu, selecting his favorite wine. "I'd like this bottle to start with please. And I'd like it if the fallen angel delivered it to me personally," he purred.

"Yes, Sir," the server murmured and hurried away with the order.

Once gone, Claude watched as Sebastian moved back down to the middle of tower, a mischievous smirk on his face as he faced the restaurant. As the hydraulics lowered him further, he pressed his chest to the glass and spread his legs wide until they were almost in a split. His hands gripped the cables above him and he held the position for a few seconds longer, his groin pressed against the glass before Sebastian's hands released the cable, allowing him to tumble backwards until he was upside down, giving Claude a perfect view of Sebastian's ass.

Legs still spread apart; Sebastian's hands ran down his chest before tracing down his arms. Fingers brushed over each other and curled together as Sebastian came to a stop in front of a section of wines. With feline grace, Sebastian moved out of the position and grabbed the bottle with gloved hands, before the hydraulics slowly lowered him to the floor.

With his free hand, Sebastian reached back behind his head and grasped his foot, pulling it close until his back bowed. His other leg curled back and pointing to the ceiling while he held the bottle of wine before him, making Sebastian look as though he was floating down from the heavens.

He passed the bottle off to a waiting server and Sebastian leaned forward, executing a perfect roll before landing on his feet. He vanished from view after that, hidden behind the bar and Claude waited almost impatiently for Sebastian to deliver his wine. The wine angels had always intrigued Claude, and Sebastian was no exception.

Claude could easily see how Sebastian's performance had helped the business and golden eyes darted around, noting just how crowded the restaurant was for the first time. It was something he had brushed off when first stepping into the building, but now Claude could see that no table remained empty, including the spots at the bar, and more people waited near the entrance for available seats.

All of it thanks to the fallen angel, who was now gliding towards Claude with a seductive grace that had Claude groaning lowly.

His eyes drank in the sight as Sebastian prowled closer, noting that he wore tight black boots with a fine tipped heel that seemed almost sinful for any gender to be wearing. They laced up to his knees, blending in with the black outfit Sebastian wore, showing off a tall and lithe body that moved gracefully across the floor. Hips swayed slightly back and forth and as Sebastian came to a stop before him, Claude knew exactly what he wanted.

"Your wine, Sir," Sebastian purred, crimson eyes looking almost feral in the dim light.

The look sent chills down Claude's spine and he wondered what Sebastian would be like in bed. No doubt wild and playful, judging by the smirk that crossed tempting pink lips. "Thank you," Claude murmured and gestured to the empty wine glass. "Would you pour me a small glass so I may sample what I purchased?"

Sebastian's smirk grew. "Is this your first time here, Sir?" He asked, pulling the cork from the small opening.

"Why do you ask?" Claude questioned and held up his glass so Sebastian could pour a small amount.

"I remember all the patrons who ask me to deliver their wine to them and I haven't seen you before," Sebastian answered and tilted the bottle forward.

The flow of wine stopped and Claude looked up at Sebastian, jealousy sparking unbidden in his chest. "Do you get this request a lot?"

Sebastian cocked his head. "A few times each night I work." He licked his lips, looking like the fallen angel he played. "From both males and females alike. And you've been watching me since I started tonight, I could feel your eyes on me the whole time," he murmured.

"Could you now?"

Sebastian hummed and leaned forward, minty breath washing over Claude's face. "I could," he muttered. "And you have very interesting eyes. I like them," he finished with a low whisper.

Claude's fingers tightened around his wine glass as Sebastian pulled back, a hint of longing in crimson eyes. "Seems as though I've caught your eye," Claude purred and reached forward to pull Sebastian back to him. A small grunt left Sebastian's mouth and all traces of interest fled Sebastian's gaze. "How about I pay for this wine and we head back to my place where we can share it."

Crimson eyes narrowed. "I'm working and have several hours left of my shift," Sebastian said coolly.

Claude brought Sebastian's hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of it. "I promise I'll make it worth your while," he said, voice low and husky. "I'll even pay for the tips along with whatever it is you make during your shift and give you a little something extra at the end."

Sebastian pulled back quickly, his lips pulling down into a scowl and his eyes flashing dangerously. "I am not a whore," he hissed.

The harsh words made Claude pause and he glanced at Sebastian, his eyebrows furrowing. "I didn't call you one," he stated.

"But you implied it," Sebastian snarled and jerked out of Claude's grip. "Seems that despite your pretty face, you're nothing but a disgusting, creepy, spider. And if I didn't need this job so badly, I'd pour this bottle of wine right down your pants."

Claude could only stare at Sebastian, wondering where his flirting imp had vanished. Instead, this hissing kitten remained in its place and Claude briefly wondered what Sebastian would look like with cat ears and a faux tail, and stored the thought away for later when he could enjoy it better. "How about we start over again," Claude said quickly, trying to fix the current situation. "My name is Claude."

Sebastian shook his head. "I don't care if you were the President himself, I still wouldn't associate myself with the likes of you," he spat and spun on his heel before walking away.

Golden eyes watched him go, feeling confusion mount inside his body. What the hell had just happened? One moment they had been flirting just fine and Sebastian had seemed interested in him. The next second, Sebastian seemed utterly repulsed by him and didn't want to have anything to do with him.

Claude looked up as the manager jogged up to his table, wringing his hands and looking nervous. "I'm sorry about that, Sir," he said quickly. "I can bring him back out right away."

"It's fine," Claude murmured as the cables started to move again and Sebastian was hoisted into view once more. Crimson eyes flickered at him once, filled with defiance before they darted away as Sebastian started to work once more. "He didn't do anything wrong, but I have a favor to ask."

The manager faltered slightly. "Sir?"

The black clad body started to move again, perform elegant arches and tumbles, making Claude's arousal grow even more. "I want all the information you have on him. His application, resume, and everything else. I want to know everything about this Sebastian Michaelis."

"O-of course, Sir," the manager stuttered, ignoring the cold feeling that curled in the pit of his stomach. Such a thing should be illegal but Claude owned the restaurant and had every right to know the background of all his employees. He just wished that Claude had more than honorable reasons for such a request.

Claude waved his hand and watched the man scurry away. Once gone, Claude leaned back in the chair and let his eyes trace over Sebastian's body, committing everything to memory. His eyes moved slowly, caressing Sebastian's body with his eyes and pretending instead that they were his fingers that traced over Sebastian's body.

They trailed down slowly, brushing over sinful lips before going further down until Claude longed to nip at the pale skin, marking it for all to see. The clothes were an obstacle right now, but one that Claude would delight in peeling from Sebastian's body. His fingers would run over the skin until Sebastian was begging underneath him. And then Claude would take his fallen angel, bring him to the highest heights of pleasure over and over again until Sebastian passed out from the pleasure.

Inside the tower, Sebastian pulled out of a position that showed off his flexibility and crimson eyes darted briefly to his table. Claude smirked as their eyes met and watched as crimson eyes flashed with anger at the sight of him. Unable to help himself, Claude licked his lips and felt his smirk grow as Sebastian jerked his head away, a scowl on his face.

That defiance only made Claude want him more and he was determined to have Sebastian under him. This fallen angel would be his.


	2. Chapter 2

**June 2011**

Silence settled throughout the courtroom, the only sound coming from the drone of a ceiling fan and the air conditioner units that worked to keep the room cool. Court had only been in session for an hour and so far, things were already getting interesting. A soft cough broke the stillness that seemed to grip the room and William shifted slightly in his chair.

"Should I ask, Mr. Faustus, if Sebastian was with you voluntarily or did you force him to bend to your will as well?" He drawled and gave Claude a harsh glare. "You claimed earlier that you two were lovers, yet as of now, it sounds very one sided."

Claude frowned. "That's because I'm just getting started with my story. I assure you that he was my lover by his own choice."

Will cocked his head. "Your story tells otherwise."

"And it will continue to tell otherwise because he didn't exactly like me the first few times were met," Claude snapped, feeling his patience grow thin at the accusations that were suddenly being tossed at him.

"Then why are you telling all this?" Will asked pointedly. "I simply asked how you two met and that could have been summed up nicely with a simple, 'I met him at work one day'. I did not ask for the whole story in regards of your relationship. Do not waste my time Mr. Faustus."

Golden eyes narrowed. "I'm telling you this because it's important and if you stopped interrupting me and jumping to your own conclusions, I could tell you why I'm giving such a detailed account."

For a moment, amber and green eyes glared at each other from behind their glasses and the tension mounted in the courtroom. It made people shift uneasily in their seats until at last; Will broke the eye contact between them. "Then hurry and tell me why before I throw you out of this court."

Claude gave a short nod of his head. "Your honor asked to know the whole truth so he could see the whole picture. If I were to tell you the basics of how we met and how our relationship started, you would come to wonder if my intentions were honest or not."

"I'm wondering now," Will drawled.

"That's why I'm telling you now and openly admitting that at first, I didn't have the best of intentions. I wanted Sebastian for the same reasons everyone else wanted him," Claude said, his voice tight. "He's attractive, sexy, and wild. It's those combinations that made him so popular at the restaurant and when I first saw him, yes, I lusted after him."

Will's eyes narrowed slightly. "But that changed," he said, trying to make sure that it sounded more like a statement than a question.

Claude nodded. "It changed. Maybe not right away, but it did change. I'm telling you this now so you can see who I was before and who I am now."

Lips perused slightly. "Very well, I'll let you continue, provided there is a point to this story. If you continue to drag this on any longer, I'll hold you in contempt."

Next to Claude, The Undertaker smirked. "He seems to use that threat quite a bit, wonder if he's actually done it," he said to Claude.

Will scowled. "Would you like to find out, Undertaker? I would love to toss you into a cell."

Amusement filled green eyes and The Undertaker giggled. "I'm sure you would. And then you would have your dirty ways with me, wouldn't you William." He leaned forward against the table. "You can do anything you want to me, Mr. Judge. I'll plead guilty if it means you locking me in a cell for your amusement later on."

"Sh-shut your mouth, Undertaker," Will stuttered, his face hot from embarrassment.

"Oh you like it," The Undertaker murmured as he settled back in his chair. "I love teasing you so."

Will cleared his throat and gave one last pointed glare to The Undertaker. "Moving on," he growled. "Mr. Faustus, please continue your story so we may continue this case. I would very much so like to get to the bottom of this before the day is over."

Claude grunted, unamused that Will wanted to rush him. He had waited months for this day in court, hoping to tell his story so he could put those bastards behind bars where they deserved but, as The Undertaker had told him before, he had to tell the story first. It would help to build up the case along with the evidence that they found at the crime scene all those months back.

Unbidden, memories of that day so long ago flashed through his mind, making anger wash over Claude and his fingers curled into a fist. He had hoped that after all this time, he had put those images to rest but it seemed that they would remain, burned into his memory, and would continue to haunt him.

They were things that wouldn't vanish within the span of a few months, no matter how much Claude hoped they would. Because despite everything, Claude knew that he would never forget the sight of that broken body lying on the floor.

"Mr. Faustus," William called, pulling Claude from his thoughts. "Please continue."

Claude nodded and cleared his throat. "After that night, I didn't visit the restaurant for a week. I had to handle other business first but Sebastian never left my mind. Once I finished my business, I made my way back to my restaurant in hopes of seeing him again and getting a second chance…"

* * *

**(November 2010)**

The sun was setting; making dark shadows stretch along the sidewalks as Claude casually strolled along the walkway. People brushed by him, hurrying home from work and hoping to avoid the strong wind that promised an incoming cold front. Already, the gusts were up and tossed Claude's hair about as he walked but he ignored it in favor of thinking.

It had been a week since Claude had last seen his fallen angel and in that time, he had spent several nights pleasuring himself to the memory of those wild crimson eyes. Sebastian was interested in him, Claude knew that much. Those eyes had given Sebastian away when they first met but now Sebastian was just playing hard to get.

The past week had kept Claude busy, not just with work but also some personal errands. After finding a place that suited his tastes, Claude turned to the business aspect of his life, dealing with the other restaurants he owned around the world, and debating about opening a new one. The idea was set to the side for the time being as that was something that needed his full attention and right now, Claude mainly focused his attention on Sebastian.

When Claude wasn't dealing with business deals and spreadsheets, he poured over the information that the manager had given him. He found out that Sebastian was four years younger than he was and worked at the restaurant to pay his way through college. Sebastian had been working for him for a little over two years and Claude could only wonder how well Sebastian balanced school, work, and his personal life. He doubted that Sebastian had much of a social life thanks to school and work.

Sebastian was working to earn a degree in architecture at the nearby college, and by Claude's calculations, he would finish his course work in a year or less. What happened after Sebastian finished college was anyone's guess but Claude would bet that Sebastian wouldn't work at the restaurant after that.

It meant that Claude only had a short window to coax the fallen angel to his side before Sebastian vanished for good and Claude intended to capture Sebastian before that happened. He refused to let anything deter him, and Claude would stay focused and determined. Claude knew what he wanted and he wanted Sebastian.

It was the reason Claude was going back to the restaurant tonight. He could use the information he had learned about Sebastian to get Sebastian closer to him. Claude had done his research. He knew the days and hours that Sebastian worked and now, it was time to put all that work into good use.

He turned a corner and felt his steps quicken as the restaurant came into view further down the street. A quick glance at his watch told Claude that Sebastian would be starting his shift now and a small smirk spread across his lips. Claude didn't want to arrive too soon in case Sebastian saw him before they hooked him up to the harness. If so, there was a chance that Sebastian could ask for the night off, even though that scenario was highly unlikely.

Sebastian needed this job, had told Claude that much the last time they met. The chance of Sebastian taking off a night of work just because someone he disliked showed up at the restaurant was unlikely. Sebastian would just grin and bear the problem instead of running from it. Claude chuckled. No, Sebastian would use the situation to his advantage and make Claude suffer by teasing him.

The thought made a small trickle of lust work its way through his body and Claude shivered as the doors opened for him, the door attendant greeting him with a warm smile. Claude inclined his head at the man briefly before stepping into the warm building, his eyes already searching for his fallen angel. It didn't take long to find him, clad in black amongst white, and Claude licked his lips at the sight of that black clad body performing graceful tumbles in the air.

Finally, Claude tore his gaze from the attractive sight and moved towards the host. Why bother staring from such a far distance when Claude could see Sebastian from up close? "Excuse me," he said to the man. "I have a reservation."

"Name please?"

"Claude," he answered, not bothering to give his last name, even though he doubted that this man knew he was the owner. Claude wanted to keep that little fact a secret and planned to use it as his ace in the hole.

The host checked the reservation book and nodded slightly. "This way please, Sir."

Claude trailed after the man as they moved further into the restaurant, which was already buzzing and crowded with people. Soft conversations floated in the air and mingled together, creating a calming atmosphere. It mixed together with the clinking of silverware and glass, and Claude found that the sound put him at ease.

They came to a stop at the table and Claude took a seat as the host handed him a wine menu. "A server will be with you right away, Sir," the man said before walking away.

As soon as the man vanished, a server appeared at Claude's elbow and he had to admit that he was rather impressed with how quickly the staff moved. It was a positive attribute and Claude would have to praise the manager for keeping the staff so well trained. "Have you decided on something to drink yet, Sir? Or would you like some more time?" The server questioned.

Claude passed the menu over to the server. "I already know what I would like," Claude answered and watched as the server's eyes widened slightly when he requested one of the more expensive wines on the menu. He didn't usually throw around his money in such a way, but this was a special occasion. "And I'd like the fallen angel to bring it to me," Claude finished, trying hard and failing to keep the smirk from crossing his lips.

"Of course, Sir," the server said and quickly scurried away, leaving Claude to watch Sebastian for the first time since he sat down.

Sebastian moved gracefully in the air, reaching back to grab his foot and pulling himself forward into a tumble before straightening out. Dark locks were messy and Claude found that they only added to Sebastian's appeal and Claude couldn't help but wonder if Sebastian would look that way in bed. Hair messy and spread out on the sheets with flushed cheeks as Claude thrust into him from above. It was an arousing thought and Claude had to push them to the side before he embarrassed himself.

His eyes locked on Sebastian who had stopped moving as the newest order came through an earpiece. For a moment, Sebastian looked confused, as though he couldn't believe the order and Claude watched as crimson eyes darted out over the restaurant, searching for the person who would order such an expensive bottle of wine.

A smirk spread across Claude's lips as garnet eyes landed on him and Claude delighted in the snarl that briefly overtook Sebastian's face. The look of fury vanished quickly though as Sebastian's lips curled into a smirk of his own and Claude knew that he was in for a treat. Claude licked his lips, exaggerating the movements so Sebastian knew that he could handle whatever Sebastian threw at him.

Claude stiffened briefly as Sebastian tossed him a kiss before the hydraulics started to move him towards the very top of the tower where the more expensive bottles rested in their spots. Amber eyes watched Sebastian move up slowly and Claude leaned back against the chair, waiting for the promised show. Sebastian's eyes locked with his as black covered arms rose and crossed over Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian's fingers teasingly brushed over his clothes before his thumbs hooked underneath the fabric and gave it a small tug. Claude stiffened slightly as the hands started to move back down Sebastian's body slowly as he wiggled his hips seductively, making it look as though Sebastian was stripping for him.

Fingers continued to skim and brush over the fabric and Claude could only imagine how Sebastian would look if he was actually stripping. As those fingers worked lower, black fabric would slowly peel away, revealing pale skin in its wake along with whatever else Sebastian hid behind the clothes he wore.

A low groan left Claude's mouth as Sebastian turned to the side and his foot kicked out, as though he was kicking away the unwanted clothes and presenting his naked body to Claude. Teasing hands started to work their way back up Sebastian's torso and when they reached his chest, Sebastian started to lean backwards. His back bowed and his hands came up to cup his face as crimson eyes closed, Sebastian's face twisted in mock ecstasy.

He held the position for a brief moment, giving Claude plenty of time to ogle the clothed cock in Sebastian's pants before Sebastian brought his right knee up to his chest. His left leg rose slightly and bent, almost as though it was curling around the waist of an invisible lover. "Oh fuck," Claude moaned, realizing once again how flexible Sebastian was and he wondered if he could fuck Sebastian in that position.

The hydraulics came to a stop and Sebastian leaned back further, tumbling backwards until his feet flipped over his head and he was right side up once more. Sebastian tossed a smirk at Claude before he removed the bottle of wine from its slot and the hydraulics carefully lowered Sebastian back down.

Amusement trickled through Claude's body as he watched Sebastian move down the tower. Even though Sebastian was still far away from him, Claude could see the flush on Sebastian's cheeks and was certain that the added color wasn't from the blood rush while perform that trick. No, it was something else, something that Claude planned on using.

Sebastian vanished behind the bar and Claude leaned back in his chair again, waiting patiently for Sebastian to arrive with his wine. Sebastian wouldn't pass the task off to someone else, not after that performance. Because the fallen angel would want to see the effect he had on Claude, wanted to know if he had teased Claude enough to make him uncomfortable.

And while the performance might've left Claude a little more aroused than he had planned, it did nothing to deter him from chasing Sebastian. If anything, it made him want Sebastian even more. That wild spirit was something Claude wanted and planned on getting.

He looked up as a black clad body strolled into his peripheral and Claude sat up straighter in his chair. Sebastian graced him with a bold smirk as he came to a stop next to his table and gave a small bow as he presented the wine.

"Your wine, Sir." Sebastian purred, his eyes flashing with a curious mixture of defiance and mischief.

"Thank you," Claude answered and gestured to his glass. "Why don't you pour me a small taste so I can sample what I purchased?" He suggested, the words almost identical to what he had said last week.

Sebastian forced a smile before uncorking the bottle and pouring out a small amount into the wine glass. "What brings you back here?" He asked, watching as Claude swirled the wine around in the glass and Claude could see a hint of curiosity fill Sebastian's eyes.

Claude paused and turned to look at Sebastian. "You," he answered honestly and took a sip of the wine, letting the rich taste coat his tongue. It was like drinking history and Claude savored the taste. "I couldn't get you out of my mind and, if I could be so bold as to say such a thing, it seems as though you couldn't get me out of your mind either."

Crimson eyes blinked before Sebastian chuckled lowly. "You sure do have an ego on you to believe that I would even waste a second of my time thinking about you," he stated.

A smirk spread across Claude's lips. "Then why are your cheeks so flushed?" He purred. "When you were performing up there, those actions weren't forced, they were natural. As though you wanted to perform them for me. And at the end, your cheeks were red, as though the idea of doing those very things for me in the privacy of a room aroused you." Sebastian's eye twitched slightly, the only hint that Claude was correct and he chuckled lowly as Sebastian seemed to struggle with an answer.

"It's called acting," Sebastian finally said, a fine tremor present in his voice. "I have to be able to perform that way or it wouldn't look realistic and I would lose my job. So even if I have to perform for creeps like you, I make sure that it's believable."

Claude reached forward and grabbed Sebastian's hand, making sure not to tug on it the way he had last time. He watched Sebastian's eyes carefully, noting that they watched him with carefully guarded curiosity. Claude placed a soft kiss on the back of Sebastian's hand and he felt a small shiver run through Sebastian's body.

"You put on a very convincing act then," Claude murmured. "I can see why you're so popular and you'll have to forgive me if I fall under your charm as well."

Baby steps, that's what it would take to tame this wild creature before him. Claude would have to move cautiously, testing the ground with each step he took until he knew what sparked that feral spirit and what calmed it.

The smallest drop in Sebastian's shoulders was enough to tell Claude that Sebastian was relaxing and Claude carefully kept the smirk that threatened to cross his lips at bay. It wouldn't do any good to make Sebastian throw up his guard again, not after it was slowly starting to lower.

"You find me attractive, don't you," Claude said carefully, watching for any more signs that gave away how Sebastian was feeling. If his hunch was correct, Sebastian was attracted to him and provided Claude didn't step in the wrong area, would flirt with him again as he did last week. Claude's thumb rubbed soft circles over Sebastian's skin, pleased that Sebastian wasn't jerking away from the touch.

"What if I do?" Sebastian finally asked, voice barely louder than a whisper. "What would you do about it, Claude?" He murmured, eyes lowering ever so slightly.

Claude leaned forward more, wanting to hear his name on Sebastian's lips again and pleased to find that his guess had been right. Sebastian had been attracted to him the night they first met and had flirted with him before something went wrong. Tonight though, Sebastian was flirting again, but doing so with caution, as though he was testing the water as well.

But the signs and hints were there, and Claude could see them all, laid out bare before him. The flushed cheeks, the heavier breathing, the way crimson eyes seemed to dilate, and the faintest tremor in Sebastian's body. And Claude could feel the racing pulse under his fingers, fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird against his touch.

Lips curled slightly and Claude's hand slowly moved up Sebastian's arm. "What would I do?" Claude murmured, seeming to ponder the question. "I would take you home and we would share this bottle of wine that you brought specifically for me. And after that? I say we just like nature take its course," he purred.

Crimson eyes seemed to darken and he straightened up, his hand sliding from Claude's grip. "How charming you are," he drawled, voice thick with sarcasm. "Forgive me if I don't accept that tempting offer. But if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work," he snapped.

Claude blinked, feeling a sense of déjà vu wash over him. "And here's the hissing kitten from last time," he murmured and tapped his finger against the table. "Where did my flirting imp go?"

"He left when he realized that you're still a creepy spider," Sebastian snarled and leaned forward to grab the wine bottle. "And don't you know that kittens play with and kill spiders?"

Claude grabbed Sebastian's wrist to keep him in place. His fingers tightened around the covered limb and gave it a warning squeeze. "You would do well to remember your place," he hissed, feeling anger at the situation. Everything had been going so well, they had been talking and flirting, and then Sebastian turned on a dime. Just because of the simple offer to come home with Claude.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "I know my place and it's away from you," he growled, trying hard to pull away from Claude's grip. They were in the middle of the restaurant and already, Sebastian could see several people looking their way. "And if you don't let me go now, all I have to do is cause a commotion and everyone in this restaurant will know what a creep you are."

Claude's grip loosened as he looked around briefly, noting a few eyes on them before his hand fell away all together. "Very well played, Sebastian," he answered and shooed him away. "But don't even think that you've begun to win this fight."

Sebastian flicked him off before striding away, his thin pointed heels barely making a sound as they moved across the carpeted floor. Claude watched him go and quickly stood up, moving in the opposite direction. He knew the layout of this building despite the years that had passed and Claude intended to win this game. He rounded a corner and walked down a hallway, easily finding the manager's office. He rapped on the door before it opened, the manager looking up at him with confused eyes.

"Call Sebastian Michaelis in here. I wish to have a private talk with him," Claude said, his voice low and controlled.

The manager flinched before he squared his shoulders slightly. "You're not going to harm him are you?" He asked, eyes hard.

Claude grunted. "If you're suggesting that I would force him into a sexual situation with me, then no, I'm not. I have more pride than that and I will never rape someone."

Sighing, the manager stepped to the side and let Claude in. "I hope I don't regret this," he murmured, more to himself then Claude. "But if you so much as lay a finger on him in the wrong way, I will not hesitate to call the police. Boss or not. I know what you want from Sebastian and it's obvious that he doesn't share the same feelings."

The door closed before Claude could chew the man out and he glared at the door, not at all pleased with the words. He wasn't going to force Sebastian into anything; that would be a hollow victory and the thought alone made his stomach curl. But there were other ways to make Sebastian see reason and come on his own accord.

He took a seat behind the desk and drummed his fingers along the surface, wondering how long it would take Sebastian to arrive. Probably not long enough for Claude to fantasize about fucking Sebastian over the desk, which was a shame in Claude's opinion. Sebastian would look beautiful, spread out over the flat surface, flushed and panting for more.

The image floated away as the door opened again, admitting a familiar figure and Claude watched as Sebastian's lips curled at the sight of him. Sebastian turned around to look at the manager, clearly confused about what was going on. "Sir, I didn't do anything wrong," he stated quickly.

The manager nodded. "I know that Sebastian, but Mr. Faustus wishes to have a private talk with you. And he emphasized the word  _talk_." He tossed a harsh glare in Claude's direction. "He knows what happens if he so much as lays a finger on you."

Sebastian looked torn but in the end, nodded and moved further into the office. The door closed behind him and Sebastian stood tensely behind a chair, gripping it tightly and looking far from happy. "What the hell do you want?"

Claude smirked and gestured to the chair. "To talk," he answered. "That's all. I promised that I wouldn't touch you and I won't. Now please, sit."

Sebastian glared at him for a while, as though trying to make up his mind before finally circling around the chair. He sat down carefully and eyed Claude, waiting for him to make the next move. "Go on," he said cautiously.

"You're a college student," Claude said and focused on Sebastian. "You're currently working here to pay your way through college while you work on your degree in architecture. That's rather impressive."

Sebastian stiffened and his fingers tightened around the armrest. "How did you know that?" He asked tensely, his whole body tight and on edge.

Claude chuckled. "You currently live off campus, about a five minute walk from the university and a ten minute bike ride here. Your grades are excellent. I was honestly surprised, considering how much you work. Makes me wonder how much time you have for yourself in between work and studying." He eyed Sebastian carefully, hoping that the answer would spring out at him but Sebastian remained tense in the chair, his body shaking.

"How did you know that?" Sebastian asked again.

"I'll answer that later," Claude stated and focused on Sebastian. "But seeing as you're not denying my statements, they must be true. You have no time for yourself."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "So what if I don't? Is that a crime?"

Claude shook his head. "No, but I'm sure you wish that you had more time for yourself. You're still young, only twenty-five and in the prime of your young life. There are so many things you can be out there doing now, but instead, you're stuck inside, either working or studying." He smirked. "Don't you wish you had more time to go do the things you want?"

Sebastian grunted. "Perhaps. But I've lived this way for two years now and another year won't kill me."

Golden eyes danced with amusement. "What if I could offer a solution to your current problem? The lack of a current social life, that is. When was the last time you went out to see a movie, or played a game without stressing over work?" Claude smirked. "When was the last time you had sex?"

Sebastian scowled. "That is none of your business. All of those questions are personal and I doubt that you could help me with them regardless."

"But I can," Claude answered with a smirk. "I can give you the free time that you thirst for and more."

"But there's a catch," Sebastian finished. "There's always a catch. What is it this time I wonder? Do I have to sell my soul to you or pledge loyalty for you? Or are you just looking for something else?" He seethed, crimson eyes flashing dangerously.

Claude shook his head, finding amusement in how Sebastian was acting. If Sebastian were a kitten, no doubt his ears would've been pressed back flat against his skull in anger and a sleek black tail would've been fluffed up like a bur. "No catch," Claude said smoothly. "I was just hoping that we could get to know each other better, that's all."

Sebastian stood up quickly, crimson eyes flashing. "I am not a whore," he snarled with such viciousness that Claude jerked back in surprise.

"I never said you were, nor was I suggesting it," Claude said quickly, recalling a similar conversation not too long ago.

Sebastian shook his head. "You were suggesting it and I know you're thinking it," he spat. "You say you can give me all this free time and income but at the price of us getting to know each other better. Sounds to me that you're looking to pay me for what my body can offer you. In other words, a whore."

Claude stood up as well, feeling a trickle of anger working its way through his veins. "That wasn't what I meant," he started but Sebastian, who was nowhere near finished with his rant, cut off the rest of his words.

"And even if I were to stoop so low as to accept your offer, you have no means to offer me the salary I make here, plus what I earn in tips. What makes you think I would even quit this job?" Sebastian asked. "It pays me exactly what I need for my schooling and it's actually a job I enjoy. Why should I even think about leaving all this to be some sex toy for you?"

Claude's eyes narrowed, not at all happy with the way Sebastian spoke to him. The situation was quickly spinning out of control and if there was one thing Claude disliked, it was losing control of things. He was always supposed to have a firm grip on the situation around him and the people that worked for him but Sebastian was out of his range.

"I'm your boss," he finally said coolly. "I own this restaurant and I own you. I'm the one that agrees to pay your salary and I'm the one that can decide whether you continue working here or not. So I would suggest that you remember that before you open your mouth to insult me again."

Sebastian's lips twitched in anger and his fingers curled into fists. "Of course," he grunted. "Of course you're my boss. Fate would just happen to turn out that way, now wouldn't it." Crimson eyes flashed with frustration and Sebastian looked annoyed at himself.

Claude stood up. "How else would I get a hold of your files and know everything about you?" He asked, circling around the desk and coming to stop next to Sebastian. "I came back from my tour in the Mediterranean to see you and you can choose to believe me or not, but I can tell you now that I'm not lying."

A low and cruel laugh left Sebastian's mouth. "And just like every other boss, you're going to use your power and position over me to force me into submission aren't you." The words were hollow and Sebastian guarded his expression carefully, a strong mask to protect himself. "Tell me that if I want to keep my job or finish college, I have to listen to your demands and become your whore." Sebastian shook his head. "You're just like them."

The words had Claude faltering and he felt his anger at the current situation quickly evaporate until nothing but confusion remained in its place. What did Sebastian mean by that? Claude never intended to use his position as boss to force Sebastian into anything. Maybe a date or have a drink or two, but he wasn't as cruel as to force something sexual on Sebastian. Yes, he could admit that he wanted to fuck Sebastian, but only of Sebastian's free will.

His fingers twitched, wanting to brush over Sebastian's cheek but he held back and instead moved towards the door. "I apologize for acting this way," he said quietly, unsure what else to say. All the anger and lust he had felt early had vanished, replaced instead with confusing emotions and the desire to pull Sebastian close and tell him everything would be okay. "I won't bother you again," he murmured.

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly, clearly not expecting the sudden change that overtook Claude. Sebastian opened his mouth as though he wanted to say something, only to close it at the last moment. He glanced away and bit his lip before squaring his shoulders and striding out of the room without as much as a backwards glance.

Claude watched him go, feeling something unknown well up inside him. He yearned to take back the words, as he wanted to see Sebastian again, but for now, it was best to let things lie and investigate the newfound feelings that churned in the pit of his stomach. They were different and Claude needed to figure them out first before he dealt with Sebastian. Give the kitten a chance to calm down and maybe then, Claude could try again.

But perhaps this time as a normal person instead of a lust filled boss.


	3. Chapter 3

**(June 2011)**

The chair creaked slightly as Will shifted in his seat and adjusted the glasses on his face, his features blank and controlled on his face. Claude watched him carefully, hoping to find some insight at the thoughts that ran through William's mind. However, Will's emotions stayed locked behind a cool façade. It unnerved Claude, if only a little, and he resisted the urge to move as well.

Claude had only just started telling his story and as The Undertaker had advised him several times, Claude had to tell the whole story before the accused had a chance to talk. The judge had to understand everything that happened before those people entered his life. However, it was impossible to determine how Will felt about the situation and it made Claude feel on edge.

"Relax," The Undertaker murmured softly next to him. "He's interested. Otherwise, he would've cut you off long ago. He wants to know what happened and believes that you're the best person to explain everything. He won't say anything to stop you until you've said your part. Then he'll start piecing things together."

Claude snorted. "It shouldn't matter. The evidence of what they did is there and you can't hide or deny it." But of course, those two demons would deny it. Even with all the evidence the police had, they would deny it and try to twist things around that made Claude the enemy in this story. And Claude refused to let that happen. So many things were riding on this case being successful and Claude wouldn't accept losing.

The Undertaker shook his head. "Even with all the evidence, there still needs to be a case. They need to have a chance to defend themselves, or so says the law. I know it doesn't seem fair to you, especially as you're so close to Sebastian, but emotions aren't supposed to have a place in court. Even though often times that's not the case."

"I want to see them suffer and behind bars," Claude hissed. He swallowed the rest of the sentence, knowing that the words could get him in trouble and instead, held them back as he trembled in fury. He wanted to make the bastards suffer by his hand as he repeated all the things they had done in the past. It wouldn't fix anything but it sure as hell would make him feel better and would let him sleep easier at night.

He couldn't easily forget those things and without trying, Claude could remember running his fingers through blood matted hair and down a back covered with welts. It didn't matter if those things could heal and would eventually fade away. The mental and emotion part would always live on and that alone had Claude gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Mr. Faustus," William called, pulling Claude from his thoughts and he looked up at the judge. "Will you be needed a break to collect yourself, Mr. Faustus?"

Claude shook his head. "No your honor. I'm ready and willing to continue with my story." He paused before adding. "And I promise that it does have a point."

The judge grunted. "I can see now that after your last tale, you had started to think on a more rational level, although the words Sebastian Michaelis spoke give me pause." He adjusted his glasses. "I can only assume that that statement deals with the two sitting at the other table."

Cold golden eyes slid to the side before focusing on Will once more. "They did your honor; I just didn't know it at the time."

"Was the history of his past job, along with the reasoning for quitting that prior job, in his job application when he applied?" Will asked.

Claude shook his head. "The job was listed but Sebastian didn't provide a number. According to the manager who interviewed him, Sebastian told him that his prior place of employment wouldn't give job references and Sebastian asked not to contact them."

William hummed and nodded his head slowly. "Seems as though he had something to run or hide from."

"You have no idea," Claude muttered and felt his fingers curl into fists. He needed to keep a calm head and stay focused, no matter what. No matter how he felt. He would make things right for Sebastian, he promised Sebastian that much.

"After that last meeting with Sebastian, I'm assuming that you two met again. Even though it was clear that at the time you two parted, he wanted very little to do with you," Will stated and glanced at Claude.

Claude nodded. "I can admit that his words confused me and gave me reason to pause. I had to think about my own actions before I could even think about seeing him again."

Will adjusted his glasses. "When did you two meet again?"

"It was several weeks later that we met again, almost a month," Claude answered. "I didn't go back to the restaurant and didn't make any further moves to see him. It was after Christmas that I happened to bump into him at the bookstore, a few days before the New Year…"

* * *

**(December 2010)**

Claude ran a hand through his hair, combing out the white flakes of snow that had collected on his head during his walk from the car to the bookstore. The snow came down in fat, thick flakes outside, sticking to everything and Claude found that he wanted nothing more than to get home. The warmth of the fireplace was calling and Claude couldn't wait to sit next to it while he worked on some papers.

But he needed to finish some last minute shopping and Claude found himself staring at shelves filled with calendars, trying to figure out which one he wanted for the upcoming year. "So many to choose from," he muttered to himself. He wanted something new but something that wasn't so tacky that anyone who walked into his office would question him.

He grunted lowly and ended up reaching for a simple calendar that boasted beautiful beaches. He looked at it briefly and then placed it back on the shelf. He had no need to buy something that would only remind him of the place he could be at now if he hadn't returned to the city. But if that wouldn't work, then what would? Puppies?

His eyes glanced at a nearby calendar that boasted tumbling kittens on the front and clicked his tongue. That wouldn't do at all. With an annoyed huff, Claude turned away from the stand and shoved his hands in his pockets, finding his annoyance growing. It didn't help that his stomach growled at him and made it hard to focus when he was hungry.

For a brief moment, Claude wondered if it would be better to cut his losses for the day and come back tomorrow when he was in a better mood but quickly dismissed the idea. It was ridiculous to let something as silly as a calendar send him running back home. He turned back to the stand, ready to tackle the annoying problem, only to freeze when something familiar flickered out of the corner of his eye.

There, browsing the pet section just to his right was Sebastian, and Claude couldn't help but turn his gaze to the side a bit more so he could see Sebastian better. It was interesting to see Sebastian out of his work attire and instead, wrapped up tightly in warm clothes. A scarf still wrapped around his neck and a single ear bud rested in his ear as Sebastian scanned the book titles.

Unbidden, Claude found himself drifting over to Sebastian, curious as to what Sebastian was looking at. He shook his head at the title, noting that it was for kittens and Claude found his mind drifting back to the cat calendar that had mocked him earlier. "Somehow I pictured you as a cat person," he teased and watched as Sebastian jumped slightly.

Crimson eyes darted up to look at him and for a moment, Sebastian didn't seem to know if he wanted to glare at Claude or look surprised at seeing him. "What are you doing here?" He finally asked, voice cautious and muscles tense.

Claude gestured to the calendars behind him. "I need a new calendar for work and put off buying a new one until now. I stopped by tonight hoping to pick one up, but it's surprisingly trickier than I thought."

Sebastian chuckled and Claude found himself relaxing at the noise. "Did the big bad calendars prove to be too much of a challenge for Claude?" He teased and finally focused his full attention on Claude.

"Would you like to help me pick out one then?" Claude asked and looked at the book. "Although I have a feeling you would probably go for the kitten calendar seeing as you're reading a book on them."

"Perhaps," Sebastian answered and tucked the book back on the shelf. "I have a soft spot for them and I recently rescued one not too long ago. A Christmas present for myself."

Claude looked at Sebastian. "Did you have a good Christmas?" He asked as they stopped in front of the calendars.

Next to him, Sebastian was silent as they looked over the selection. "It was quiet," he answered finally. "You know about my schedule and how busy it is. I don't exactly have time to go out and party with friends. When I'm not working or studying, I'm usually trying to sleep. Making sure I graduate and can support myself is more important right now."

Golden eyes slid to the side. "Did you spend Christmas alone?" The question was quiet, almost as though Claude was afraid to ask. No one should be alone on the holidays. Even Claude didn't spend the holidays alone. Vincent Phantomhive, the police chef and old friend, invited him over for the day.

Sebastian shook his head. "I had my kitten," he answered and reached forward to pluck a calendar off the shelf. "Here, this one should be good for you," he said, quickly changing the subject.

Claude looked at it, noting that it was a calendar featuring artwork from M.C. Escher. He shook his head briefly but found that it would work and wasn't in the mood to change his mind again. Not when there were more pressing issues at hand. "You spent the holidays alone," he said, following Sebastian as he made his way to the café. "A kitten doesn't count as spending it with someone."

Sebastian scowled slightly. "So what if I spent it alone. There's nothing you can do about it and I don't know why you seem to care so much anyway."

Without thinking, Claude's hand shot forward and curled around Sebastian's wrist. "Come to dinner with me," he said quickly, pulling Sebastian back to him until their bodies pressed almost flush against each other. "Please."

"What?" Sebastian breathed, eyes wide and staring back into Claude's.

"Let me…let me spend the holidays with you so you don't have to spend the New Year's alone," Claude said. "No one should have to spend them alone with just a kitten for company."

Sebastian shook his head, emotions warring and conflicting in his eyes. "I don't…what are you playing at? I thought I already made it clear that I won't spread my legs for you." Anger flashed through crimson eyes at the words but a hint of longing hid behind the emotion.

Claude's finger rubbed a small circle over Sebastian's wrist. "I know how I came across in the past and you have no reason to trust me." Sebastian's eyes narrowed at his words and Claude quickly pushed on. "But I promise that I have no ulterior motive besides dinner tonight and if you want, you can say no and I would understand completely."

He watched as Sebastian mulled the words over and wondered what thoughts ran through Sebastian's mind. After their past two meetings, Claude was more inclined to believe that Sebastian would decline the offer and already Claude could feel disappointment flickering in his body at the thought. For once, he wasn't trying to lure Sebastian into sex. Instead, Claude hoped for an honest dinner and some time to spend with Sebastian.

"It's not a date," Sebastian said suddenly. "I know what your intentions were last time and you'll forgive me if I don't want to take that chance again. If I go with you for dinner, it's not as a date but instead a dinner between friends."

Claude nodded. "I can understand and accept that," he answered. It wasn't the perfect answer, as Claude would've loved to take Sebastian on a dinner date, but for now, he would accept what Sebastian gave him. "Let me pay for this and we can head out for dinner. I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

"Starving," Sebastian answered and allowed Claude to lead him over to the checkout register. "You're still holding onto my arm," he pointed out.

"Sorry," Claude murmured and released his grip, offering a small smile as an apology. Sebastian smiled back and Claude relaxed a bit at the sight of it, knowing that Sebastian wasn't mad at the brief touch. He still wanted Sebastian, there was no denying that fact, but there was something else there, urging him to stay close to Sebastian.

Before, Claude had looked at Sebastian as nothing more than a quick fuck. But the more Claude looked at him, the more Claude found that he was questioning that logic. Why would he want Sebastian as that when they could be more? Sex didn't have to be the founding principal for a relationship. Or was it wrong to think that?

Claude shook his head, already knowing the answer to that. No. There wasn't anything wrong with that at all. In fact, if Claude was honest with himself, it was something he had wanted for a long time now. Claude had spent too many nights alone, with only a glass of wine to keep him company. And when the nights grew too long, there was a nameless face sharing his bed before they were gone in the morning.

And Claude wanted more than that. He wanted to wake up in the morning to have a warm body curled up next to him instead of cold sheets and an empty spot on his bed. He wanted someone who would stay around because they wanted to, not because they were looking for a quick fuck only to vanish in the morning.

A light touch on Claude's arm had him jumping slightly and he turned to look at Sebastian, who gazed back at him with concerned eyes. "Yes?" He asked, shifting on his feet.

"You were spacing out," Sebastian answered. "I called your name for a while now but you didn't seem to hear me. I hope you weren't thinking about indecent things," he teased, although his voice held a hint of caution to it.

Claude chuckled lowly. "No, nothing like that. I was just reflecting on my past, that's all," he stated and grabbed his bag off the counter, trying to remember when he had paid for the calendar. His body moved on autopilot next to Sebastian and his fingers twitched, wanting to lace his fingers through Sebastian's. "Shall we?" He inquired instead, gesturing to the door.

Sebastian nodded and they walked out of the bookstore, shivering slightly as the cold air gusted over him. He pulled the scarf tighter around his neck. "I like the snow but not the cold that comes with it," Sebastian said as they started walking down the snow covered sidewalk.

"I'm not a fan of the cold either," Claude answered, his breath puffing before him in white clouds. "I think that's why I spent so much time in the Mediterranean these past few years. Trying to escape the cold like a flock of birds," he laughed slightly at the thought.

"So why did you build a restaurant here?" Sebastian questioned, his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

Golden eyes glanced to the side, watching as the thick snowflakes clung stubbornly to Sebastian's hair and eyelashes. "I was born here," Claude answered finally, tearing his eyes away from the sight before he could reach out to brush the white flakes away. White didn't do Sebastian justice, he was meant to be clothed in black. "And I guess I felt some sense of nostalgia and pride for this ridiculous city."

Sebastian laughed quietly, the sound soothing and warm in the cold air. "I wondered why someone would build such a high profile restaurant in this city. Yes, it's big by its own right, but there's nothing that makes it attractive to tourists. Nothing to draw in the crowds really except for the people that already live here."

"But now people come from out of town and state to eat at the restaurant and has brought attention to this city," Claude stated as they turned a corner and the wind pushed at them from behind.

"You should be proud," Sebastian said softly.

Claude smiled. "I am," he answered just as quietly. "It was my first business project and is still my favorite, even though I left to start more restaurants around the world. I figured that it was time to return and show the restaurant some TLC for a while."

Sebastian stiffened slightly. "You're not planning on staying?" He asked, his eyes locked straight ahead.

The answer died on the tip of Claude's tongue as he looked at Sebastian, noting the tense shoulders. Claude could easily pass off the reaction as a byproduct of the cold, but Claude could see the stony look on Sebastian's face and the way Sebastian wouldn't look at him. "I don't know," he said finally. "I've never had a reason to settle down before. No one to keep me anchored."

It was a subtle hint to Sebastian, telling him that if there were someone in his life, then Claude would stay. But without someone at his side, there was nothing keeping him in one spot. It was a blessing and curse all wrapped up in one. But if Sebastian was willing to give him that chance and something sparked between them, Claude would be willing to settle down in this city once more.

Sebastian didn't answer and Claude didn't push for one, choosing instead to walk in silence until they reached the restaurant. They both sighed in relief as the warm air rushed over them along with the smell of food. Claude took in a deep breath, the scent of bread making his stomach growl. A server seated them right away and Claude grabbed a menu, scanning over the options while Sebastian did the same.

"Are you lonely?" Sebastian asked suddenly, breaking the silence that had settled over them after their drinks had arrived.

Claude looked up, the question catching him off guard for a moment and he set the menu down. "You could call it that," he said. "I haven't exactly had many long lasting relationships in the past few years. When I was in high school and college, yes. But now…not so much."

"More of a one night stand type of guy?" Sebastian stated, sipping at his water and Claude could feel crimson eyes burning into him.

"I've had my fair share," Claude finally answered. "I'm not perfect and sometimes your hand just isn't enough at times."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and grew hard. "They came willingly, I hope."

Claude felt his eyebrows furrowing slightly and he frowned at the question, wondering where it came from. "I never forced anyone to sleep with me, if that's what you're asking. Everything was always consensual and I never paid for any services." He cocked his head to the side and studied Sebastian, finding the questions similar to others in the past. "This isn't the first time you mentioned something like this," he said carefully.

Fingers tightened ever so slightly around the glass before relaxing again. "I'm just a big fan of consensual relationships and sex," Sebastian said, his voice tight and clipped. "And, no offense to you, I'm not all for one night stands."

"You want a relationship," Claude stated and tucked away the previous conversation for later. Something had happened in Sebastian's past, something unpleasant to make him become so defensive on the current subject. An uneasy feeling curled in the pit of Claude's stomach as his mind supplied the only logical answer that would bring about such a reaction in Sebastian and he desperately hoped it wasn't true.

Sebastian nodded. "I do," he stated. "I might tease and flirt with my body at work, but that's all it is. Work. I enjoy it yes, what person doesn't like having attention on them every waking minute while they work. That kind of power is heady and I enjoy watching my patrons squirm and want something they can't have. But I will not spread my legs like a whore and offer myself to them just because they throw some extra money at me. I have more pride than that."

Claude hummed and ran his finger over the glass. "I know that," he said softly and leaned forward, his knees bumping against Sebastian's. "I can see the pride and honor in your eyes. But there's also loneliness hidden in the depths. You keep everyone at bay for a reason, maybe several reasons, because you don't trust anyone. But that's also the reason you're so lonely."

Sebastian looked away, his eyes darting to the side. "You know nothing," he grunted before looking back at Claude. "And you should be one to talk. You were just as bad as the others, thinking you could buy me and wanting me only for sex."

"And yet here we sit," Claude murmured, the words making Sebastian jerk back slightly. "You gave me a chance the first time we met, flirted with me even, open and honest before I messed things up. But here we are, after two failed tries, sitting together and waiting for dinner."

"As friends," Sebastian snarled, acting like a hissing kitten, back arched and tail fluffed up as he backed into a corner. The word 'cute' would've come to mind had Claude not looked past the defensive male to see that in reality, Sebastian was truthfully scared.

Claude nodded. "Yes, as friends. That's what we agreed to come here as." He leaned back to give Sebastian his space before the kitten swiped at him. "But regardless of what we agreed to, in the end, you did agree. And here we are. Together."

Crimson eyes darted around, seemingly searching for a way to escape before slumping in his chair. "What do you want from me, Claude?" He asked tiredly.

"It's not what I want, Sebastian," Claude stated as the waiter approached their table. "But what you want and I think I know what you want."

Sebastian was silent as the waiter set their plates down before them, and even after the waiter moved away, his eyes remained carefully guarded. He didn't speak as he cut open the baked potato on his plate and spread the butter over the inside. He closed the spud and Claude watched as Sebastian looked back up at him. "What do you think I want?"

Claude hummed and cut into the chicken breast on his plate. "If I could be so bold, I would say you want me, you showed as much the first time we met," he looked up at Sebastian. "But you want a relationship with me, something I didn't think about the first time we met."

"When we first met," Sebastian repeated carefully, his fingers gripping the knife tightly. "What about now?"

Golden eyes flickered up to hold Sebastian's gaze. "I told you about my past and how I handled relationships. Most of them were simply nameless faces that were gone in the morning. It's been that way since I left home until I met you." He swallowed the nervousness that bubbled up. It wasn't as though he was telling Sebastian that he loved him or anything, but this was something Claude hadn't done in years. "I want something more with you, something more than sex."

Sebastian didn't move and instead kept his grip tight around the knife. "It didn't sound that way when we first met," he finally said after several tense minutes of silence.

Claude winced. "I can admit that at first, my intentions were purely lust driven. But they've changed since then."

"Why?" Sebastian asked, his gaze unwavering. "What would make you turn around from your libido and suddenly want to start thinking with a different organ in your body?"

A low chuckle left Claude's mouth at Sebastian's choice of words. "Your mind," he answered honestly. "It's crafty and devilish. I can't help but be attracted to that. I noticed it the night you teased everyone at the restaurant. You know exactly how to drive everyone crazy and take great pride in that. You admitted it yourself earlier. But you're also smart and that's something I've always admired and looked for in a partner."

Sebastian's shoulders relaxed a notch and the smallest of smirks slipped on his face. "Someone who can match your intellect?" He teased and finally took a bite of his dinner. "That sounds very much like you."

Claude leaned forward again. "But you like that about me, don't you, Sebastian," he purred. "Someone you can butt heads with, someone who isn't scared of your devilish mind and your teasing ways. Admit it, the thought of going at it with me, head to head, excites you."

Crimson eyes danced with amusement. "You're so full of yourself," Sebastian stated and looked down at his plate so he could spear a piece of pork.

"But you don't deny it," Claude said, trying to keep his excitement under control. He knew Sebastian was interested in him from the first time they met, but he had let lust blind him at that time. Now though, now he was thinking with a calm and level head, a head that told his heart that there was a chance for something more with Sebastian if given the time.

"I didn't accept it either," Sebastian answered, meeting Claude's gaze with a small smirk.

Claude smirked back. "I wouldn't expect you to admit to anything right now. You wouldn't do that. No, that would be too easy," he claimed and leaned back in his chair. "You'd play with me, as though you were a cat and I was an injured bird. Teasing me and making me think that you're going to let me go but you're really just trying to catch me off guard before you pounce."

Sebastian laughed and rested his arms on the table for a brief moment. "I think of you more as a spider," he stated, correcting Claude's image of himself. "One that can weave its web around anything, thinking that it can trap whatever falls into its grasp until it realizes he's caught something too big to handle."

"I'll take whatever you want to throw at me, Sebastian," Claude purred, finding amusement in the game they were playing. "I have a feeling you'll be worth it." The smallest hints of a flush appeared on Sebastian's cheeks, making Claude smile before he picked up his fork again in a silent hint that they should eat. Their little game could wait until after dinner.

* * *

The snow was coming down heavier when they left the restaurant an hour or so later, stomachs full and content. They had each paid for their own meals, as was per Sebastian's agreement, and after grabbing a handful of mints, headed out into the night. Traffic was light due to the weather and Claude wondered how much snow had accumulated on the roof and windows of his car. Hopefully not too much, as he wasn't exactly in the mood to scrape it all off.

"How are you getting home?" Claude asked, glancing at Sebastian who was sucking on one of the mints.

"Bus," Sebastian answered, his breath fanning out in front of him. "I can't ride my bike in this weather and while it would be cheaper to walk home, a visit to the doctor because of a bad cold would be far more expensive than taking the bus. I would rather pay the bus fare than a doctor bill."

Claude shook his head and decided not to comment on Sebastian's logic, no matter how much it made sense. "I could always give you a ride home if you would rather not take the bus." He glanced at Sebastian and smirked. "Save yourself not just a doctor's visit but also the bus fare. Kill two birds with one stone."

Sebastian turned to look at him, eyes searching Claude's face for any hints of ulterior motive. "Why would you offer to give me a ride home when you won't get anything in return?" He finally questioned.

"Oh, I already got something out of it," Claude answered and held up the bag that held his calendar. "You picked it out for me and saved me time. I can pay you back by taking you the few extra miles from here to your apartment."

The corners of Sebastian's eyes crinkled slightly as he chuckled to himself, puffs of white smoke escaping his mouth. The laughter quieted down and Sebastian buried his mouth into the folds of his scarf and then spoke. "You already know where I live too, don't you."

Claude bumped his shoulder playfully into Sebastian's. "Humor me and say I don't."

Sebastian shook his head and returned the gesture. "Fine, I'll humor you for now and let you take me home. But you're not coming in. The last thing I need is the smell of your cologne in my apartment."

"Does it drive you crazy?" Claude teased. "That scent assaulting your nose and caressing your body, and knowing that I'm not there to do so."

The words earned him a rough shove to his shoulder but the small lift at the corner of Sebastian's mouth gave him away. "Just take me home before I lose any more brain cells to your stupidity."

Claude laughed as they turned the corner to the parking lot where he had parked the car, finding the banter between them easy and amusing. They played off each other well and it was uplifting in a way that Claude hadn't felt in years. "I thought you said earlier that I was intelligent," he stated and unlocked the car door so he could start the engine.

Sebastian snorted and opened his door, sliding into the vehicle. "I don't recall such a thing," he answered, cheeks pink.

The comment was dropped for the time being as Claude cleared away the snow from the windows before climbing into the car as well. "Shall I take you home then?"

"That would be nice," Sebastian answered and ran a hand through his hair, brushing out the tangles. "Just head down Main and turn right at the gas station."

Claude nodded and eased the car out of the parking lot, keeping his eyes on the road. Even though the snow wasn't sticking, it was still dangerous and the last thing Claude needed was to be distracted while driving. Silence settled in the car as they moved down the road towards the traffic light, the roads almost empty.

He came to a stop at a red light, waiting for the light to turn green so he could turn down the proper road. A quick glance at Sebastian showed that Sebastian was nodding off in the seat, his eyes heavy. The sight made Claude smile and he resisted the urge to touch Sebastian, choosing instead to focus on the road once more.

The light changed and Claude turned onto the correct road. "Now what?" He asked, feeling bad that he had to wake Sebastian up when Claude already knew where Sebastian lived.

"Turn left at the purple and blue fence," Sebastian murmured, his voice thick with the desire to sleep.

"Are you tired?" Claude teased and turned on the correct road.

Sebastian gave a half-hearted grunt. "Its winter break. I work more hours at the restaurant so I have a small buffer when it comes to paying my bills," he answered and gestured at the apartment complex that was coming up. "Turn left here."

Claude clicked his tongue as he turned into the complex. "You're working yourself too hard. You're exhausted even though it's the holidays and I can't even imagine how tired you'll be once school starts again."

"What's it matter to you?" Sebastian snapped. "It's my life and I can live it how I see fit. I want to graduate and start working on my career, thank you very much. I may like my job but it's not what I want to do for my whole life."

The car came to a stop in front of the correct building and Claude's hand shot out, grabbing Sebastian's wrist before he could bolt from the car. Claude ignored the crimson eyes that flashed at him in annoyance and instead pulled Sebastian closer. "Don't kill yourself like this Sebastian. Live just a little this time so you don't look back at your life when you're older and regret the way you lived life now."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "You know nothing about my life," he stated coolly.

Claude shook his head. "You're right, I don't know anything about your life, but I can see the way you're living now. When was the last time you went out and had fun?" He watched as Sebastian seemed to struggle for an answer, proving that it had indeed been a while.

"I don't remember," Sebastian finally admitted, the previous anger leaving his face.

Claude nodded, pleased that Sebastian could at least admit that much. "This weekend," he said, reaching for a pen and one of his business cards. "You and me, a movie. How's that sound?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "I say that sounds like horrible grammar," he stated and snatched the pen from Claude's hand. He grabbed the receipt from the calendar and jotted something down on the back of the paper before he pushed into Claude's hand. "Call me when you can speak properly," he murmured and before Claude could react, leaned forward to brush his lips against Claude's cheek.

Sebastian was out of the car before Claude realized what happened and Claude could only blink as Sebastian vanished into the apartment building. A small smirk crossed Claude's lips and he lightly brushed his fingers over the spot where Sebastian had kissed him, and it had been a kiss, before digging for his phone.

Claude punched the numbers in quickly and brought the phone up to his ear, the ringing loud in the silence of the car. Sebastian picked up after three rings and Claude wasted little time with proper greetings. "Would you like you to go to the movies with me this weekend?" He asked, heart hammering against his chest.

"What movie do you have in mind?" Sebastian questioned.

"I was thinking something along the action genre, maybe the new Sherlock Holmes movie," Claude said, hearing a faint cry from a kitten in the background.

Sebastian hummed and the mews grew louder as Sebastian had probably picked up the tiny animal. "I like the sound of that. What time?"

Claude smiled. "I'm free this whole weekend, why don't you pick a day and time."

"You just want me to call you back," Sebastian accused but the smile was present in his voice and Claude couldn't resist laughing. "Fine, I'll call you tomorrow to let you know what time works best for me. But you're picking me up."

"I can manage that," Claude answered and shifted in his seat. "Thanks for coming to dinner with me tonight," he finished softly.

Sebastian was silent for a while and Claude glanced up at the building, wondering which room was Sebastian's. "I enjoyed it," Sebastian finally answered. "Thanks for the ride Claude. Have a good night."

"You too," Claude murmured and lowered the phone, ending the call. He set the device aside and slumped in the seat, letting out a long sigh before laughing. His hands were shaking and his heart was pounding, but he had never felt more alive. Suddenly the weekend couldn't come soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**(June 2011)**

Claude sipped at his water as he watched William, noting that despite the story so far, Will hardly seemed moved by it. He figured that it was good in some ways, in that William ruled by logic and fact instead of emotions. However, at the same time, it was still annoying to see such an unemotional face. It wasn't as though they were talking about an inanimate object. They were talking about a person. They were talking about Sebastian.

His eyes darted to the side, taking in the two people sitting at the other table. They looked calm still and that look infuriated Claude more than the blank face that Will presented. Was Claude surrounded by people who didn't care? They were fighting for Sebastian, his lover that had suffered the most out of all of them. It was Sebastian who…

No. Claude shook his head, pushing the disturbing images away from his mind before they could sneak up and grab hold of him. Those images were nothing but nightmarish memories that Claude wanted to put behind him. They had no place here. But thinking that wasn't enough to stop the thoughts and a few stray ones slipped past his guard, teasing him with bloody images.

There was so much blood that night. It had covered Claude's hands and seeped into the material of his pants, filling the air with a coppery scent that mixed together with the smell of sex that permeated the air around him. And the only thought had been, why. Why, why, why? Why Sebastian?

"Claude," a soft voice murmured next to him, drawing Claude away from the nightmares that threatened to drown him where he stood. "Would you like me to continue?"

Claude shook his head. "Not yet. There's still one part left for me to tell before you explain the rest." He looked forward and focused on Will. "I will not hesitate."

The Undertaker nodded. "Good man," he mumbled and leaned back slightly in his chair.

Claude grunted and waited for Will to speak again, knowing that he wasn't alone in this fight. He wasn't the only one who cared about Sebastian and there were others willing to fight for Sebastian.

"Are you willing to proceed?" Will asked and laced his fingers together after adjusting his glasses.

"I am. I was simply letting you process all the information that I gave so far and remind you that it does have a point," Claude answered.

Will grunted softly. "Then continue."

Claude pushed up his glasses and squared his shoulders. "The weekend came and we saw the movie without a problem, going to watch it as friends and nothing more. We spent the following weeks in the same fashion. Spending time together and enjoying each other's company as time went by. It wasn't until after the school term started that things started to change…"

* * *

The lowest of groans left Claude's mouth as he rolled over onto his side, trying to block out the sun that streamed through the curtains. It was too early for morning to come after a long night and Claude found that he didn't have enough motivation to crawl out of bed. It turned out that Sebastian was rather good at bowling and they had ended up staying at the bowling alley for midnight bowling even though they both had places to be in the morning.

A muffed tone caught Claude's attention and he rolled over slowly, his hand dangling over the edge of the bed as he searched for the ringing device. His fingers finally brushed over the phone and plucked it off the carpet, his eyes squinting at the blurry letters before answering the phone. "'lo," he grunted.

"I blame you if I fall asleep in class this morning," Sebastian's voice spoke from the other line.

Claude rolled over onto his back, absentmindedly scratching at his chest. "If I'm correct, you were the one who challenged me to the midnight bowling session."

A door slammed in the background. "But you accepted. You're the older and more mature one in this relationship. You should've told me no."

Despite his foggy and tired brain, the words still caught Claude's attention and he clutched the phone tighter. "We have a relationship now?" He asked hopefully.

Silence settled on the other end of the phone and Claude could just imagine the way Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed in thought, no doubt trying to remember what he said just moments prior. "I said friendship," Sebastian said finally. "Not relationship. Which we don't have. We have a friendship."

Claude hummed, playing along even though he didn't believe the words Sebastian spoke. "Of course," he answered and glanced at the clock. "So you called me to chew me out because I let us stay out late at the bowling alley?"

"That, and…" Sebastian trailed off, making Claude press the phone closer to his ear so he could still hear. "And I wanted to make sure that you were awake so you wouldn't miss your meeting. So get your lazy ass out of bed and get ready for work," he finished in one breath before the call disconnected.

For a moment, Claude could only stare at the phone before a smirk slowly spread across his face. "How humorous," he murmured to himself and sat up in bed. It would've been easier for Sebastian to send a text message instead of calling, but Sebastian had chosen to call instead. "You're slipping, Sebastian," Claude said lowly and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

It would be hard to concentrate now and Claude could only imagine that Sebastian would have trouble making it through the day as well. The only upside to this mess was that Sebastian didn't have to work tonight and could take the evening off to relax. Unless they ended up going out again tonight, a hope that Claude clung to as he stretched his arms over his head.

It had taken a while, and plenty of coaxing, but Claude had finally succeeded in convincing Sebastian to relax a little more. Sebastian still focused on his schoolwork, staying adamant that his studies came first before anything else but Claude could still persuade Sebastian away at times. At least three times a week, they were able to meet up and do something together.

It had started out with simple things, such as coffee at the nearby café where they could talk easily over their drinks. Things progressed slowly after that as they moved away from the café and started to spend time at more exciting places, such as the bowling alley. It had been an interesting few weeks and Claude found that he had enjoyed every minute spent with Sebastian.

Sebastian was smart and had a witty tongue, leading to several heated discussions about multiple subjects. It was how Claude had learned that Sebastian liked to cook when he had time and had promptly declared that they should have a cook off. Because Claude refused to believe someone was a better cook than he was.

They had spent hours after that, debating recipes and which dishes were the best to make, only to veer off subject at the mention of European dishes. Claude had been curious to know where in Europe Sebastian had studied and Sebastian wanted to ask where Claude had visited. More often than not, their conversations bounced around and were sporadic in nature, but it made them even more interesting.

It meant that there was always something to talk about, as one topic would lead to another and then another. If they were lucky, they would somehow work back to the topic they had started with but by then, they wouldn't remember what they had been talking about. Despite everything though, they kept their interactions platonic and Claude made sure that he didn't push too hard.

Often, Sebastian would allow brief touches that came off as friendly gestures. However, whenever Sebastian started to tense up, Claude made sure to step back. Sebastian led the careful dance between them and for once, Claude was willing to follow. It hurt to swallow his pride but it was something he could manage for Sebastian.

Claude grunted as he ran a hand over his face, trying to decide if he needed to shave or not this morning. The tired part of his body said no but the logical part said yes. Then a tiny part of his mind urged Claude to invite Sebastian out tonight, which made Claude reach for the razor. Sebastian wouldn't work tonight and if they did go out, Claude wanted to look his best.

He grabbed his phone and started to type out a message to Sebastian, offering the suggestion of a movie tonight. It was something easy and laid back for both of them after the long night they had the previous day. Once the message sent, Claude tossed the phone onto the bed and went about getting ready for the morning, trying to keep his mind busy.

There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was going through Sebastian's mind, if the conversation from that morning was any hint, and Claude felt anxious to know what it was. Sebastian's answer to his text message would also provide a clue to what Sebastian was thinking and Claude could only hope that it was something good.

By the time Claude finished getting ready for the dreaded meeting, his phone flashed with a message and Claude scooped it up as he left the bedroom. A smirk settled on his face at the reply and he could just imagine Sebastian's' exasperated tone saying that 'even though it would be troublesome, he would meet Claude that night at the movies around five.'

But despite the annoyed tone, Sebastian would still have a small smile on his face and his eyes would shine slightly with excitement. Because despite the fact that Sebastian seemed determined to hide his feelings, Claude could see the quick glances in his direction and the way Sebastian's eyes would glow with delight when Claude suggested something.

Those little gestures gave Claude hope and had his chest feeling light as his heart fluttered against his ribs. The feeling was an interesting experience, one that Claude had never felt before but it was something he liked. And Sebastian was the one who made him feel this way. No one had ever sparked such feelings in Claude before.

It would be hard to make it through the day now, knowing that there was something to look forward to tonight. Sighing heavily, Claude stepped outside the building, eyeing the snow with displeasure before trudging to his car. The snow was already ankle deep on the sidewalks and even though the snowplows came by early to clear the roads, it didn't mean that traffic would be moving any faster.

* * *

"You just wanted to go see a movie tonight," Sebastian said, although his voice lacked any real bite. Instead, it filled with amusement as they walked back from the theater. What had started out as a light snowfall a few hours earlier had somehow turned into a heavy snowfall now. The snow, which was once ankle deep, was now knee deep and the white accumulation caked the parked cars.

"You agreed to it," Claude pointed out as they passed a snow covered park. "You should've checked the weather seeing as I offered."

Sebastian laughed and shook his head before grabbing Claude's arm. He gave it a light tug before pulling Claude into the park grounds. "I never said I was complaining," he stated.

Before Claude could respond, something wet hit the side of his face and he turned to see Sebastian hiding a grin behind his scarf. Claude smirked, recalling the conversation they had the first time they had dinner together when Sebastian had mentioned how much he liked snow. "So that's how you want to play it," he murmured and bent down to scoop up a handful of snow.

Another snowball smacked him on the chest before Claude could throw the ball in his hand. With a low curse, Claude dropped the snowball and instead, tackled Sebastian into the thick fluff that covered the ground. Sebastian yelled at him as they went down and his voice pitched as Claude shoved snow down the back of his jacket.

They rolled around in the snow, the white flakes clinging to their body and hair while numb fingers scrambled to grab a hold of each other. They tossed small snowballs around them even though very few actually hit their targets and in the end, Claude found himself pinning a wiggling Sebastian to the ground. He sat on Sebastian's hips, looking pleased and proud of himself for subduing Sebastian, and with a smirk, Claude crossed his arms across his chest.

"I win," he stated. The statement earned him a snowball to the face and left him sputtering as Sebastian snorted with laughter underneath him.

"I say it's a tie," Sebastian claimed, another snowball in his hand.

Claude eyed the snowball carefully before nodding. "Very well, I can agree to a tie." He said and grunted as the snowball connected with his face again. He quickly wiped the snow out of his eyes. "What was that for?" He asked.

Crimson eyes danced. "I felt like it," Sebastian answered honestly, a smirk playing on his lips.

Claude chuckled lowly and leaned down, stretching his body out over Sebastian's. "Then I suppose I just feel like doing this," he purred and wiggled until he stretched comfortably over Sebastian. "It's so warm and comfortable right here." He looked down at Sebastian, feeling his heart racing underneath his shirt and Claude reached up to press his hand against it.

Heat seeped through Claude's gloves as it rested against Sebastian's body until Claude realized their positions. He jerked his hand away and went to roll away from Sebastian but stopped as a tight hand grabbed his forearm. "Don't," Sebastian murmured. "Don't leave."

For a moment, neither of them moved and Claude could feel his heart racing alongside Sebastian's. Finally, he nodded and slowly lowered his body until he once more covered Sebastian with his own body. "What's on your mind, Sebastian?" He asked carefully and his fingers traced lightly over Sebastian's cheek.

"I want…I want…" Sebastian trailed off and his eyes closed. "No sex yet," he finally murmured.

Claude's eyebrows furrowed slightly, trying to figure out what exactly Sebastian meant. The words were vague and while a small part of Claude's brain supplied what Sebastian was trying to say, he didn't want to get his hopes up just yet. "What do you want, Sebastian?" He asked softly, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his temple. "This?"

Sebastian nodded and Claude moved lower, his lips brushing over the heated skin. He littered Sebastian's skin with kisses but Claude made sure to avoid Sebastian's lips for the time being. Even though Sebastian hadn't mentioned anything yet, Claude had a feeling that something unpleasant had happened in Sebastian's past to make him so skittish to touch.

"How about here?" He finally asked, his fingers tracing along the seam of Sebastian's lips. Sebastian shivered under him but nodded, crimson eyes hidden behind eyelids. "You have to tell me that you want this, Sebastian. Open your eyes and tell me." Without the words, Claude wouldn't move forward. Not until Sebastian said the words himself and could admit them aloud.

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open, gazing up at Claude and swimming with mixed emotions. He swallowed but didn't look away as he spoke. "I want you, Claude. Will you give me that?"

"Yes," Claude breathed, white breath frosting between their faces. He leaned down, lips brushing against Sebastian's. "Yes," he repeated before Sebastian leaned up, closing the gap between them.

Their lips pressed together and Claude sighed at the feeling as his eyes slipped shut. Heat washed over his body and raced through his veins at the simple touch, and Claude wondered if this was what it felt like to taste fire. Hot and burning, almost as though it was stealing his breath away. It was addictive and Claude pressed harder against Sebastian, wanting more.

Sebastian rewarded him with a soft moan and Claude's fingers curled through dark hair as his tongue slipped into Sebastian's mouth. Tongues curled around each other and Claude clutched at Sebastian as pleasure raced through his body. The simple feeling had Claude's head spinning and it was the only hint that he wasn't dreaming this; that it was actually happening.

They broke apart, hot breath fanning across their faces while puffs of white escaped into the air around them. A faint tremor worked its way through Sebastian's body and Claude shifted. "Perhaps we should continue this inside, where it's warmer," he murmured.

Sebastian smirked. "I thought you were comfortable right where you are," he stated and reached up, his fingers tracing over Claude's cheek. "What if I'm comfortable here?"

Claude shook his head. "As tempting as that is, the weather isn't the best for this cuddling session and I would rather you not get sick. Especially with how busy you are." He placed a soft kiss on Sebastian's lips. "With the way you run your body ragged, you'd end up sick by the time the night is over and I know you would rather not miss a day of work or class."

Sebastian grunted and shifted in the snow. "And you are rather heavy," he teased and pushed at Claude's shoulder. "Get off me, you oaf. I can feel the snow melting against my skin where you shoved a snowball down my back."

"You deserved it," Claude answered, rolling to his feet and offering a hand to Sebastian. He pulled Sebastian to his feet and helped him brush away the snow that still clung to his jacket. "Let's get inside where it's warm."

Sebastian cocked his head. "And where would that be?" He asked, shoving his hands into his jacket as they started to walk again.

Claude glanced sideways at Sebastian. "You can always stay at my place tonight. It's closer than your apartment complex and with the snow coming down the way it is, I'm not sure if the buses are still running."

For a moment, Sebastian was silent and Claude could see the gears turning in his mind. It had been a gamble to ask that question, seeing how Sebastian was but Claude honestly didn't want Sebastian out on the roads with the weather right now.

"You'll have to take me home in the morning," Sebastian finally answered, his words muffled by the scarf around his face. "And I'll sleep on the couch."

Claude nodded. "I know. And if it'll make things easier for you, I'll take you to class as well. That way you don't have to deal with the buses on a Friday."

Sebastian pushed at his shoulder. "Aren't you my little knight in shining armor," he stated, amusement lacing his voice. "But if you're offering, than who am I to turn down such a generous offer."

Golden eyes rolled slightly at the statement but he couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his lips. He pressed closer to Sebastian and shoved his hand into Sebastian's pocket. Their fingers laced together and he gave them a slight squeeze as they continued walking, content with the silence and warmth between them.

* * *

**(Present day)**

Claude fell silent and gazed up at Will, waiting for him to say something. The courtroom was quiet as they took in the story and Claude could see the thoughts running behind green eyes and knew that Will was connecting pieces together in the puzzle, even though there were still parts missing. But those would be given with time.

"It seems as though Sebastian came to you of his own accord," Will said finally and pushed up his glasses. "That's good to know. Provided of course, your story is true."

"Every word," Claude answered and gestured to The Undertaker. "But the next part of the story isn't mine to tell but Sebastian's."

Will leaned forward, showing interest for the first time since the trial had started. "And where is Sebastian Michaelis? I have noticed that he's not here today."

The Undertaker shook his head. "No your honor, he's not here today. But I will be speaking for him, as I was the one who helped build the case for him. Therefore I know his side of the story."

The judge grunted and pushed up his glasses again. "I don't like this, but I have a feeling that I don't have a choice in the matter, do I," he drawled, looking unamused.

"Not really," The Undertaker answered, a pleased look on his face and Claude could only shake his head. "You want to hear the whole story and this is something that Claude can't tell because at he didn't know about it. Sebastian kept it from him and Claude didn't know about it until most recently."

"But you know this part of the story," Will finished.

The Undertaker nodded. "I do. I know all parts of Sebastian's story and will speak for him."

Will massaged his temples. "Proceed before I change my mind," he muttered, waving a hand for The Undertaker to continue.

"The snows receded a week later, allowing life to return back to the normal flow of things. It had been a week since Claude and Sebastian started dating with things progressing at a steady pace between them…"

* * *

**(February 2010)**

Sebastian sighed as he shed the thick winter jacket from his shoulders before hanging it up on the rack near the door. The employee room was warm and he rubbed his hands together in an attempt to get the feeling back in them as he walked over to his locker. His shift was due to start in half an hour, more than enough time to get changed and relax before Bard needed to hook him up to the cables.

A quick look at the list hanging by the door told Sebastian that he would be working with Doll and Elizabeth. Sebastian ran a hand through his hair. It would be an interesting night with those two. By themselves, they were fine. But together, they were a tricky duo that loved to gang up on him when they had downtime.

The last time they were together, the two females had plotted to get Sebastian in a dress, wanting to see him all dolled up and singing in the lounge area. They had succeeded in getting a wig on his head before Sebastian had been able push them out of the locker room before locking the door. It had taken threatening their purses with a flame before they backed down and since then, Sebastian had been on guard.

No doubt, they would try something tonight. Or try to grope him at least once. That was a never-ending game between the two and they had an ongoing count of how many times they could frisk him before the shift was over. If Sebastian's calculations were correct, then Elizabeth was ahead by one point. Both girls knew of his sexual orientation and knew that nothing would come from flirting with him, but it helped to pass the time, and even though it could be annoying at times, Sebastian never made them stop.

It was all in good fun and for that, Sebastian welcomed the game. It was always amusing to try to avoid the touches and Sebastian made it into a game himself, seeing how many times he could thwart their plans.

Smirking, Sebastian moved away from the heater and locked the door so he could start to change. There was no sense in stressing about the game in here when the real action was just beyond these walls. It was a Friday night and the restaurant was bound to be crowded, meaning they would be in for a good night.

While Sebastian would rather spend time with Claude at home tonight, the income was too good to pass up tonight. Not only that, but it gave Sebastian a chance to be alone and sort through his thoughts. Namely, the ones that circled around Claude.

If someone had told Sebastian that Claude was going to turn over a new leaf, he would've laughed at them. That was something Sebastian never thought possible, but now here they were. Claude had done the impossible and had actually proved he could change. Not only that, but he admitted that his actions were wrong and were originally based on lust.

But Sebastian could see the change and knew how much Claude wanted a relationship compared to a one-night stand. It seemed that they were both craving something more and Sebastian took comfort in that. Sebastian couldn't deny that Claude was attractive and the first night Claude showed up at the restaurant, Sebastian had been drawn to him. Until Claude opened his mouth.

It was a harsh blow, to know that Claude was just like the others and couldn't think past his libido. And with a heavy heart but a stubborn resolve, Sebastian vowed to forget Claude. But Claude came back and was persistent. Despite all that Sebastian promised himself not to let Claude get close, he teased him on his second visit and had allowed his hopes to get up that perhaps Claude had changed.

But Claude hadn't and Sebastian had responded the same way, until Claude had willingly agreed to back down. The change had been so sudden and surprising that it caught Sebastian off guard and he didn't know what to think. Guilt and understanding had flickered through those golden eyes, and perhaps that look prompted Sebastian to give Claude one last chance the night they met at the bookstore.

Because the night they met there, any trace of lust had vanished from Claude's eyes and Sebastian could see that they were looking at him with clear eyes. Ones that spoke of an honesty that hadn't been there before. It made Sebastian give Claude one final chance and as the weeks passed, Sebastian found that he didn't regret it.

A part of Sebastian hoped that Claude would be there tonight but he quickly realized that it would probably be a bad idea, all things considering. He couldn't afford to focus his attention on only one customer, especially when that person was his boss. Sebastian wanted to keep that tidbit of information to himself. Not as though he was getting anything out of dating the boss, but Sebastian was cautious nonetheless.

There was nothing wrong with being cautious and taking steps to protect yourself.

A soft sigh left Sebastian's mouth as he pulled his work uniform from the locker. He draped it over the chair next to the heater and slowly changed, slipping on the slightly warm outfit. Once dressed, he moved from the room and walked down the hallway so he could get his harness hooked up.

Already, he could hear Elizabeth and Doll's voice, floating through the air near the tower and Sebastian ran a hand through his hair before entering the room. He nodded briefly to Bard, who watched the hydraulics, and then grunted as two excited females tackled him. "One of these days, you two will break a rib if you keep doing that," he teased.

Elizabeth shook her head. "We're just excited to work with you tonight, Sebastian," she purred and tried to look innocent, even though her eyes danced with mischief. "We always have so much fun."

Sebastian smirked. "Right. Fun. As in the time you two thought it would be fun to switch my shoes for knee high leather boots, knowing that I have to go out into the restaurant at times."

"And look how much you like them now!" Doll exclaimed, pointing at the boots in question. "You never went back to those dull shoes that you used before and I think you enjoy them more thanks to us."

Sebastian wiggled out of their grip and walked toward the harness that he would use that night, his hips swaying back and forth. "I believe I do like them. They make me feel sexy," he teased and looked over his shoulder at them, tossing a 'come hither' look their way. The action made the two females burst into laughter that helped lift their spirits.

"You should put a little more swing in your hips," Elizabeth stated and strolled forward, her hips swaying from side to side in a seductive manner. "That'll make you look sexier."

"And no doubt drive your little fans wild," Doll finished with a giggle. She slid up to Sebastian's side and went to grope Sebastian's ass only to have him duck to the side at the last minute. "Unless of course, you already found someone and you're not telling us."

Sebastian looked at them, making sure to keep his back to the wall where his ass was safe from the game. "What makes you think I found someone recently?" He asked. "And even if I did, why should I tell you?"

Doll bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "You did find someone!" She exclaimed and shared a knowing glance with Elizabeth before they both pressed closer. "Who is he? What does he look like?"

A smirk settled on Sebastian's face as he tightened the harness around his waist and felt a tug on the cables. He crooked his finger and gestured the two females closer. The smirk grew wider and he blew them a kiss as the hydraulics started to lift him up. "Sorry ladies, but I don't kiss and tell," he stated, holding a finger up to his lip as the ground moved away from him.

"That's not fair, Sebastian!" They chimed as the hydraulics pulled him up higher and Sebastian could only chuckle at their words.

The game wasn't over, not by a long shot. Now that they knew he was seeing someone, the two females would become even more persistent in their game. But it was something Sebastian welcomed with open arms and was curious to see their attempts. It helped to pass the night along and as Sebastian looked out at the restaurant, he knew that they were in for a long night.

The hydraulics came to a stop and Sebastian tumbled out of the position that he had held earlier, feeling his muscles stretch in a pleasant manner. He had always been flexible and had taken up a martial arts class when he was younger that had helped to keep him flexible and in shape. Not only that, but it never hurt to have some form of protection under your belt.

Sebastian arched his back until he was upside down, his hair dangling freely and out of his face as his legs slowly parted until they were in a wide V. Soft music floated throughout the tower, providing noise in an otherwise silent workspace. The thick glass kept out the noise from the restaurant and if it hadn't been for the music, the tower would've been deathly silent, which made for an unnerving atmosphere

The soft playing of a piano was their current company tonight and Sebastian could feel his body relaxing even more now that it had warmed up. He performed the intricate moves with grace and seeming ease, even though Sebastian could vouch that the moves were anything but easy. Usually by the end of the night, he had a headache and his abdominal muscles protested any further movement until he was back home, passed out in bed.

But the night was still young and Sebastian had several more hours to go in his shift. He pulled out of an arch and allowed the blood to flow throughout his body once more as he took a small breather. The earpiece crackled to life in his ear and Sebastian listened to the voice, telling him that a guest had requested one of the cheaper wines.

"Do they want me to deliver it too?" He asked as the hydraulics brought him up to the correct slot.

"It was requested," the voice answered as Sebastian pulled the bottle from the tower. "It's the older gentleman sitting at the bar."

Sebastian turned around to look at the man who was currently his client and felt his blood run cold. The bottle nearly tumbled from his fingers but he managed to catch the neck last minute. Dark eyes darted up and locked with his as the hydraulics lowered him to the ground, before a cruel smirk flickered across the man's lips. Sebastian didn't realize he was trembling until his feet hit the floor and he nearly collapsed on the ground as the cables grew slack.

Bard frowned at his actions and moved forward to keep him standing up. "You alright?" He asked. "You're shaking."

"My muscles must be a bit stressed after my last performance and the blood probably isn't flowing just right yet," Sebastian said and gripped the wine bottle tighter. He could do this. He could keep himself calm and collected. "I need to go see the customer."

"Sebastian," Bard called out as he walked away and Sebastian turned to look at him. "You don't have to go out there," he said.

Sebastian shook his head. "It's fine. Nothing to worry over," he stated and forced a smile on his face before slipping out of the room.

His heels clacked on the tile floor but Sebastian could barely hear them over the roaring sound in his ears. He felt light headed as he made his way out onto the floor, back stiff and muscles tense. The carpet softened the noise of his boots as Sebastian approached the man at the bar, feeling his heart race against his chest until Sebastian was certain it would burst.

"Your wine, Sir," he muttered, pleased that his voice came out steady and strong.

A low chuckle sent a chill down Sebastian's spine. "Come now, Sebastian. We've known each other long enough that we're past this 'Sir' nonsense. You know my name," the man said, his voice condescending. "You haven't forgotten me after all this time have you? Not after all the fun we had together."

Sebastian shook his head. "No Sir, Tanaka Sir," he whispered.

"There we go," Tanaka purred and lightly patted his cheek. "I knew you wouldn't forget me after all these years. You may have left my bar and thought you had escaped, but I keep track of my pets. Especially those that brought in so much profit."

"I told you that I was done working there," Sebastian stated, his voice rising ever so slightly.

Tanaka chuckled. "Oh, my little demon. You're never done working for me. I own you and you belong to me. Never forget that, Sebastian." He lifted up the small glass and swirled the liquid around inside. "And I take good care of my pets, don't I," he stated, eyes dancing with malevolence.

The bottle in Sebastian's hands shook briefly before Sebastian was able to speak again. "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"The Earl has been requesting you," Tanaka answered and reached up to run his fingers through Sebastian's hair. "He misses you and wonders when you'll be back."

"Never," Sebastian said, voice strong. "I will never go back to you and that foul place you run. I left with the promise that I would never return and I intend to keep it." The fingers in Sebastian's hair tightened and yanked him forward, making Sebastian hiss in pain as a few strands tore from his scalp. He met Tanaka's harsh gaze with one of his own, the action making the fingers tighten even more.

"I will make you come back," Tanaka hissed and his free hand reached down to grab Sebastian's groin roughly. "Because despite what you think, I still own you. Every part of you. From the strands of your hair to this part of your anatomy, I own it all. You can never escape me and when you come back, I will make sure to break you until these rebellious thoughts are no longer in your head."

Sebastian growled lowly. "Fuck you," he spat. "I left that place and I will never return. And nothing you do will make me say otherwise."

Dark eyes flashed. "We'll see about that. You may think you were wise to vanish and come here, but I am smarter than you are and I will always be two steps ahead. Never forget that."

"Excuse me gentlemen," a voice said beside them and Sebastian's eyes darted to look at Bard. "Is there a problem here?"

Tanaka released his grip on Sebastian's body and pushed him away. "We were just talking." He answered calmly. "Your angel brought me the wrong bottle of wine and I refuse to pay for it or his service."

Bard's eyes narrowed. "I apologize, Sir, but that is indeed the bottle you asked for. We keep detailed accounts of each bottle requested and that was the one you requested." He took a step closer, subtly putting himself between Sebastian and Tanaka. "I'm afraid that I have to ask you to leave."

"The service here lacks anyway," Tanaka muttered and pushed past Bard as he made his way to the front.

Once gone, Bard turned back to Sebastian, his eyebrow arching slightly. "You okay?" He asked.

Sebastian nodded. "I'm fine. Just need to sit down for a while." He moved away from the bar, Bard close behind him as they made their way back to the tower. Bard was a comforting presence and the moment they were back inside the hallway, Sebastian slumped against the wall. He ran a shaky hand through his hair, combing out the strands. "I'll meet you back in the tower in a bit," he murmured.

Bard eyed him cautiously. "If you're not back in a minute, I'm going to come looking for you. So don't do anything stupid," he stated.

A weak laugh left Sebastian's mouth as he walked down the hallway towards the employee room. Once inside, his hand fumbled through his bag for his phone and shaky fingers dialed Claude's number. He stopped himself just before hitting the talk button and Sebastian ran a hand over his face as he leaned against the wall.

He couldn't tell Claude about this. It was probably nothing. Tanaka had nothing on him and there was no way Sebastian was going back there. There was no need to worry or stress about something that wouldn't happen. He erased the number, despite a large part of Sebastian that wanted to hear Claude's voice.

"It's fine," Sebastian murmured to himself and pushed away from the wall. He placed the phone back in the bag and made his way back down the hallway towards the tower. "It's fine."

* * *

Wide red eyes stared up at the dark ceiling and Sebastian gasped for breath as his fingers clutched as the blankets on his bed. His heart pounded against his chest and sweat beaded on his forehead as he stared into the night, eyes unfocused. "Shit," he whispered and lifted his hand, seeing it tremble in front of his face.

The blankets had tangled around his legs and Sebastian kicked them off with some difficulty, the fabric too constricting for his tastes. He started to pace the moment his feet hit the floor, as though the action would keep the nightmare at bay. But unbidden, the images crept into his mind, bringing back memories of a time that Sebastian would rather forget.

A low whine left his throat and Sebastian sank to the floor, tugging at his hair. A quick look at the clock showed that it was two in the morning and the thought of going back to sleep was daunting. His eyes settled on the phone next to his clock and shaky fingers reached for it, pulling it closer. The device was heavy in Sebastian's hands as he debated calling Claude.

A large part of him didn't want to spend the rest of the night alone and it drove him forward until the phone pressed against Sebastian's ear. He didn't remember punching in the number and pressing talk but the moment Claude's groggy voice filtered through the phone, Sebastian found that he didn't care anymore.

Sebastian choked out Claude's name, his fingers tightening on the phone. "Sebastian?" Claude asked, his voice sounding more awake. "What's wrong?"

"I…I…sorry to wake you," Sebastian finally said, his resolve breaking. "It's nothing. I shouldn't have called you."

"Sebastian," Claude spoke quickly. "What's wrong?"

Sebastian shook his head, even though Claude couldn't see him. "I just had a nightmare," he said softly, feeling ashamed for admitting it. "But it's nothing. I'm sorry to bother you."

There was a faint sound of sheets rustling in the background. "Don't say that," Claude said. "I'm coming over now, okay?"

"Okay," Sebastian answered softly. "Thank you."

The call disconnected and Sebastian reached up to pull a blanket off the bed. It wrapped around his body until Sebastian buried himself in the folds and he could only see a sliver of his bedroom through the folds. His breathing quickened as the room shifted before his eyes and instead of clean carpet, he looked at a cold, dirty floor.

The sounds of a whip echoed in his ears, along with the cries of pain and pleasure until something wet trickled down his cheek. He could feel their hands on his body, dragging him closer and running their disgusting fingers over his skin. He could see the sneers on their face while dark eyes watched with pleasure from the corner.

Feet stepped into view and Sebastian tilted his head back slightly, looking up at the person. A hand reached for him and Sebastian tensed before slapping the arm away. "Get away from me!" He shouted. A body pressed against his and Sebastian struggled against the grip, fighting to get free until someone pulled the blanket from his head and hands came up to cup his cheeks.

"Sebastian," a voice called, frantic and concerned.

It was familiar and slowly Sebastian blinked until Claude's face came into view. "Claude," he breathed. His eyes flickered around the room, realizing that he still sat in his apartment and that the person holding him wasn't a nameless face but instead Claude. "Claude," he murmured again, his chest heaving.

"I'm here, Sebastian," Claude muttered, pulling him closer and Sebastian clung to his jacket. "I'm here."

Sebastian slumped against Claude as the nightmares temporarily fled from his mind and he breathed in Claude's scent. "I'm sorry," he gasped.

Claude shook his head. "Don't. You have nothing to apologize for." He stood up, pulling Sebastian off the floor. "Come on, let's get into bed. It'll be more comfortable than the floor and you need to get some sleep."

Sebastian nodded and allowed Claude to maneuver them onto the bed. He watched as Claude shifted the blankets back onto the mattress, spreading them out over his body before climbing in himself. Once under the covers, Sebastian pressed closer to Claude, sighing as Claude's arms wrapped around him.

"Sleep," Claude cooed and Sebastian nodded, feeling his body relax against Claude's until sleep overtook him once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**(June 2011)**

Claude shifted in his chair, the old wooden frame creaking slightly at the action but his eyes never left William. There was a reason The Undertaker had to tell Sebastian's story compared to Claude. If only for the simple fact that until recently, Claude hadn't known the whole story. The Undertaker had dug around and built the case for Sebastian until he knew every little fact about Sebastian's past.

Not that Sebastian had been happy about it and had fought long and hard to keep that past from Claude. However, once The Undertaker started to ask, the stories came forth and Claude realized just how much Sebastian had been through, and had tried to escape.

"Mr. Faustus," Will finally spoke. "After that act, did you question Sebastian about it?"

Claude scowled. "Of course I did. I asked him that morning what the nightmare was about but he refused to tell me. All the probing in the world wouldn't get him to open up to me at the time."

Will hummed. "But eventually he did."

Claude nodded. "He tried hard to keep it from me and probably everyone else in his life. But there came a time when he had no choice but to tell me. By then, I already had an idea and it was better to hear the stories from him than create my own."

"What happened after that night?" Will asked.

"I stayed with Sebastian for a week after that. I didn't want to leave him after a nightmare that bad." Claude paused, easily remembering Sebastian's terrified eyes. "He was so scared that night. You could see that he was lost in a memory, a bad one at that. He couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't. I wasn't about to leave him after something like that."

William grunted and pushed up his glasses. "Why only a week? I thought you would've stayed longer, seeing how concerned you were about him."

A low laugh left Claude's mouth. "Sebastian kicked me out after a week passed. Probably because I kept trying to discover the reason behind his nightmare and he was trying to keep it from me." He shook his head. "I had no choice but to back off and give him some space or risk losing him entirely." It hadn't been easy to do that and Claude hated leaving Sebastian to suffer on his own, but Claude couldn't do anything if Sebastian blocked him at each attempt.

"And after that week?" William questioned. "I can assume that you two spent time together."

Claude nodded. "We did, it just wasn't at his apartment or mine. Instead we went out when we had time and never once did Sebastian mention the incident at work. Never showed that it had affected him and was content to keep it from me. It was a month after that that things grew a little more serious between us after an ice skating lesson…"

* * *

**(March 2010)**

Claude drummed his fingers along the top of his steering wheel as he watched the clock change. With an annoyed groan, he leaned back in his seat, knowing that he still had several more minutes before Sebastian's class ended. It was Wednesday and they had plans for the afternoon. Provided Sebastian left class anytime soon.

He knew he was being impatient but Claude was surprisingly excited to take Sebastian to the ice skating rink that evening. For all that Sebastian liked snow, he had never been ice skating before and Claude looked forward to teaching him. Although knowing him, Sebastian would try to pull him down somewhere along the way and Claude vowed not to allow that to happen.

"Tick tock on the clock," he murmured under his breath as he watched the number change again and he resisted the urge to smash his head against the steering wheel. A teasing tapping noise against his window saved him from further thoughts and Claude unlocked the door so Sebastian could climb inside the car. "Good timing. I was starting to sing something I shouldn't."

Sebastian cocked his head. "Oh?" He asked and set his bag on the floor. "What song?"

"One from Kesha," Claude grunted and Sebastian snorted with laughter.

"Is little Claude above such songs," he teased, leaning over to press a quick kiss to his cheek. "Somehow I pictured you more as a classical type guy."

Claude reached out and pulled Sebastian back. "I am a fan of many music styles," he murmured. "If you would come over more often, I could show you."

Sebastian's eyes danced. "I don't know. You seemed content to stay at my apartment for quite some time a few weeks ago instead of staying at your place," he pointed out. "And if I'm correct, your place is far bigger than mine."

"You kicked me out," Claude responded and watched as Sebastian shifted back to his seat. "I think you should spend a week at my place then. If you're going to compare apartment sizes."

"Are you sure that's all we're comparing?" Sebastian asked, voice light and teasing.

Claude laughed. "Only one way to find out, little kitten," he purred and laughed even more as Sebastian shoved his shoulder. He knew Sebastian didn't like the name but he couldn't help it. He leaned over and kissed Sebastian's temple in apology before easing the car out of the parking lot. It was the middle of March, a month since they had started dating and close to a month since Sebastian's nightmare.

Thankfully, they hadn't had a repeat of that night and Claude had been subtly watching Sebastian to make sure Sebastian was handling everything okay. Sebastian would have his head if he found out though and Claude was careful not to poke too much.

"You're insufferable," Sebastian muttered under his breath as they merged with traffic and he leaned his head against the window.

Claude reached over and laced his fingers through Sebastian's. "But you still keep me around," he teased.

Sebastian grunted. "Not sure why though," he answered as the buildings flashed by. "You seem to cause me more headaches than anything. And you still have yet to admit that my cooking is better than yours."

Claude was silent at the accusation and he kept his eyes focused on the road ahead. During the week Claude had stayed with Sebastian, they had both cooked a dish, dessert at Sebastian's request, to see who the better cook was. Both desserts had been delicious and it had been a fun competition, even if in the end, Sebastian had the better dessert.

Not that Claude had said so yet, but they both knew. "Would it make you feel better if I said you had the better dessert?" Claude asked as they continued to drive.

"Maybe," Sebastian answered, his eyes darting to look at Claude.

Letting out a small sigh, Claude nodded. "You had the better dessert between the two of us, Sebastian," he stated and watched as Sebastian smirked at the words. "But I can make a better main dish," he finished quickly.

Sebastian snorted. "Doubtful. If I can kick your ass with a dessert, I can do it again with a main dish. Just give me a time and place, and we'll have another little contest."

Claude smirked. "My place then, next Saturday afternoon."

"You're on," Sebastian answered, squeezing Claude's hand in a mock handshake.

A comfortable silence settled in the car as Claude continued to drive and Sebastian dozed in the passenger seat. It was an endearing act, one that had Claude smiling slightly. Sebastian was exhausted, even though he would never say so aloud, and he was too stubborn to cancel a date just because he was feeling tired. The ice skating rink was at the edge of the city and would take a while to get there, giving Sebastian just enough time for a quick nap.

Occasionally, the softest of snores left Sebastian's mouth and Claude had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing. The only thing that would make the scene better was if there was a trail of drool coming from Sebastian's open mouth. The action never happened, leaving Claude slightly disappointed by the time they reached the skating rink, but it didn't stop him from taking a picture of Sebastian sleeping.

"Sebastian," he called and let his fingers brush lightly over Sebastian's cheek before tugging on the skin. "We're here sleeping beauty."

Sebastian slapped his hand away and rubbed his cheek with a sour look on his face, clearly not happy with the wakeup call. "You're cruel," he stated and stuck out his tongue.

Claude smirked. "Don't tempt if you're not willing to offer," he teased.

"Then by all means," Sebastian answered, a smirk crossing his lips.

"With pleasure," Claude purred and dragged Sebastian closer to him. Their lips pressed together in a rough kiss that had their teeth clicking together. Tongues brushed over each other and a low moan left Sebastian's mouth as Claude nibbled at his lower lip. Fingers threaded through Sebastian's hair, pulling him slightly closer and Claude silently cursed the cup holders that kept Sebastian from getting any closer.

Reluctantly, Claude pulled back and looked at Sebastian. "We should probably stop before we get carried away," he said, voice low and husky.

Sebastian nodded and licked his swollen lips, briefly distracting Claude. "And I do believe you owe me a skating lesson," he stated and fumbled for the door handle.

Claude smirked and climbed out of the car. "That I do," he answered and locked the car once the doors shut. "I think this will be fun."

"Me too," Sebastian said, his eyes swimming with mischief.

They walked inside, shivering slightly at the cool air that rushed over them. The rink was mostly empty as it was still early in the afternoon, a time when most people were at work or school, and it gave them a chance to practice without too many people watching. There was no line to rent skates and it took no time at all before they were lacing up their skates and heading out onto the ice.

"Suddenly, I feel like this is a bad idea," Sebastian murmured as he clutched the edge of the rink.

Claude smiled and slowly guided Sebastian away from the safety of the wall. "Come on, it'll be fun. I'm going to help you, remember?" He cooed and watched as Sebastian wobbled slightly on his feet.

Sebastian snorted. "Yeah, you'll help me all right. Help me fall down so you can laugh at me."

"I would never do that," Claude stated and gestured to his skates. "Make sure you keep your feet at least shoulders width apart. It's harder to skate across the surface when they're in a narrow path. You should also lean forward slightly and keep your knees bent a little. This will give you a better sense of balance."

He watched as Sebastian moved his body into the correct stance before looking up at him expectantly. The action had Claude's lips twitching and before he could stop himself, started laughing. It was a humorous sight to see Sebastian standing that way and Claude couldn't help himself as he clutched his stomach. His chuckles finally quieted down and he cleared his throat.

"Right, that's…that's a good stance. Now you need to move so you're not stuck like that." The urge to laugh again bubbled in Claude's chest but he quelled it in time. "You'll want to lean on your weak foot and then push in a diagonal direction with your strong foot. Left, right, left right," Claude murmured as Sebastian carefully moved his legs.

He moved backwards as Sebastian skated towards him, softly calling out the leg order until Sebastian seemed to get the hang of the motion. "How do you stop?" Sebastian asked, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

Claude gave a weak chuckle. "I usually just glide to a stop or grab onto the wall."

"Claude!" Sebastian shouted and stood up straight, finding the answer less than satisfactory. But the exclamation threw him off balance and his arms started to pinwheel before he launched himself forward at Claude.

"Don't grab onto me!" Claude yelled and hastily tried to get away, but Sebastian was too quick. He cursed loudly as they went down in a tumbled mess of limbs and Claude could see the other skaters watching them with small smiles on their face. "You just had to pull me down too," he whined lowly.

Sebastian clicked his tongue. "You were the one who didn't know how to stop properly. What kind of teacher are you?" He asked, smacking Claude's stomach lightly.

Claude huffed. "A good one," he defended and gestured to the entrance of the rink. "Look how far you made it and you would've been fine if you hadn't stopped to yell at me."

Sebastian turned around to look at their starting place before looking back at Claude. "Perhaps," he answered and cocked his head. "Or perhaps I just have natural talent when it comes to ice skating."

Claude smirked and moved away from Sebastian before climbing to his feet. "Very well, Mr. Talent, why don't you show me your skills."

"Fine," Sebastian stated and struggled to his feet, trying to mimic Claude's movements. Somehow he managed to stand up and he shoved a finger in Claude's face. "Ha!"

"Very good. Now come towards me," Claude urged and started to move backwards. As he watched Sebastian struggle with his first few steps, Claude couldn't help but smile and wonder if this was what it felt like for parents to watch their child taking its first steps.

Moving little by little until they gained the confidence to move faster and take bigger steps. With each step that brought the child closer to their outstretched arms, they could watch the fear and hesitation fading away until nothing but self-belief remained in its place. Eyes would grow wide and a sense of accomplishment would fill wide eyes as a smile spread across their face until the child reached those outstretched arms.

And as Sebastian tumbled into his arms, sending them down onto the surface of the ice once more, Claude couldn't help but feel as though he was one of those proud parents. It seemed silly to think that, but there was a sense of pride that filled Claude's chest at seeing Sebastian skate by himself and shed his fears along the way.

"I suppose you do have natural talent," Claude said with a smile, ignoring the cold ice.

Sebastian shook his head. "I had a good teacher," he murmured and leaned up, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. It was quick since they were sitting on the floor of an ice skating rink but held the promise of more. "Shall we try again?" He asked.

Claude nodded and they slowly climbed to their feet. "Let's add a glide into the movements this time so you can go further without having to move as much. It's still the same left-right motion, but this time when you finish, allow yourself to glide instead of taking another stroke with your leg." He patted Sebastian's leg. "You'll probably do the last push with your right leg, as your left one is the stronger of the two and it'll want to hold you up."

Crimson eyes narrowed slightly in concentration and Sebastian started to move again. Claude skated backwards, watching Sebastian's progress carefully and he felt a pleased smile cross his lips at the first glide Sebastian took. It was short seeing as it was the first one, but Claude knew that the glides would slowly grow longer until Sebastian could skate like a pro.

"Make your diagonal strokes a little longer," Claude suggested. "You'll go faster that way and be able to catch me when I really start to skate."

Sebastian flicked him off in the middle of a glide before bending his knees a bit more as he leaned forward more. The position felt awkward at first and only by pushing back further and longer with his legs helped to offset the feeling of unbalance.

Claude's eyebrow arched as Sebastian grew closer and for a brief moment, he wondered if Sebastian had been lying about his skating skills just to throw him off. The thought was dismissed though as Claude remembered the look of concentration on Sebastian's face earlier. "I propose a deal," he said suddenly, the thoughts vanishing from his mind. "If you can't catch me after one whole circuit around the rink, I get to stay over at your apartment again for a week."

"And if I can catch you?" Sebastian questioned as they glided to a stop.

"Then you can stay over at my apartment for a week," Claude answered.

Sebastian snorted. "I feel as though you win in either of these scenarios," he pointed out. "Either way you look at it, I don't really get a say in the matter."

The urge to pout rushed over Claude and he found that he could barely hold back. "You don't like the suggestions?" He asked.

Sebastian shrugged. "They just both seem to point in your favor, that's all," Sebastian stated and a small smirk crossed his lips. "But how about winner gets to pick their prize, so long as it's within limits."

Claude nodded. "I can accept that," he answered, disappointed that Sebastian had dodged the offer to stay at his apartment. "Our starting point will be here." He moved backwards a few more paces until he was at a side entrance to the rink.

"One lap," Sebastian clarified and glided up to Claude's side. "Will you be going backwards the whole way?"

"Perhaps. Unless you suddenly show some amazing skating skills that you've been hiding up your sleeve this whole time. Then I'll start to skate normally." Claude answered, pivoting on his feet so he could face Sebastian once more. "Ready?"

Sebastian nodded and Claude started to move backwards, gauging his speed by how quickly Sebastian was moving. He wanted to make this a fair fight, one that would give Sebastian a chance to catch him but at the same time, wasn't too easy for him. He skated back quicker as Sebastian's fingers grew closer to him and he flashed Sebastian a smile.

He could see the concentration on Sebastian's face as they moved and the look gave a small flare of hope in Claude's chest. If Sebastian was trying this hard, that had to mean something. "Almost," he teased as they moved around a corner.

"Hush," Sebastian answered, eyes focused on Claude.

They slowly picked up speed and Claude could see that Sebastian had unconsciously started to use his arms as a way to go faster. It seemed that perhaps, Sebastian truly was a natural at skating and Claude lengthened his own strokes to keep Sebastian just out of reach. They were nearing the starting point and their little contest would finish as they rounded the final corner.

For a moment, it seemed that Claude would come out triumphant in the race as they moved around the corner. There was no way Sebastian could catch him once they hit the straight and Claude was just about to say that when the toe of Sebastian's skate caught the ice, sending him off balance.

Arms flailed in wide circles for a second and Claude slowed down just in time to see Sebastian topple over on the ice once more. Shaking his head slightly, Claude changed directions and looped back around to Sebastian's side. "You're not supposed to cross your legs like that unless you have a bit more experience," he stated. "Otherwise, your toe will catch and you'll fall down. As you know by now."

He came to a stop in front of Sebastian and held out his hand. It had been a good attempt and Claude was proud of Sebastian for getting as close as he had. Sebastian's hand curled around his and before Claude could help Sebastian to his feet, found himself tumbling down onto the ice as well.

"Seems as though I caught you before we reached the agreed upon point," Sebastian stated, looking smug and pleased with himself.

"You…you…" Claude sputtered as his mind quickly supplied him with Sebastian's plan. "You did that on purpose."

Sebastian smirked. "I knew I couldn't catch you and I wanted to win. So I had to make sure that the scales were tipped in my favor," he answered. "And you played right into my plan."

Claude huffed, even though it was just for show. He couldn't be mad at Sebastian for pulling something like that and found that instead, he was more curious to know what Sebastian wanted in exchange for winning. "Then what, might I ask, did your devious little mind decide that it wanted if you won?"

"It decided that Soot and I wanted to stay at your apartment for a week," Sebastian murmured in his ear. "Provided of course you cook for us. I'm rather curious to taste your cooking that you seem so confident about."

A shiver worked its way through Claude's body at the heated words. "I would very much like that," he answered and slowly shifted until he stood on his feet. "How about we head back to your place so you can get your things for the week?"

Sebastian hummed. "I like the sound of that. I hope you know how to make chili. I'm somewhat in the mood for it."

Claude laughed as they slowly moved to the front of the rink, fingers laced together loosely. "I think I can make that for you tonight. It's still early enough and if I start it as soon as we get back, it'll be finished in time for dinner." They stepped out of the rink and onto the rubber mats, Claude pausing long enough to press a kiss to Sebastian's temple. "I'm rather glad you won."

"Me too," Sebastian answered as he sat down with a heavy sigh. "Me too."

* * *

The smell of food drifted through the apartment and Claude stared at the tiny black kitten that sat on the counter. It gazed back at him before letting out the softest of cries as it stood up and looked at him expectantly. Another cry left its mouth and Claude clicked his tongue at the animal. "Sebastian spoils you," he stated, the words making the kitten purr happily, as though she was agreeing with him.

With a huff, Claude set the spoon aside and leaned forward until he was eye level with the kitten. Her whiskers twitched and she sat down again before she started to groom herself, pink paws rubbing over her ears. Claude watched the act for a few minutes before finally picking her up, not pleased that she was still sitting on the counter.

"You're just jealous that Sebastian cuddles me at night and not you. Isn't that right, Soot," he stated as he set Soot on the ground. She flicked her tail at him and padded out of the room to go find Sebastian. "I'll take that as a yes," Claude murmured as he turned back to the pot on the stove.

Claude turned the heat down to low so the stew could simmer for the last ten minutes and placed a lid on top before leaving the kitchen as well. He already knew where Sebastian was and wasn't surprised to see Sebastian passed out on the couch in the living room. For the past few days, Sebastian had stayed up late to finish a drafting project for his class that was due next week.

After turning it in that morning, Sebastian had returned to Claude's apartment and had promptly collapsed on the couch. The action had Claude sighing, knowing that Sebastian was pushing himself too hard to finish a project that wasn't due until next week. Claude had ended up spending the rest of the day in the living room, looking over papers while he sat next to Sebastian.

Sebastian had woken up an hour or so after lunch to go to the bathroom, pluck a small mandarin orange from a bowl in the kitchen, and then tug Claude onto the couch with him. He split the orange between them, Claude making sure Sebastian ate the majority of the fruit, before Sebastian stretched out again for another nap, his head in Claude's lap.

Claude had finished looking over the reports while Sebastian napped, idly playing with the soft locks before slipping away to make dinner. That had been an hour ago and Claude was surprised to see that Sebastian was still asleep. He stopped next to Sebastian and shook his head. "You're not going to sleep tonight," he stated, even though he doubted Sebastian could hear him.

"I might," Sebastian murmured, proving Claude wrong. "I'm just resting my eyes right now."

"Sure," Claude stated and sat down on the edge of the couch. He watched as Sebastian's eyes opened, sleep still present in them, and he leaned down to trace over the dark smudges under crimson eyes. "Why did you work so hard to finish this project when it's not due for a while still?"

Sebastian hummed and leaned into the touch. "Because I wouldn't be able to work on it for the rest of the week because of work. Now that it's finished and out of the way, I can relax a bit more." He closed his eyes again. "Are you and Soot getting along okay?"

Claude chuckled. "I think she's jealous when we sleep together at night," he admitted and looked at the kitten that curled up on Sebastian's stomach. "She must miss having all that attention on her now."

"I won't leave her," Sebastian stated, his hand coming up to settle on Soot's body.

Claude nodded, understanding the subtle warning that came with the sentence. Sebastian wasn't going to toss the kitten out if Claude didn't like her, nor would he choose between them. Soot was important to Sebastian, just as Claude was. "I know," he finally said. "She was there first and before anyone else."

Sebastian smirked. "But that doesn't mean you have to be jealous of her either."

"I have no reason to be," Claude answered. "We each have our own attributes to give you and I know exactly what I can give you."

Crimson eyes rolled slightly at the statement and Sebastian waved Claude closer. "Why don't you show me one of those attributes then," he purred.

Claude hummed and leaned down. "With pleasure," he answered just as the timer started to go off in the kitchen. He cursed lowly and stood up. "I'll take a rain check on that. But you need to get up anyway. Dinner is ready."

Sebastian grunted and sat up slowly as Claude trotted into the kitchen. He turned the stove off and stirred the stew one last time, steam curling around Claude's face and fogging up his glasses. They were set aside as Claude ladled the thick soup into bowls before replacing the lid and carrying the bowls to the nearby table.

He placed the bowls on the table and Claude watched as Sebastian padded in slowly, holding Soot against his chest. "You spoil that kitten," Claude stated as he sat down.

"She's warm," Sebastian defended, taking a seat next to Claude. "Besides, she doesn't beg or bother you during dinner like a dog would. She just sleeps right here and lets us eat."

Claude shook his head and simply waved his hand. "Eat while it's still warm. There's pasta if you want to mix it in and a few side dishes of vegetables."

A smile crossed Sebastian's lips. "You would be the perfect poster boy for good eating habits," he commented, placing some bow-tie pasta in the bowl and stirring it into the stew. "Making sure all the food groups are properly represented and that I eat three good meals a day."

Golden eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm certain you weren't eating properly before you came here. I see how you work and how you were willing to skip meals in order to finish a project." He poked Sebastian in the side. "You're just asking to catch a cold."

Sebastian batted the hand away. "I'm fine," he protested. "I've lived this long before without your help and I'm doing just fine."

Silence settled around them for a while as they ate before Claude looked up, a smirk on his face. "But you have to admit that my cooking is good. Maybe better than yours," he teased.

The fork paused halfway to Sebastian's mouth before Sebastian turned to look at him. "I never said that," he claimed and shoved the piece of carrot into his mouth. Crimson eyes stared at the wall as Sebastian swallowed before he finally spoke again. "But maybe a few dishes are better than mine," he grunted.

"Thank you," Claude said happily, his voice light and pleased. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Sebastian flicked him off before returning to his dinner, clearly not happy about admitting that. The action only made Claude chuckle lightly as he continued to eat, dinner tasting even better after Sebastian admitted that. He didn't push Sebastian after that though, knowing that Sebastian would retaliate that night if he did by sleeping on the couch instead of the bed.

And no doubt Soot would feel proud and smug when she snuggled with him that night while Claude slept alone.

Claude snorted at himself as they continued to eat, the clinking of silverware breaking the silence in the kitchen. Dinner was finished quickly and they worked together to clean up the dishes before placing the leftovers in the refrigerator. He steered Sebastian away from a cake that rested under a dome, despite the protests, and pushed him into the living room.

"If you have sugar now, you'll never sleep tonight," he stated and moved over to the fireplace. "Although after how much you slept this afternoon, I doubt you'll even sleep tonight."

He opened the damper and Claude shifted a few logs around in the fireplace. They were hopefully in their last cold snap of the winter and Claude could only hope that it wouldn't dip below freezing again until next winter. Next to him, Sebastian placed a few more logs next to the hearth before settling down on the carpet.

"You know," Sebastian spoke up after a few minutes and he watched as the flames licked the logs. "I could sleep better tonight if you helped me fall asleep."

Claude glanced up at the words and looked at Sebastian. "How so?" He asked curiously, his heart starting to beat a little faster in his chest.

Sebastian smirked and tugged Claude closer. "You could always tire me out again," he purred, his lips brushing against Claude's ear as his hand trailed down a clothed chest. It brushed lightly over Claude's groin and Claude jerked at the feeling.

"How should I tire you out?" Claude questioned, turning his head to nibble on Sebastian's earlobe. "With my mouth or by another way?"

"Mouth would be good," Sebastian murmured, his fingers rubbing over a slowly growing bulge. "No further," he finished, voice soft and slightly hesitant.

Claude nodded. "No further," he agreed and turned Sebastian's head to face him so their lips could press together. He devoured Sebastian's mouth eagerly, nipping at Sebastian's lower lip before pushing his tongue into the warm cavern. Their bodies rubbed against each other in front of the fireplace, the heat from the flames paling in comparison to the inferno between them.

Slowly, Claude pushed at Sebastian's shoulder, lowering him to the ground. He straddled Sebastian, their hips rocking together to an unsung tune as they moved against each other and panted softly. It had been far too long and knowing that it was Sebastian underneath him was almost enough to send Claude over the edge already.

His fingers slipped underneath Sebastian's shirt, slowly pushing it up before looking up at Sebastian to ask if it was okay. Sebastian nodded at him and Claude finished peeling the shirt from Sebastian's body. The moment pale skin came into view, Claude leaned down and took a pink nipple into his mouth, nipping and sucking at the little bud.

Sebastian squirmed and bucked under the ministrations, tugging at his hair and silently asking for more. The action made Claude smirk around the hard nipple and he scrapped his teeth over it, drawing a low moan from Sebastian's mouth. His fingers played with the neglected nipple until Sebastian's hands came up to thread through his hair, tugging at the locks slightly.

"You like that?" Claude asked as he looked up at Sebastian, taking in the flushed cheeks.

"Arrogant," Sebastian hissed and his hands tightened as Claude blew over the wet nipple. He shivered at the feeling and Sebastian tossed his head back. "Feels good," he muttered.

Claude chuckled lowly and he slowly moved down the expanse of Sebastian's torso, licking and kissing the pale skin. "I aim to please," he murmured, lips brushing over Sebastian's sides. He felt Sebastian tremble under him and Claude paused briefly before kissing the area again. "Ticklish?" He teased.

Sebastian hummed deep in his throat. "Why bother telling you? You'll find out for yourself anyway."

"True," Claude answered and scraped his nails lightly over Sebastian's sides, watching as Sebastian squirmed on the floor. Gooseflesh raced to the surface as the skin became more sensitive and a small patch of skin, just above Sebastian's hip, had him jumping away from the touch. "There we go," Claude murmured.

His mouth descended to the spot, sucking hard at the sensitive skin until it turned a bright red and Sebastian's hips trembled next to Claude's head. Claude's tongue soothed over the spot before he moved up Sebastian's body again to capture swollen lips. They kissed lazily, tongues brushing over each other as Claude's fingers continued to stroke Sebastian's sides.

Claude's fingers moved down slowly until he reached the waistband of Sebastian's pants. They teased the area above the pants as their kiss broke and Claude glanced down at Sebastian. "By your word," he said lowly and watched as crimson eyes fluttered open. They locked with his and Claude sucked in a deep breath at the sight of lust and desire swirling deep within their gaze, Sebastian's pupils wide and dark with the emotions.

"I haven't said stop yet," Sebastian answered firmly.

Claude chuckled lowly. "You just did," he joked and Sebastian's shoulders relaxed a notch, leaving Claude to continue his ministrations. He pulled Sebastian's pants down and let him kick them off, feeling amusement at the sight before him. "You went commando today?"

"I was tired," Sebastian stated and sent Claude a feral look. "What are you going to do about it?"

A smirk slipped across Claude's lips as he lowered his head and pressed a soft kiss to the inside of Sebastian's thigh. "Something," he said and nipped lightly at the pale skin.

Legs trembled on either side of Claude's head as he continued to tease Sebastian, kissing and nipping all the places but the one area that ached the most. Sebastian's hips bucked slightly, a silent plea for Claude to touch him but Claude pointedly ignored it for now, wanting to draw out the pleasure for just a little longer.

His mouth moved lower, lips brushing against the side of Sebastian's knee before pressing against the underside. Sebastian jerked at the sensitive spot and soft pants fell from his mouth until finally, Claude gave into the unspoken words. He moved back up Sebastian's body and lowered his head until his lips pressed against the flushed and swollen head of Sebastian's cock.

Sebastian's hips bucked at the simple touch and Claude chuckled lowly, pleased to get such a reaction from Sebastian. He reached out to hold Sebastian's hips down and slowly lowered his head, the heated cock slipping past his lips. His tongue swirled around the red tip and pressed against the slit until Sebastian cried out in pleasure.

The fingers in his hair clutched tighter at the strands and tore them slightly, but the pain only added to Claude's arousal. He rocked his arousal against the soft carpet, searching for some sort of friction as he took more of Sebastian's cock into his mouth.

A strangled noise left Sebastian's mouth as Claude's tongue flattened against the underside of his cock. "Cl-Claude," Sebastian hissed and his hips pushed against Claude's hands, wanting to thrust into the wet heat.

Claude pulled away and licked his lips as he looked at Sebastian. "How's that kitten?" He purred and chuckled at Sebastian's disgruntled look.

"I've had better," Sebastian finally answered and a small smirk slipped across his lips. "You're not even mediocre compared to them."

Claude frowned and a low growl left his throat before he lowered his head again, determined to show Sebastian what he could do. His tongue swirled around the tip and he took more of the hard cock into his mouth until the tip tapped the back of his throat. He relaxed his throat, trying to control his gag reflex before Claude started to bob his head. His eyes darted up to look at Sebastian and he held the intense crimson gaze as he hollowed out his cheeks.

The action made Sebastian toss his head back and groan loudly in the quiet room. His legs shook next to Claude's head as Claude pulled back slowly, keeping his tongue pressed against the underside of Sebastian's cock. Claude paused at the tip and carefully grazed his teeth over the sensitive head.

Sebastian's hand flew to his mouth to muffle the cry that built in his throat but Claude still heard the soft moans. Claude smirked at the sound and pulled off with a wet pop, drawing a noise of complaint from Sebastian. Claude dipped his head and ran his tongue over the tightly drawn sac at the base of Sebastian's erection, pleased to hear Sebastian groan lowly.

He fondled them carefully while his mouth returned to Sebastian's cock and he watched as Sebastian quickly came undone before him. Pale skin flushed red with arousal and a thin sheen of sweat coated Sebastian's skin. Beads of sweat trickled down Sebastian's face and his black locks plastered to his forehead and the side of his face, while Sebastian bit into his lower lip.

Claude reached up and ran his finger over the swollen lip, tugging it free. "Don't," he said as he paused in his ministrations. "I want to hear your voice."

Sebastian groaned and nodded as Claude lowered his head once more, only to have Sebastian tug sharply at his hair. "I won't last much longer," he panted heavily.

"That was the point," Claude stated with a small smirk.

"What about you?" Sebastian asked and his eyes looked down at the bulge in Claude's pants.

Claude shook his head. "This was about you," he answered. "Making sure that you would sleep tonight. Plus you deserve a reward after working so hard on your project this week."

Sebastian grunted and tugged Claude up until he straddled his hips. "If it's my reward then I say that I want you to finish as well." His fingers pushed Claude's pants down slightly. "Can I?"

"I didn't say stop," Claude answered, knowing that Sebastian needed to hear him give permission. Sebastian wouldn't do anything sexual without Claude first giving his consent, something Claude had learned quickly. It made a cold lump of dread settle in Claude's stomach every time he thought about what caused Sebastian to act that way and he tried his best not to dwell on it too much.

Claude shivered as Sebastian pushed his pants down the rest of the way and the cool air brushed over his heated skin. He kicked them away and looked down at Sebastian, watching his expression and reaction carefully.

"How do you want to do this?" He asked, pushing aside his pride and letting Sebastian take control. "Sixty-nine?"

Sebastian shook his head quickly. "No," he said and bucked his hips up so their cocks brushed together. "Something like this."

Claude nodded and rolled them over so Sebastian straddled his hips. "How about we do it this way," he murmured and his hands settled on Sebastian's hips. It would give Sebastian a sense of control and freedom instead of staying pinned to the ground.

A low purr left Sebastian's throat as he rocked his hips against Claude's and this erections rubbed together. "Much better," he stated and leaned forward to capture Claude's lips in a searing kiss.

Their tongues curled around each other, fighting to pin the other down and Claude smirked as he worked his way into Sebastian's mouth. He had more experience than Sebastian did and continued to rock his hips up against Sebastian, until Sebastian couldn't think straight.

His hand helped guide Sebastian's movements as his other hand grasped their cocks and pumped them slowly as they continued to rut against each other. Their bodies slipped against each other as the friction between them built up and Claude could feel the air growing hotter between them. Sebastian panted and moaned in his ear, voicing his pleasure as they continued to move together and the noises only added to Claude's arousal.

"I love your voice," he grunted and twisted his wrist to give a sharp jerk on their erections that had Sebastian groaning loudly. "Don't hold it back, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded, too lost in pleasure to form proper words. Broken words fell from his mouth along with pleasure filled groans that made Claude's cock twitch in his hand. "Cl-Claude," he groaned.

"Almost there," Claude muttered and his thumb circled around the tip of Sebastian's cock, making Sebastian shake above him. "That's right," he murmured and gave a few more jerks with his hand before Sebastian's body tensed and hot come coated Claude's hand.

Sebastian's hips jerked as he rode out his orgasm, bucking against Claude and clutching his arms tightly. Claude winced slightly as Sebastian's nails dug into his skin but continued to rock his hips against Sebastian until he found his own release and came with a soft grunt.

He felt Sebastian slump against him and pant against his neck, making Claude chuckle lowly. "Still mediocre?" He asked, his voice smug.

Teeth nipped at his neck before Sebastian pushed himself off his chest and looked down at Claude with a sated look. "Excellent," he murmured and pressed his lips to Claude's in a lazy kiss. "Best I've ever had."

"You flatter me," Claude said lowly and drew Sebastian back down for another lazy kiss, content to hold Sebastian in his arms for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

A small smirk settled on Claude's lips as he watched William stiffen in his chair, no doubt unhappy with the ending of the most recent story. Next to him though, The Undertaker giggled lightly behind his hands and there were a few other chuckles behind them. Claude could see green eyes narrowing at him, as though they were trying to figure out what to do with him and Claude couldn't help but smirk at Will.

"I did stop myself before going into detail about what happened that night," Claude stated. But saying that didn't mean that Claude hadn't thought about how that night ended, the pleasure that he had shared with Sebastian and all the other touches they shared well into the night. It was probably dangerous to tease Will while in court but Claude had found some sense of humor in the whole thing.

Will clicked his tongue and pushed up his glasses. "You may have stopped yourself but you still implied what happened that night. Something that we could've done without knowing," Will snapped.

The Undertaker stood up and shook his head. "Doubtful. That information, while highly amusing to some and slightly scarring for others, was very important. It shows just how close the two of them were and that everything between them was consensual." He stated. "You asked to know the whole story and that includes how they started to date. You and everyone else needed to know that it was a mutual agreement on their parts to enter the relationship and now you know."

William stood up and for a moment, Claude worried that The Undertaker had crossed the line. But Will simply glared at him before giving a disgusted sigh at The Undertaker. "I know that I asked for you to tell the story and that you were simply giving me the answers that I sought. However, from here on out, there will be no further mentions of sexual escapades. Do I make myself clear?"

The Undertaker giggled. "But where's the fun in that?" He asked, waving Claude to sit down.

Sighing softly, Claude settled down in his chair, feeling exhaustion tug at his body. He knew that it would take a while to tell the story but it was honestly taking longer than what Claude wanted. He wanted to go back home, and know that they had closed the case. That the people responsible were behind bars for their crimes. Crimes that they would pay for. But nothing could undo the damage they had done and Claude hated them for that.

Golden eyes darted to the side, taking in the two figures that sat tensely in their chairs. Claude couldn't see their faces but he was certain that they were tight with anxiety. They were guilty; everyone knew that. The evidence was there, proved by science as well as physical proof, there was no way to deny it. The only thing needed now was a judge to declare them guilty in their crimes and then the victory would be Claude's, and that was something he couldn't wait for.

Pushing the thoughts from his mind, Claude forced himself to focus on The Undertaker as he told the next part of the story. As of now, Claude couldn't say much more until later on in the trial. They were at the part where everything had turned upside down and the vile bastards had torn Sebastian from Claude's arms. It wasn't a pleasant memory and one that Claude would sooner forget. But it would always remain in his mind, like a brand on the skin.

The Undertaker leaned down and placed a careful hand on his shoulder. "I have to tell this part next, Claude," he murmured lowly, the serious tone sounding strange and out of place. "I know you don't like it, but you have to keep calm or William will throw you of court and the case could fall apart."

Claude nodded. "I understand," he answered and let out a long sigh. "I'm fine. I can do this."

The Undertaker squeezed his shoulder in a comforting gesture before straightening once more. "I'll take over from here," he said.

Will scowled slightly. "Is this another part of the story that you'll be telling for Sebastian?"

"No," The Undertaker stated. "At least not yet. But in order to understand how things changed, you need to know what was going on around the same time. While Claude and Sebastian were growing closer, Tanaka was working on keeping his promise to bring Sebastian back and was planning with his partner during that time."

Green eyes slid to the side and Will examined the two figures sitting silently at the table. "I feel that they should tell their story instead of you. I think that is only fair. Don't you agree, Undertaker?" William questioned.

The Undertaker smiled. "I doubt they're in a talking mood, Your Honor."

Will pushed up his glasses and focused on the two men. "Will the accused make a statement?" He asked, giving them a stern look.

Soft whispers passed between them as they talked amongst themselves and then their lawyer. Claude watched the interactions, trembling silently in his chair as anger coursed through his veins. They wouldn't tell the truth if given the chance and it would only make the trial drag on longer. His fingers clenched around the edge of the chair and he bit his lip, staying silent even though Claude wanted nothing more than to shout that they were liars.

Finally, the lawyer stood up, making Claude tense. "We won't be making a statement, Your Honor."

Claude let out a deep sigh and he slumped in the chair before turning to look at Will, waiting for him to speak. This was an important part of the story and they couldn't ignore it. If they couldn't tell it, then there would be pieces missing.

"Undertaker, you may proceed to tell the court what happened next," Will said after moments of silent debating.

The Undertaker nodded and adjusted his suit. "Around the same time that Sebastian was staying with Claude, Tanaka was making plans to get Sebastian back under his thumb and he needed the help of an old friend to do so…"

* * *

A briefcase swung back and forth as Tanaka walked across the parking lot. It was empty of people, just the way Tanaka preferred it, and he checked his watch once more as he walked towards a tall, ornate building. It was ten-thirty in the morning, still early by most standards and at this time, students were in class and very few wandered around outside in the cold.

He had planned it this way, as he couldn't have Sebastian see him on the campus. It would put a small wrench in his plans and Tanaka had come too far now to back down. It had taken him years to track Sebastian down after he left, with the promise that he would never return. For three years, Sebastian had worked for him and then left, without a look back.

At first, Tanaka had simply bided his time, waiting for Sebastian to come to his senses and come crawling back. But months passed and turned into a year before Tanaka realized that Sebastian wasn't coming back. By then, Sebastian had moved apartments and vanished, making it harder to track him down. Just the thought of it now was enough to make Tanaka frustrated.

Sebastian had been his best earner and for three years, brought in a hefty amount of income. The business still did well without him, but Tanaka missed the added income that Sebastian had brought. Several of his patrons still asked for him and were disappointed to learn that he was gone. It was for those reasons that Tanaka had started to track Sebastian down again, determined to bring him back.

It was hard and Tanaka didn't have much to start with but he pushed on. He knew that the rewards would be worth the effort. And in the end, that effort paid off. It had been a hunch more than anything, but at the time, Tanaka didn't have much to go off. He had started checking the bars, figuring that Sebastian would somehow end up back there.

Bartending was a good job for someone like Sebastian. It provided a good source of income and Sebastian's features would draw in more than enough tips each night. But with each bar Tanaka checked, he found his hopes sinking lower and lower until at last, he had checked every bar in the city and came up empty handed.

It wasn't until several months later that Tanaka saw an advertisement for  _Faust_ , proudly boasting the wine tower and an elegant bar. After seeing the flyer, Tanaka knew Sebastian would be there. Everything about it screamed of Sebastian's style and the next day, Tanaka found himself at the restaurant.

It was crowded despite being the middle of the week and Tanaka watched as the angels moved up and down the tower, clad in their white costumes. But there, standing out among the white was a person wearing all black and even so far away, Tanaka knew that it was Sebastian. He made reservations for a later night and after talking with the hostess, confirmed that the figure he had seen was indeed Sebastian; the fallen angel.

The name suited Sebastian and Tanaka knew that he would keep it for Sebastian once he came back to the bar. His clients would like the name and Tanaka found that it suited Sebastian. After confirming his reservations, Tanaka left, already planning on how best to approach Sebastian.

The meeting that night told Tanaka everything that he assumed. Sebastian hadn't lost the spark that drove his clients crazy and if anything, the years seemed to make Sebastian even more graceful and appealing. Sebastian wouldn't come willingly but Tanaka had seen the smallest hint of fear in crimson eyes that told him Sebastian would fight every step of the way.

If Sebastian came back, it would be by force and Tanaka needed that leverage in order to win Sebastian over. And Tanaka was about to meet that leverage today.

They called him The Earl at the bar, but Tanaka knew him as Charles Grey. Grey frequented  _Tea House_  before Sebastian started working as a bartender and once he joined the list, Sebastian became Grey's favorite server. Grey often requested time with Sebastian during the years that Sebastian worked for Tanaka, much to Sebastian's chagrin.

Like Tanaka, Grey had expected Sebastian to come crawling back after leaving the bar. When a year passed without any sign of Sebastian, Grey helped fund Tanaka's search while taking a small break from the bar to focus on his application to work at the nearby university. He returned almost a year later to celebrate his success and took up his old position at  _Tea House_.

Grey had a habit of breaking the more rebellious servers and further training the obedient ones. The patrons welcomed him back with hearty slaps on the back as they offered their congratulations to his most recent job, but claimed that they sorely missed his services at the bar. Grey stated that his new job, dean to the College of Business at University of Lakes, was a necessary evil to keep up fronts and happily picked up the offered whip that night.

The new job kept Grey busy, but not too busy that Grey couldn't stop by  _Tea House_  every few nights. It almost felt like old times, the only thing missing was Sebastian. Until now. Fate was cruel and humorous in her way.

When Sebastian left the bar three years ago, he only had a high school diploma and the thought of college was something he had never mentioned. But the thought had always been on Sebastian's mind and he saved money for tuition while working at the bar. Tanaka hadn't known it at the time, but when Sebastian left the bar, it was to enter college with the hopes of earning his degree.

And fate, in her twisted sense of humor, landed Grey his job as the Dean of Business at the same college Sebastian ended up attending. For a year now, Sebastian had been right there, under their noses the whole time and they had been none the wiser. It was irony at its best and Tanaka couldn't help but chuckle as he walked into the business building.

He climbed the steps and slowly made his way down the hallway to where Grey's office was. Their talk last night on the phone had been short and vague, simply planning the details of where they would meet. It was a risk for Tanaka to be on campus, on the off chance that Sebastian might see him, but Grey's office was the best place to meet.

A small, polite smile crossed his lips as he entered the waiting area and the student behind the desk smiled back at him. "Can I help you?" The student asked.

Tanaka nodded. "Yes, I have a meeting with the Dean. He's expecting me."

"Can you wait one minute?" The male asked and picked up the phone. They exchanged a few words before they student placed the phone back in the cradle and smiled at him again. "He'll see you now."

"Thank you," Tanaka murmured and circled around the desk. The door to Grey's office opened and he slipped inside, giving a brief nod to Grey before taking a seat. He waited patiently for Grey to lock the door and take a seat behind the desk once more. "You're anxious today," he commented once Grey sat down.

Grey snorted. "And you're not? You're not the one who had to flirt with the hostess to get the information on Sebastian. It took a while you know. I couldn't just waltz in there and ask what he does during his time off. He knows what I look like and seeing us both at his place of work would spook him."

Tanaka clicked his tongue. "But that's why I told you and asked you to get the information we needed," he stated. "You once served in the military and those skills in stealth and infiltration were what we needed. Anyone else would've tipped Sebastian off."

"He is smart," Grey murmured and picked up a piece of paper that sat on the desk. "He's currently in the College of Architecture with one more year remaining before he can graduate. I asked the Dean of his college to forward his grades and classes to me, and I've been looking over them for the past week. He took a few business classes in the past and his advisor enrolled him in his last business class this year. That gives us enough reason for me to call him in."

Tanaka nodded and looked at the paper Grey passed to him. "He started college the year he left," he said, looking at the age and year marked on the transcript. "One more year and he would've gotten away without a trace."

A cruel smirk settled on Grey's lips. "But we caught him just in time. He worked at  _Tea Leaves_  for three years to save up enough money to enter college. Three years he put up with everything you offer at your bar, all for an education. I say that he values his education very highly and if it were threatened, he would be willing to listen to us." His fingers drummed against the surface of the desk. "There are so many things to threaten him with in regards to that."

Tanaka chuckled. "How soon can you call him in here?" He asked, eager to get Sebastian under his thumb again.

"Hopefully soon," Grey purred. "I miss feeling his warm mouth around my cock. He really was the best server you had at that place."

"But this time, we need to make sure he doesn't leave again," Tanaka said coolly. "He knows that he only has a year left and just has to stick things out until then. And I'm not sure about you, but I would rather have him around for more than a year."

Violence flashed in Grey's eyes. "Do you have something in mind?" He asked. "If not, I would gladly take the trouble of breaking him of your hands. Nothing a few lashes won't fix. Maybe some scars on that pretty back of his."

Tanaka shook his head. "We don't want to cut him up so badly that he's not attractive anymore. People pay more because he's good looking and if he's covered in scars, no one will want him."

Grey grunted. "I didn't mean cover his body in scars. Just a few in the right spots, like the base of his neck and spine. It's very arousing to lick over those spots and the marks will only make them all the more sensitive. Can you see it now? Sebastian trembling on the floor as those spots are stimulated, his back red and welted from whip marks while my knife teases his sides. Lightly tracing over his skin but not cutting. Only giving the illusion that they are."

"You're a sadistic man," Tanaka murmured, a grin slipping across his face. "I like it."

Chuckling, Grey tucked the papers away before looking up at Tanaka. "Keep your phone close," he said. "I'll call you when I have a meeting with him. I'm sure you would like to see his face when he finds out the news."

Tanaka smirked. "That I would," he answered. "Keep me informed." Grey nodded and without a further word, Tanaka slipped out of the office. He ignored the office aid and swept through the hallways, his mind racing with ways to break Sebastian to keep him from leaving again. Blackmail was a dangerous and tricky thing.

Sebastian was smart and if backed into a corner, he would find a way to get out by any means necessary. Going to the police was the first option but it would be hard to convince them that a respected college Dean and an old man where responsible for his torture. No one would believe that Tanaka owned such a bar and even if it were looked into, they wouldn't find anything.

They would have to keep a close eye on Sebastian after this to make sure he didn't try anything foolish. It would be best if Sebastian moved closer to the bar where Tanaka could have people watch him in his downtime and Grey could handle the days Sebastian went to school. Take him to and from the work and school to make sure he didn't seek out help.

It was a solid plan with only a few complications, but with time, those things would smooth out and Sebastian would once more be in their grasp. The thought had Tanaka chuckling as he slid into his car. "Soon, Sebastian," he murmured as the car was started. "Soon."

* * *

Sebastian's fingers danced across his jeans, his heart racing slightly faster than normal. Two weeks ago, he received a call from the Dean's office claiming that there was a problem with one of his classes and they needed to figure out the problem. He couldn't understand why they had to involve the Dean when it was usually the advisors that handled class scheduling problems but he couldn't exactly turn down the meeting.

Hopefully this mess wouldn't put him behind for graduation. After Tanaka's reappearance, nearly a month ago, Sebastian had remained on edge, wondering what Tanaka had planned. He knew what Tanaka wanted, but how he would go about getting it, was the part that left Sebastian in the dark. It left him unnerved and now more than ever, Sebastian wanted to leave.

The only problem was his relationship with Claude. He didn't exactly want to leave Claude when he graduated. However, at the same time, staying in the city wasn't an option so long as Tanaka was still alive. Graduation was still a year away and there was plenty of time for things to change between them, but a part of Sebastian hoped that nothing would.

The past month and a half that they had been dating was the best time Sebastian had in a long time, and he didn't want to give that up just yet. Call it greedy, but Sebastian wanted the chance for a bit of happiness after the three years of hell working with Tanaka. Was that so much to ask?

Even now, three years later, those memories haunted Sebastian when the nights grew too quiet. He would lie in bed and stare up at the ceiling, still seeing that room where so many people had bought his services, still smelling the scent of tobacco and cheap beer, and still feeling their filthy hands on his body.

The memories had eased with time but they would always remain. And seeing Tanaka over a month ago had been enough to bring all those memories rushing back at him in full force. Thankfully, Claude had been there and had helped to keep the nightmares at bay, but only just. They wouldn't truly go away until Tanaka was dead or his bar was closed down.

"Mr. Michaelis?" A voice called and Sebastian looked up. "Sorry to keep you waiting, the Dean will see you now."

Sebastian nodded tensely and gave a mumbled 'thank you' before grabbing his bag. He finished his classes for the day and he was off tonight, giving Sebastian plenty of time to relax this afternoon once the meeting was over. Maybe sneak over to Claude's and surprise him with dinner. The thought made him smile slightly as he walked over to the office door where the aid was waiting for him.

The student aid opened the door and gave a smile, trying to ease him. "Have a good meeting," he said and gestured to the inside of the office.

Sebastian smiled back and stepped into the office, the door closing behind him. The office was shaped like an 'L' and Sebastian moved down the short hallway before rounding the corner. "You wanted to see me…" he trailed off, eyes growing wide and blood turning to ice in his veins as his gaze settled on the two figures waiting for him in front of the desk. "E-Earl," he stammered, nightmares flashing in front of his open eyes.

A hand grasped his upper arm, holding it tight as Tanaka guided him to a chair. "Sit Sebastian," Tanaka muttered and pushed him down into the chair. "You look like you're about to pass out."

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian demanded as the hand left his arm, coming to rest on his shoulder. His previous fears had vanished, replaced instead with anger, even though the fear still sat in the back of his mind. His eyes darted around the room, taking in everything and looking for something that he could use as a weapon if needed. He left that life long ago and Sebastian wouldn't go down without a fight if they were hoping for a repeat.

Charles Grey, according to his name on the desk plate, chuckled lowly. "Relax, Sebastian. We're not going to do anything to you, yet. We're just here to talk today."

Sebastian ground his teeth and stored the name away for later. "Then talk," he spat. "I'm not in the mood for your games right now. What the hell do you want?"

"Your grades are very impressive," Grey said, the smile slipping from his face as he grew serious. "Not quite a 4.0 student, but you're pretty high up there. You should be proud. With these grades and your work in drafting, you're sure to get a job with a business once you graduate."

Sebastian stiffened and he eyed Grey cautiously. Already, he didn't like the way things sounded and he made sure to keep himself guarded. He wouldn't give anything away and would reveal nothing. Most importantly, they couldn't know about Claude. That would only give them more leverage over him and Sebastian wasn't going to give them that option.

"Is there a point to all this?" He asked tensely.

Grey smirked. "I'm glad you asked that, Sebastian. I don't think I need to tell you that at this school and to everyone else in the world, you're nothing but a student who wants to graduate college by any means necessary, and I'm a Dean at the College of Business. We're two very different people with very different social standings in how society views up. Society would believe me over you, as I'm older, successful, and more reliable. My job history is outstanding while yours is…less than adequate."

Sebastian snarled at the words, his hands tightening on the armrest. Tanaka gave his shoulder a small warning squeeze and Sebastian jerked his shoulder from Tanaka's grip only to have Tanaka strike him in the face. "You would do well to remember where you are, little fallen angel," Tanaka said lowly as he traced over the red spot. "We're just talking. No need to act so violent."

A snort left Sebastian's mouth but he stayed silent on the subject and didn't move again when Tanaka's hand rested on his shoulder once more. "Get to your point then," he said instead, focusing on Grey.

"My point is that, I hold a great deal of trust in this college and with society. All I have to do is say that you plagiarized a few papers there, had someone take your tests for you there, and they school board will kick you out of the college so fast that you wouldn't know what happened. And after that happens, and that lie stains your permanent record, you'll never get into another college again," Grey stated, his lips curled in a cruel smirk. "You would never stand a chance against me."

Sebastian swallowed, feeling as though Grey had tossed a bucket of ice water over his body. "You're blackmailing me," he stated, because it wasn't a question. Grey wouldn't tell him this without reason and Sebastian was smart enough to connect the points together. Grey had the power and Sebastian didn't, as simple as that. But he wouldn't go throwing his weight around like that unless he had something to gain.

Grey chuckled. "How smart you are, Sebastian," he cooed. "But the real question is; what do I want in exchange for holding my tongue in this little game."

"I have a few ideas," Sebastian hissed, none of them pleasant in his mind. "But for the sake of argument, let's say that I don't know."

A mock pout formed on Grey's lips. "You're no fun, Sebastian," he stated, but his eyes gave him away. They spoke of a cruel nature and a malevolence that looked to strike at any time. And Sebastian was in the crosshairs. "But if you want, I'll play this little game of yours."

"How generous," Sebastian said flatly.

Grey leaned forward and rested his arms on the desk. "It's simple really. In exchange for keeping my silence on this little matter, you will agree to come back to  _Tea House_  and work there." His smirk grew wider. "And that includes servicing your favorite client."

Sebastian's lips twitched and his stomach churned, making him feel as though he was going to be sick at any minute. That had been the worst outcome Sebastian could bring to mind and now that the deal was out there for all to hear, he desperately wished that they were joking. "Can't we work out some other type of agreement?" He asked hopefully.

Grey shook his head. "There is no other agreement. You will agree to come back to the bar and live at a place of our choosing so we can watch you, and in return, we'll keep our silence."

"You want me to move?" Sebastian exclaimed, finding the situation spiraling out of control even more. "Why can't I stay at my apartment now? You said so yourself, no one would believe me if I tried to tell them. At least let me keep one thing to myself; you're taking the rest of it away."

Tanaka clicked his tongue. "Regardless of if you told someone or not, letting you stay at your apartment would give you hope and the will to fight against us. We don't want that."

"We want to break you," Grey finished with a low purr. "To have you bow and submit before us like the whore you are."

Crimson eyes flashed in anger. "I am not a whore," Sebastian snarled. "I may have worked at the place, selling my services alongside bartending, but never once did I spread my legs like the others."

Tanaka yanked his head back, forcing his neck to arch painfully. "And I let you have that choice but if you don't stop talking, I might not give you a choice as to what services you sell. Be grateful I'm giving you that much," he spat.

Sebastian growled low in his throat and his mind raced as he tried to think of a way out. "I can't break the contract to my apartment," he finally said, hoping to stall. "And I refuse to pay for it when I'm not even there to enjoy it."

"Details," Grey stated. "I'll talk to the owners and work something out. In the meantime, I'll pay for the remaining months on your rent. Call it a welcome back present from me," he purred.

"What about my classes?" Sebastian asked. They shot his first chance down and now Sebastian gripped at the falling straws. "I only have a year left. I'm not about to pull out now."

Grey grunted. "You will come to school with me in the mornings and Tanaka will pick you up the moment your last class is over. That way you have no time to try to find help."

A snort escaped Sebastian's mouth. "You're going through a lot of trouble for the likes of me," he stated. "Don't you think it would be better to drop all this and save yourself the trouble?"

Tanaka shook his head. "With the amount of money you'll bring back in, I consider every second well spent," he claimed. "No matter what you say, you cannot sweet talk your way out of this Sebastian. You have no other option and your hands are tied in this matter. The only thing up to you now, is whether you'll make this easy or hard on yourself."

"One request," Sebastian said quickly. He wasn't getting out of this right now and if he had to play along, he wanted to make sure it was at least by his rules. "Nothing with The Earl. I'll come back, but I don't want him touching me. I would rather face expulsion than go through that again."

"Deal," Tanaka said, despite the furious look on Grey's face. "We'll discuss this later," he finished quickly, placating Grey.

Grey snarled and turned to look at Sebastian. "Tanaka will take you back to your apartment and you can gather your things. You'll start work tonight."

"What about my other job?" Sebastian shot back. "I can't stop showing up at work without a reason."

"I'll take care of it," Grey answered and waved a hand. "Now get out of my office. You don't have much time before your first shift starts," he purred, looking pleased and content with himself. The sight made Sebastian sick as he stood up, mind already racing. He didn't have much time and he needed a plan.

* * *

Crimson eyes darted around the cool room, taking in the gray stones that lined the walls. Everything was just as he remembered it and it sent chills down Sebastian's spine. His things lined the far wall of the room, set up exactly the way they had been the last time he worked here. Six hours, that's how long it took to turn Sebastian's life upside down.

Within that time, Tanaka helped remove his clothes and belongings from his apartment before bringing him here. Sebastian had said goodbye to the apartment that he had worked so hard to earn and then had to do the second hardest thing in his life. He had to return Soot to the animal shelter, as Tanaka forbid the kitten to come with them.

Tanaka had at least been nice enough to give Sebastian his privacy when he gave Soot back and had stayed out in the car. It hadn't been easy to give her up, especially as he had just adopted her not too long ago. But he knew that she wouldn't stay at the adoption center for long. Because while Sebastian hated giving Soot up, she was also going to help save him.

With Tanaka out in the car, Sebastian had been able to pass off Claude's name and number to the woman who worked the front desk, stating that Claude had already agreed to take care of Soot and just needed to pick her up. She informed him that they would call Claude and have him pick up the kitten, along with her toys and belongings.

After that, Sebastian had filled out the correct paperwork for returning Soot along with the papers that signed her over to Claude. And when the woman was taking Soot to the kennels in the back of the shop, Sebastian had slipped a small note into the papers that would be given to Claude. He made sure to keep it brief and vague in case either Tanaka or Grey looked into the matter.

' _Your kitten is lost, find me. And don't believe what you hear (5:25)'_

The worker collected the papers after that, the message passing along with them and Sebastian bid the woman farewell before going back out to the car. Tanaka grunted at him for taking so long before they started to drive again. It wasn't until they were further away that Sebastian pulled out his phone and started to send a text message.

Tanaka snatched the phone away before he could hit send and snarled at him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He scowled.

"I can't just vanish without breaking up with my boyfriend," Sebastian snapped. "He'll go to the police then and it'll only make things worse for all of us."

Tanaka glanced at the message. "I can't keep lying every time I see your face by saying that I feel the same way. I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. Goodbye," he read aloud. "Aw, isn't that touching. I'll save you the heartache and press send for you." He pressed the button and the message sent, Sebastian watching helplessly. Tanaka removed the battery and tossed the phone out the window. "And now your last connection to him is gone."

Sebastian growled lowly but didn't say anything, choosing instead to look at the clock on the dashboard that flashed 5:40. It would take a while and it was probably a long shot, but Sebastian hoped that Claude would derive a conclusion. The note written at 5:25 and the message at 5:40. Sebastian wrote the note first and with it, he hoped that Claude wouldn't believe the text message after picking up Soot tomorrow.

If everything went according to plan, Claude would pick up Soot the next morning and find the note before piecing everything together. By then, Sebastian would start the second part of his plan that would help Claude find him. But in order for that to happen, Sebastian had to play nice and bide his time for a while.

Sebastian had already planted the seeds, in not just Claude's head but Tanaka's as well. As much as Sebastian hated telling Tanaka about Claude, it was unavoidable and Sebastian could only hope that it would work out in the end. Sending Claude the text message though had been the hardest thing Sebastian had to do in his life and already, he regretted it.

The door opened behind him, pulling Sebastian from his thoughts and he turned around, watching as Tanaka and Grey walked through the door. It shut behind them and Sebastian felt a chill race down his spine as they moved to his side. He jerked as Grey grabbed his arm and Sebastian snarled at them. "I thought we agreed that I wouldn't touch you," he spat.

"We did," Tanaka answered as he dragged Sebastian over to the wall. "But in order to placate him, I agreed that he would be the one to tame and break you."

Sebastian struggled against Grey's hands before cold handcuffs curled around his wrists. "What do you mean by that?" He asked as Grey lifted his hands up and Sebastian dangled from the ceiling, his toes barely touching the floor. A low hiss left Sebastian's mouth as his shirt tore away, leaving his chest bare to the world.

"Like this," Grey answered and the crack of a whip echoed throughout the room. Sebastian jerked and bit his lip as the tip of the whip licked his flesh. Fire burned across his back and Sebastian gasped for breath as another lash found its mark on his back. "Or would you rather me pump you full of drugs until you no longer have any free will to call your own? Your choice Sebastian," he crowed and snapped the whip again.

Gritting his teeth against the onslaught of pain, Sebastian shook his head. He would rather take the pain than the other option. But the fact that Grey would go that far terrified him and told Sebastian just how dangerous his position was now. He needed to be careful around Grey and always assume that Grey was planning something.

"Then if you don't want the drugs, I suggest you stop holding back those pretty screams of yours," Grey stated. "I love to hear the caged bird sing. Let me hear your cries."

The whip connected again with Sebastian's skin and he cried out in pain, not bothering to hold back. They wouldn't damage him physically, his value would decrease if he was scarred. But the whip could leave marks that would fade by the next day so long as Grey didn't lose his temper. Another scream tore from his mouth as the next lash landed on a previous one and Sebastian could feel hot blood trickling down his back as the skin opened.

"Lighten your hand, Earl," Tanaka warned. "He's no good if he's damaged."

One last lash landed on Sebastian's back, leaving him gasping for breath as he trembled against the chains. He kept his head bowed, knowing better than to act defiant. The quicker they thought they broke him, the sooner they would leave him alone and in one piece. Sebastian tensed as feet came into his line of sight before Grey tilted his head up.

"You're not broken yet," Grey whispered. "But I'll take this for now. The sooner you truly submit, the better things will be for you. You're never leaving this place. We own you."

Sebastian scowled at the words, not wanting to believe them. His eyes widened as Grey pulled a knife from his pocket and carefully traced it down his chest. The skin dipped slightly at the pressure but never broke, even though Sebastian could have sworn that the knife was cutting into his skin. His breathing grew choppy and Sebastian's heart raced, knowing that it wouldn't take much for the knife to plunge into his skin and end his life.

The knife moved to the side, tracing over his sides before it made it to his back. Sebastian twitched as the tip pressed into the base of his neck, making him suck in a deep breath. His eyes darted to Tanaka who watched him carefully, making sure that Grey didn't do anything to dangerous but otherwise making no move to stop it.

He screamed as the knife pressed harder, tearing the skin and making blood dribble down his back. "We own you," Grey said again, his voice cold and cruel. "And these scars will make sure that you never forget that."

Sebastian trembled as the knife cut again; creating a macabre pattern of lines on his skin and he could feel tears forming at the edge of eyes. He refused to let them fall though and blinked them away as the knife left his skin. It trailed across the waistband of his pants before fingers pushed them down until Sebastian stood bare.

"Beautiful," Grey whispered and ran his fingers over pale skin before Sebastian jerked away from the touch.

The hand pulled away and the chains released, making Sebastian drop to the floor with a hiss as his knees scrapped against the hard floor. Grey pressed up behind him and Sebastian shuddered as he felt Grey's cock rubbing against his back.

Grey chuckled and tilted Sebastian's head up again. "Look at you. Once so strong and now you're half whipped. One of these days you'll bow your head in submission to us and when that day comes, I'll make sure you remember it." He turned to Tanaka. "I say we take a picture of him to celebrate this day. The day we finally caught our prized possession and brought him home."

Tanaka smirked and Sebastian watched as he grabbed the camera before Grey circled behind him. Fingers laced through his hair and yanked his head back, making Sebastian's back arch. "On your knees and spread your legs so we can see just how much of a whore you really are," Grey purred and pulled Sebastian's hands behind his back, making him wince.

Sebastian growled low at the words but did as he was told, hating himself all the while. The camera clicked several times before Grey switched with Tanaka, letting Tanaka have his fun as well.

"Wouldn't your boyfriend love to see you now," Tanaka purred, his fingers slipping down Sebastian's chest. "All spread out with such a lewd expression on your face."

"Boyfriend?" Grey asked, perking up. He held the camera up one more time. "Why don't we show him what kind of person he was dating? I'm sure he would love to see that."

Sebastian tossed his head back and forth. "No," he gasped, weakly fighting against the grip that held his arms bound behind his back. "Don't, please."

Grey smirked and snapped a picture. "I don't think you have a choice," he answered. "Now, who can I give this to so I can ruin both of your lives?"

Crimson eyes squeezed shut, trying to stay silent before Tanaka yanked his head back. "My boss," he gasped as pain raced through his head. "It was my boss."

Laughter left both men before Tanaka pushed him forward, Sebastian barely catching himself before hitting the floor. "I knew you were kinky Sebastian," Grey said, still chuckling. "But I never thought you would stoop that low as to play nice for your boss."

Tanaka lightly patted his cheek. "We'll make sure he sees those pictures. And even if you do escape, you'll never work there again. You belong to us," he said as he stood up. "Clean yourself up. Your shift starts in two hours."

Sebastian watched them go before collapsing on the floor, ignoring the burning pain in his back. They would keep that promise and deliver the pictures, Sebastian knew that much. They were cocky and arrogant, believing that they wouldn't be caught, and Sebastian planned on using that. He closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing as he listened to everything around him.

His next plan was already in effect and with any luck, Claude would know what to do.

"I'm here, Claude," Sebastian whispered, a stray tear leaking from his eye. "Find me, please."


	7. Chapter 7

Claude's fingers curled into fists as he tried to control his anger. Even though it had happened so long ago, the memory was enough to make Claude's blood boil. Hearing what Sebastian had to go through was painful. Especially knowing that at the time, Claude had been so helpless to save him. There was nothing he could've done to prevent those men from getting their hands on Sebastian. Claude hadn't even known they existed until Sebastian was in their clutches.

Sebastian had remained adamant about keeping that part of his past secret from Claude. Whether it was because Sebastian thought Claude would shun him for his actions or because he was ashamed, Sebastian never said. Claude had a feeling that it was a mixture of both and knew that if he had been in Sebastian's shoes; he probably would've acted the same way.

His eyes darted up to look at Will, whose face remained blank but his eyes gave away how he truly felt. Disgust and fury at what Tanaka and Gray had done to Sebastian lurked just below the surface of green eyes. The atmosphere in the court had changed as well. It no longer held the carefree atmosphere that filled the court when Claude first told his story.

That was a part filled with laughter and enjoyment. The story of two people falling for each other despite a rocky start. Now that image had torn away, revealing the cruel nature that lurked just below the surface the entire time. Everyone had known that the part existed. The court was in session for that reason.

But it was easy to forget that when things seemed to be going well and the danger hid from view.

"Where are those pictures now?" Will finally asked, his voice tight.

The Undertaker gestured to a file. "We collected several of them the night we apprehended the accused. We also took pictures of our own detailing the conditions that Sebastian and the others had to live and work in. Along with the injuries inflicted on their person."

Green eyes darted to Claude. "Did you ever receive the picture they sent to you? Or was that simply a bluff on their part."

Claude shook his head. "No, I received it. And it was the only proof I had when I went to the police." Despite the situation, Claude smiled slightly. "Sebastian was smart in his actions, despite everything that was going on around him and to him. He managed to keep a level head and provide enough clues for us to find him."

Will nodded and shifted in his chair. "Seeing as the pictures are evidence, I have to ask to see them," he stated.

Claude opened his mouth, ready to shoot down the request. He didn't want everyone in the court to see Sebastian in such a disgraceful way, but The Undertaker placed a hand on his shoulder, making Claude swallow the words. "We request that only Your Honor view the pictures. Not only are they graphic, but they're also humiliating to the people in question and we would rather spare them any more embarrassment if possible."

"The court understands and accepts your terms," Will answered, his voice softening slightly. "You may approach the bench. Both of you."

They both stood up and Claude moved stiffly next to The Undertaker, who held the file containing the pictures. Claude didn't trust himself with the evidence, as he wanted nothing more than to rip the pictures apart. They were memories and proof that Sebastian had suffered, not once but twice at the hands of Tanaka and Gray.

"Your Honor," The Undertaker murmured and placed the pictures on the desk before spreading them out. "The dates on this first set go back to when Sebastian was first blackmailed into working at the bar again, and shows the mark that Gray cut into his neck. The rest are from the remaining weeks that Sebastian spent under their control."

Claude turned away as William looked over the pictures, silently seething. He had seen the pictures as well as the result the night they found Sebastian. The before and after pictures were appalling to look at and made Claude's stomach turn every time he had to see the pictures. Stress and lack of proper nutrition had weakened Sebastian's body, making him lose weight. Not so much to the point that he was skin and bones, but he was still underweight and his clothes sagged on his body.

"This progress," Will stated, looking at the pictures that The Undertaker had laid out in chronological order. "These document exactly what they did to him while working there. Almost as though they were proud of their actions."

"They were," Claude hissed.

Will ignored the outburst and picked up the last one. "I assume this is the last day they had him?"

The Undertaker nodded. "Yes. We took our own pictures to document the result of their actions for evidence, but those are a different set of pictures. These are simply hard evidence that we took directly from the place of work."

"Why would they keep a record of their actions, knowing that it had a chance to blow back in their face if they were caught?" Will asked, placing the pictures back in the file.

"Because they had gotten away with this for so long that they grew cocky. They felt as though no one would find them and they wanted to enjoy the victory of their spoils." The Undertaker answered. "Sebastian knew that and played the angle well."

Will nodded. "And tricked them into sending the picture to Claude," he murmured and looked at the picture in question. "They were foolish enough to stand in the picture as well."

The Undertaker smiled. "Their arrogance was their downfall. Time and victory had made them lax and foolish, believing that they were gods and therefore, invincible. It's a classic human trait to let your guard down when things are going right for such a long time. You feel as though nothing can take you down and you let yourself become careless."

A small grunt left William's mouth before he waved them away. "The evidence has been noted and will stand firm for the rest of the trial," he said and waited until they were back at the table. "I assume that Mr. Faustus will be speaking again?"

Claude nodded. "Yes. There are a few things that need to be cleared up before Sebastian can tell his story again." He rolled his shoulders. "I read the text message Sebastian sent about ten minutes after he sent it. As you can imagine, I was extremely confused…"

* * *

Claude stared at the mocking words, his eyes seeing them but his mind not believing them. He couldn't understand what would prompt Sebastian to send the cruel message, and pain tore at his chest. Calling Sebastian remained fruitless as the calls had gone straight to voicemail and Claude nearly tossed his phone at the wall after that.

That had been nearly four hours ago and now Claude could only stare at the message on his phone, seeing but not believing. How could Sebastian leave him just like that? The thought had crossed Claude's mind to go see Sebastian; but in the state Claude was in now, that would only backfire against him.

Trembling, Claude punched in the numbers to Sebastian's phone again, hoping that maybe this time, the device would be on. His thumb hovered over the talk button, ready to try again and when his phone started to vibrate in his hand. An unknown number appeared at the top of the screen, making Claude's eyebrows furrow and he brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Faustus?" A frazzled voice said on the other line. "I'm terribly sorry to bother you right now and I know that you agreed to pick up the kitten tomorrow morning, but do you think it would be possible to take her home tonight?"

Claude frowned. "Excuse me?" He asked, unsure what was going on.

In the background, there was a loud cry of a cat before the woman spoke again. "The young gentleman who dropped the kitten off this afternoon said that you would pick her up in the morning. But she's having trouble adjusting and I don't think she'll make it through the night without a familiar human nearby."

"I didn't ask to take a kitten," Claude snapped, feeling his patience grow thin. He didn't need this right now, not when he needed to talk to Sebastian.

The woman gave an exasperated sigh, clearly not believing him. "You didn't agree to take care of a little black kitten named Soot?"

Claude tensed at the words and felt his body grow numb. "What was his name? The name of the man who dropped off Soot?" He asked.

"I can't divulge that information. Our records are classified until you pick up the animal."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," Claude snapped, already moving towards the door.

Sebastian would never give up Soot. Ever. He adored the kitten too much to do something like that and for him to sign the kitten over to Claude meant that something was going on. Perhaps Soot would provide the answer to the text message that Sebastian had sent as well. Because Sebastian wouldn't break up with him like that.

Sebastian hadn't shown any signs of distress while they were dating and they were both happy with what they had. Sebastian had no reason to break things off between them and now Claude was starting to wonder if something was wrong. The past nightmares Sebastian had came to mind and Claude could easily remember how terrified Sebastian was of something. How Sebastian had screamed not touch him.

What demons plagued Sebastian's past that he was trying so hard to run from? Whatever they were, Sebastian felt as though he needed to keep them from Claude. Either because he was scared or because he was trying to protect him. Whatever the case, Claude was tired of sitting in the dark and the next time he saw Sebastian, he would demand some answers. But for now, Claude had a kitten to pick up.

He made it to the shelter in record time and the moment he walked through the door, Claude could hear Soot crying in the back of the shop. She sounded scared and was no doubt wondering where Sebastian was. Claude's heart went out to the small kitten, knowing that they were both in the same boat right now; missing Sebastian already.

He approached the desk and gave a small smile. "I'm here to pick up a kitten. Her name is Soot," he said, watching as a relieved look crossed over the woman's face.

"Oh thank goodness. I didn't think she would handle the separation so badly but she hasn't stopped crying for the past three hours. It's like she knows that her owner is gone and she's alone," she said and grabbed a clipboard. "I couldn't bear to leave her overnight like this. Before I can pass her over to you, I need to see some identification."

Claude nodded and pulled out his wallet, handing his license to the woman. She checked it over with the paperwork in her hand before passing the clipboard over to him. "What time was she dropped off?" Claude asked, scanning the papers and recognizing Sebastian's handwriting right away.

She hummed in thought. "Around five or so, I think. Let me go calm Soot down before she kills herself. I hope she settles down when she sees you."

"Me too," Claude murmured and flipped through the papers. Sebastian's name flowed across the signature page, leaving little doubt in Claude's mind that it was indeed Sebastian. He wasn't leaving anything to chance and the thought that someone was impersonating Sebastian had crossed his mind briefly. Crazy and highly unlikely, but Claude wasn't dismissing anything.

In Claude's experience, it was better to lean on the side of caution and question everything than ignore everything around you.

His eyes narrowed at a small piece of paper at the top of the clipboard that someone had carefully hidden among the other papers. It was a piece of paper where the volunteers would write cute sentences for the animals, speaking for them, so to speak. After that, the volunteers mounted their picture and note on the walls. The first part of the note was easy enough to pass off as one of those notes, but it was the rest that made Claude realize Sebastian was trying to tell him something.

Kitten was Claude's pet name for Sebastian and he loved teasing Sebastian with it, knowing that it drove Sebastian up the wall. Now, his kitten was lost and needed Claude to find him; that much he understood. It was the second part of the note that had Claude slightly confused and he tucked the note away as the woman approached him.

Soot cried loudly in her carrier, her eyes wide and tail standing tall. Claude slipped his fingers through the door, letting her smell him and she quieted down at the familiar scent.

"Oh thank goodness," the woman said, placing a box on top of the carrier. "I'm so glad to know that she's in good hands now. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call."

Claude nodded and tucked the box under his arms before grabbing the carrier. "Thank you." He said and moved towards the door, wanting to get home as quick as possible. Something was going on with Sebastian. Claude would bet his restaurant on that. Soot mewed at him as he placed her in the car along with her things and Claude grunted lightly at her.

"At least Sebastian was kind enough to give me your things instead of making me buy new things," he stated as the car started. "Still mad at him though for all the trouble he's causing me."

Soot hissed, clearly not believing the words as they pulled out into traffic and Claude had to laugh at her. Sebastian had told him before that Soot seemed to know when they were lying and would often point it out that she knew. A mini lie detector covered in black fur. Somehow, that sounded kinky and the thought made Claude laugh even more.

His laughter faded though once he arrived home and the situation settled around him once more. The last part of Sebastian's message burned in Claude's head and within the short time frame he had to look at the note, Claude couldn't decipher the message. But he was determined to understand it and find Sebastian. Because Sebastian wouldn't have broken up with via text message and then sign Soot over to him.

The thought made Claude pause as he set Soot's carrier on the floor. She pawed at the door, wanting out and Claude opened the door absentmindedly, his thoughts elsewhere. The words on the note floated through his mind, soft and murmuring. As though Sebastian was whispering them in his ear, telling him not to believe what he said.

Soot rubbed against his ankles and Claude picked her up, knowing that she wanted attention and right now, she was the only thing to Sebastian that he had. He carried her into the living room and sat down on the couch before digging out the note in his pocket. The kitten settled in his lap and Claude ran idly ran a hand over her body as he scanned the note.

The numbers at the end of the note confused him and Claude grabbed the adoption papers, scanning over them as well. A similar set of numbers next to the signature on the last page caught his attention and Claude frowned, noting that the last two digits were different. His eyes widened as he remembered the conversation with the woman at the adoption agency.

She had claimed that Sebastian had dropped Soot off around five. If that was true, then the numbers that Sebastian had written down were times. The first number was 5:15, probably the time Sebastian had finished the paperwork. Sebastian wrote the note after that, making sure Claude noticed and understood the time.

Claude looked down at Soot who was already asleep, no doubt tired from creating so much trouble. The woman had said that she had been crying for three hours after Sebastian dropped her off. And four hours ago, Claude had received the text message from Sebastian.

"No," Claude breathed and reached for his phone, nearly knocking Soot off his lap. She hissed at him for being so violent but he ignored her in favor of scrolling through his messages. "He dropped you off first," he stated, looking from his phone to Soot. Wide eyes looked up at him and Claude rubbed Soot's ear, making her purr.

Sebastian had returned Soot to the adoption agency first, left the messages, and then sent the text message. He had set it up that eventually; Claude would pick up Soot and find the note. Hopefully, figuring out that something was wrong. In addition, despite all the trouble that Sebastian had gone through to do that, the note was still vague, meaning that Sebastian was paranoid someone would find it.

"You have a smart owner," Claude murmured to Soot and silently marveled Sebastian's actions. If he had been under duress, Sebastian still had enough sense to get out a message. Claude could only hope that whatever had forced Sebastian to act that way at least wanted him alive. The thought that Sebastian might be dead now was enough to turn Claude's blood into ice.

It was too early to go to the police and they couldn't do anything based off the evidence Claude had now. A person had to be missing far longer than five hours in order to put out a search party. Even then, Claude had no physical proof that someone had taken Sebastian. Yes, he understood the clues Sebastian gave him, but the police wouldn't see it as that. All they would hear was that Sebastian had broken up with him and tell him that Sebastian didn't want to see him anymore.

As much as it killed Claude, he had to wait. Wait and hope that Sebastian would give him another clue somehow.

* * *

Claude wasn't surprised the next evening to hear that Sebastian didn't show up for his shift. He had stopped by with the hope that Sebastian had left a message for him there but nothing appeared for him. Instead, Claude had to search Sebastian's locker thoroughly, which was still full of his belongings, only to come up empty handed.

Disappointed but not about to stop, Claude started to question the people who worked with Sebastian. Everyone knew him, as he was the only male angel, but none of the other females could give Claude anything useful. Other than the fact that Sebastian once had to wear a thong during his shift after a storm caught him on the way to work last year.

Had it been under any other circumstance, Claude would've jacked off to the image but for now, he simply tucked the thought to the side.

Currently, Claude was glaring holes at the wall, trying to figure out his next move. Sebastian must have left something else for him to work with. The first few clues had been good, but they weren't enough and Claude ached to have Sebastian in his arms again. Soot wasn't the only one going through Sebastian withdrawals.

The door opened and Claude watched as a head poked into the room. He raised an eyebrow at the man and waved him in, waiting for him to speak. "Elizabeth told me that you were asking about Sebastian," the man stated.

Claude nodded. "I am. Has he been acting weird lately…?" He trailed off, searching for a name and drawing a blank.

"Bard," he answered and shut the door behind him. "I don't know if it's what you're looking for, but a few weeks ago, an older gentleman came in and ordered a wine from Sebastian. Nothing strange, happens all the time. But the moment Sebastian saw him; you think he had seen a bloody ghost. Started to shake and looked really nervous. I asked him about it, but he brushed it off as a side effect from his last stunt."

Claude tensed, this was what he was looking for. And if he had to guess, it was around the same time that Sebastian first had his nightmare. "Did anything else happen after that?"

Bard nodded. "He didn't come back for a while and I went out to see if everything was okay, and found the two arguing. The man had Sebastian's head yanked back and I think his other hand was touching him inappropriately. At first I thought it was just a drunkard getting a little too frisky, but when the man spoke, he sounded sober." He frowned. "Played it off that we gave him the wrong bottle of wine and I kicked him out after that."

"What did he look like?" Claude asked.

"Older man, around sixty something? He had glasses and was almost bald. A little shorter than Sebastian," Bard answered and looked upset he couldn't remember more. "I know it's not much and could be a long shot, but you can't get into this place without a reservation. Maybe his name is on the list? I just don't remember the day that he came in."

Claude dug around in his pocket, searching for his phone. "I might," he answered, searching the call history. Sebastian had called late that night after his nightmare. If Claude were willing to bet, he would say the nightmare happened the same night this man came into Sebastian's life. He paused as the door opened and the hostess stepped into the room. "Yes?"

"This letter was just dropped into the mail slot at the front," she said, holding out the envelope. "It's addressed to 'the boss fucking Sebastian,'" she finished, voice trembling slightly.

Claude snatched the letter away from the female and tore it open. He nearly dropped it in disgust at the picture that was inside. "Bard," he said and waved him closer. "Was this the man?" He asked, covering up the part of the picture that showed Sebastian.

Bard nodded. "That's him," he answered. "I know without a fact. I remember all the faces we have to throw out when they get a little too friendly with the angels."

Claude grunted and skimmed over the letter, noting that it was a resignation letter. It claimed that Sebastian had found better pastures and wouldn't be returning. "I need to go," Claude murmured and swept out of the room, Sebastian's eyes haunting him. They were begging, almost pleading for Claude, and he had seen faint hints of fear in those crimson eyes.

Pulling out his phone, his fingers shakily dialed a number and brought the phone to his ear. This was the last piece he needed and Claude had no doubt that Sebastian had pulled some strings so that he would see it. This was enough proof that Sebastian wasn't just hiding from him but vanished against his will.

"Vincent," Claude spoke quickly when the person on the other line picked up. "I need your help, please."

"You didn't kill someone did you, Claude?" The voice teased. "You vanished again after the holidays and never bothered to visit during New Year's."

Claude shook his head. "No. But if I don't find Sebastian, they might kill him. I know it will sound crazy but I have proof and reason to believe that someone took him against his will."

"When can you come by the station?" Vincent asked, voice serious.

"I'm on my way now," Claude answered, jogging down the sidewalk. Traffic was heavy and it would be faster on foot. "I'll be there in ten." He stated and hung up so he could move faster. Sebastian's life was on the line and it had already been twenty-four hours since he vanished. Twenty-four hours that Claude had been helpless.

But not anymore.

He let out a sigh of relief as the police station came into view and quickly hurried into the front; pleased to see that Vincent was already waiting for him. Claude hadn't seen Vincent since his brief visit during Christmas and a small twinge of guilt pulled at Claude's conscience before he brushed it away.

"Vincent," Claude murmured as Vincent ushered him down the bustling hallway and into his office. Once inside, he shut the door and muffled silence enveloped them.

"I didn't expect to see you again after your Christmas visit. Hell, I wasn't expecting to see you ever again after everything," Vincent stated, gesturing to a chair. "After your restaurant grew into a success, you left the country to start businesses elsewhere and swore you would never come back. Not after the history you have with this town."

Claude shook his head. "Don't bring up the past, Vincent. My mother's death is in the past and I've laid her to rest now. I left so I could move on."

Vincent clicked his tongue. "You left to escape her memory and because you couldn't stand the thought of being within spitting distance of the man who killed her, even if he died a year after her death." He gazed at Claude. "You put her body to rest but that's it. You're still running from her and your hatred for your father."

A low growl escaped Claude's mouth. "Fine, maybe I am. There's nothing wrong with that. My father murdered my mother and tried to make it look like suicide. Forgive me if I never wanted to see him again, even after his death." He ran a hand over his face. "But I didn't come here to have my short comings tossed back in my face."

"Of course," Vincent answered. "You said on the phone that you think someone has been kidnapped against their will. Who are they and what proof do you have?"

"His name is Sebastian Michaelis and he's the reason I came back to town actually. I was informed that this man worked as an angel at my restaurant and came back to see him. We had a few rough patches at first but almost two months back, we started dating." Golden eyes closed. "Yesterday he gave his kitten to me and then broke up with me through a text message."

Vincent shook his head. "Claude," he started. "If he broke up with you, then there's a reason he's gone."

Claude shifted and pulled the envelope from his jacked before passing the papers over to Vincent. "Sebastian's smart and left a note for me with his kitten, telling me that he didn't mean to break up with me. And today at the restaurant, someone dropped off this picture in our mailbox, along with that picture." He straightened and glared at Vincent. "I think my fears and thoughts are very realistic at this point."

A frown formed on Vincent's face as he looked at the picture. "You think this man has Sebastian?" He asked seriously.

Claude nodded. "Sebastian had nightmares in the past, ones that started after he saw that man a few weeks back. He would scream at me not to touch him and lashed out if I came too close before he realized it was me. Whatever happened in his past was cruel and I know it has to involve this man." He closed his eyes. "I think Sebastian was sexually abused by him," he whispered, admitting the words aloud for the first time.

It was something Claude didn't want to think about, but the signs were there and they only grew after the nightmares. The way Sebastian reacted to certain touches, how he wouldn't let Claude close after a nightmare until he realized who he was, and the way Sebastian had flinched away from physical contact in their first few meetings.

It was easier to play off the reactions and call them something else than think that something so horrible had happened to Sebastian. Even though the thought had stayed in the back of Claude's mind the whole time, he still refused to believe it until now. Maybe if he had said something about it earlier, Sebastian wouldn't be suffering again at the hands of this man.

"I wish I could say that you're wrong," Vincent said softly and set the picture aside. "We've been following this man for years now, trying to get enough evidence on him to bring him to court, but he's careful."

Claude swallowed hard. "Who is he?" He asked, voice tight.

Vincent tapped his finger on the desk. "His name is Tanaka; no more no less. We can't find a record of a last name for him, which makes it even harder to track down his past. Tanaka owns a bar on the other side of town, about thirty minutes or so from here." He opened a drawer and dug through it, pulling out a file. "We have reason to believe that the bar is just a front and the real money comes from the happenings that go on behind the scenes."

"Such as?" Claude questioned.

"Sex trade, to put a name to it," Vincent answered. "We can't get past the bar so we're not entirely sure, but we know that some form of it goes on underneath the bar. Word on the street is that certain servers and bartenders are for sale and patrons can buy their time in exchange for sexual pleasure. More than likely against their will."

"Rape," Claude choked out.

Vincent shrugged. "We're not sure, honestly. We can't get anyone to talk anymore on the subject. Apparently, there are some high profile names that frequent the bar and they pay well for silence. We don't have enough evidence to get a search warrant to check the lower parts of the bar where the locked rooms are. They're usually careful." He looked at the picture. "But it's seems as though they're getting cocky."

Claude stood up and jabbed his finger at the picture. "Isn't this enough proof?" He snapped. "They have Sebastian and we have to go get him. They could be killing him or worse."

"Nothing in this picture proves that they're in the bar. For all we know, it could've been taken anywhere and if we go around flashing this picture around, they'll know that we're on to them," Vincent answered calmly. "I know you want to run in their guns blazing, but these men are cautious. Arrogant, but they are cautious. With the exception of this picture. Somehow I have a feeling Sebastian goaded them into sending you this."

"They probably thought I would feel disgusted and want nothing more to do with him," Claude spat and sat down heavily in the chair. He rested his head in his hands. "Do you have any ideas at all?" He asked weakly. "I can't just leave him there."

Vincent nodded. "I know you can't leave him there and I refuse to let him stay there as well. It's clear that he doesn't want to be at the bar and it sounds like he went through a lot of trouble to ask for help. You can't do anything because you're too close to Sebastian and I can't do anything because they know I'm an officer." He paused. "But I do know someone who works for the force but they're not on it. He would have the best chance to get into the bar and get us the information we need."

Claude lifted his head up. "Who?" He asked.

Vincent grunted. "We call him The Undertaker. He's helped us before in the past and is an informant to us. We have reason to believe that Sebastian is at the bar but we lack solid proof. The Undertaker though can get us that proof with Sebastian's clues. The man is brilliant, but to the point that he'll drive you crazy, in all honesty."

Golden eyes watched as Vincent reached for the phone and punched in a few numbers. He tuned out the conversation, his mind racing too much to focus on anything else other than what Vincent had said earlier. Sebastian was in the hands of someone who the police believed to sell off his workers for sexual pleasure. Again.

Because there was no way that Sebastian would willingly stay if given the choice. And there was no doubt in Claude's mind that it was Sebastian who left Tanaka, not the other way around. Sebastian was attractive and drew in a large amount of cliental, as Claude had seen firsthand at the restaurant. Tanaka would never let Sebastian go willingly.

However, Sebastian wanted to leave and had escaped Tanaka's grip. Only to have Tanaka track him down again. Still, Claude couldn't understand what Tanaka had on Sebastian that would make Sebastian agree to going back to the bar. That was the one part of the puzzle that Claude couldn't figure out.

Vincent set the phone down and Claude looked up, eyes pleading for good news. "He agreed to help us and will be here shortly," Vincent said and Claude let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

Hope blossomed in Claude's chest and for the first time since Sebastian had vanished, Claude felt in control once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**(June 2011)**

Will coughed lightly, clearing his throat as he gazed at The Undertaker. "I take it this is where you come in," he stated, looking far from pleased at the thought. "I wondered how you entered this case, seeing as you're not with the police."

The Undertaker hummed lowly. "I knew the police had been after Tanaka for a while and when Vincent told me they had something to go on, I decided to help. But I made sure first that Claude actually cared for Sebastian. I didn't want to save him only to hand him back to someone just as corrupt as Tanaka."

"I take offense to that," Claude murmured.

"How did you figure out that Sebastian was indeed at the bar?" Will asked. "Before you were called in, the police admitted that they couldn't prove he was at the bar and couldn't go in unless they had a lead."

The Undertaker giggled. "Little Sebastian was smarter than his captives gave him credit for. He left the hints for Claude to find and knew that eventually he would go to the police. He waited to send the text message until they were driving towards the bar to give them a starting location. By using the location device in cell phones, we were able to trace the last call Sebastian made and pinpoint it to the freeway where the message had been sent."

He held up a bag, a beaten and rough looking phone resting inside the plastic evidence bag. "We recovered the phone after a few days of searching. It was harder to find since Tanaka turned the phone off but in the end we found it on the highway that leads to the bar."

Will shook his head. "That alone isn't enough though. It only gave you probable cause and nothing else."

The Undertaker wiggled his finger. "But Sebastian gave us one final clue a few days later. About a week after we found the phone, Claude received a text message from an unknown number that came from the bar. The message was simple and short, only one word; meow, of all things. But given Sebastian's fascination with cats, we deemed it enough cause for me to go in and look."

"And you found him," William stated.

"I did," The Undertaker answered. "I staked out the bar and after a few days, finally saw him enter the bar. At the time, we weren't sure where he was staying because Grey had Sebastian's apartment rented out to someone else and all the local apartments didn't have his name on their records. It wasn't until after I was inside that we realized he was staying at the bar."

Will nodded and was silent for a moment, making sure he understood everything before continuing. "So you tracked a random cell phone message to the bar, staked out the area to see him go inside before infiltrating yourself."

"Sounds about right," The Undertaker answered. "It took a while and was maddening to follow the police procedures but they didn't want to take the chance that it would blow back in their face."

Claude snorted at the memory, knowing all too well how those few weeks felt. It was agonizing and every day felt like a week, every week like a month. By the time they had proof that Sebastian was in the bar, Claude felt as though he was about to go crazy. It was hard to focus and if it hadn't been for Soot, Claude was certain he would've gone crazy.

The kitten was his anchor, the only thing he had left of Sebastian. She reminded him to eat and sleep, even when the basic necessities were the furthest thing on Claude's mind. She would often cry or swipe at his ankles if he skipped meals, almost in a subtle reminder that Sebastian wouldn't want to come back and see that Claude had let himself fall into a deteriorated state.

If Claude ignored her, Soot would ignore her food until in the end, Soot forced Claude to bend to her will. After that, he made sure to eat properly and get enough sleep. Once he did, Soot allowed herself to eat as well and they both continued to struggle together with Sebastian's absence.

Not that Claude would tell anyone that Soot had forced him to eat with a hunger strike of her own. It was slightly embarrassing to have a kitten trump him.

"What happened after you knew that Sebastian was at the bar?" Will questioned, pulling Claude from his thoughts.

The Undertaker rocked back and forth on his heels. "I went inside of course. At first just to observe, because I needed to understand what was going on. If they were selling their servers, I had to know how to go about buying one and they wouldn't just let me do that if I was new. So I went back several times until they knew who I was."

"How long did that take?" Will asked.

"In total, it took almost a month before I could get to Sebastian," The Undertaker answered lowly. "No one was happy with how long it took but it wasn't until late March that I was able to make my first move."

William pushed up his glasses on his nose. "And by that, you mean?"

The Undertaker smirked. "I was able to finally approach Sebastian," he purred. "I had been watching him every day since I entered the bar. He was a bartender that worked the evening shift when the bar was the most crowded…"

* * *

**(March 2011)**

The scent of smoke hung heavy in the air as The Undertaker leaned back in his chair, sipping at a bottle of beer. By now, the bouncer at the door knew him well enough and the server always knew what table to show him to. It had taken longer than The Undertaker was comfortable with, but rushing in without a plan was never good. It would only end up with dead bodies on the floor.

He waved a server over and pressed a fifty into her hand. "Where can I go if I'm looking for some pleasure?" He asked lowly. "A certain Viscount whispered Phoenix in my ear."

She smirked at him and straddled his hips before running her hands up and down his chest. She teased him a bit longer and The Undertaker knew that she was subtly checking him for any wires in case he was with the police. "Did you have someone in mind?" She finally purred in his ear after deeming him clean.

The Undertaker nodded. "I've had my eye on that sexy bartender over there," he murmured.

"Our Fallen Angel isn't cheap," she answered, grinding her hips into his groin. "And you're limited on what you can do with him. He doesn't like people touching him that much but his master is slowly breaking him down. Several others are pinning for his attention too. What makes you think he'll accept you tonight?"

He nipped at her earlobe. "Tell him I like cats. Black cats," he answered. "I think that will help win him over."

She tossed a flirty smile at him as she slid from his lap before walking over to the bar. The Undertaker watched her go and let out a quick sigh. It had taken time to get the code word and then find someone with a high enough status to 'vouch' for him. In this world, it was about who you knew that would get you what you wanted.

But it seemed that Sebastian was being difficult for Tanaka and demanded his own rules. Sebastian was smart, The Undertaker had to give him that much. Sebastian was trying to buy enough time for himself, hoping that Claude would find him before Tanaka snapped and decided to stop playing his games. Hopefully, they could get Sebastian out before that happened.

He looked up as the server approached again and noted that Sebastian had vanished from behind the bar. She placed a key on the table and smirked at him. "Seems as though our little peacock decided to play nice today. Lucky for you. He usually turns down most patrons and only accepts enough to make the Earl happy." She gestured for him to stand up. "This way please."

The Undertaker left the drink on the table and followed her to the back of the bar. She unlocked the door, revealing steps that led downstairs and without waiting, they descended. They reached the bottom floor and a long hallway with doors lining the walls greeted them. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was behind the doors.

"He's room thirteen," the server said. "He will only pleasure you with his mouth and sex is strictly off limits. He does allow petting and touching, but only above the waist, and can provide an excellent lap dance if you want. I'll be back in forty-five minutes."

The Undertaker nodded and moved down the hallway, not wanting to wait any further. His time limit wasn't very long to work with as he only gave a small bill. But for now, it was all he could afford. He was still new and asking for anything longer was dangerous. He slipped the key into the lock and let himself in, shutting the door behind him.

Green eyes darted around the room, searching for Sebastian and finding no trace of him. There was a faint rustle of clothing behind him and The Undertaker turned around just in time to see Sebastian's hand flying towards his neck. He sidestepped the attack, avoiding it just barely and quickly held his hands up. "I'm here to talk," he said quickly. "I'm helping Claude."

Sebastian paused, emotions flickering through his eyes too quick for The Undertaker to follow. "Claude?" Sebastian asked, body still tense. "I don't know anyone named Claude."

The words made The Undertaker suck in a sharp breath and for a moment, he feared he was too late. That Sebastian had already given up hope and had blocked everything from his mind in the form of mental protection. But the more he looked at Sebastian, the more he came to realize that Sebastian was playing it safe.

Sebastian had no reason to trust him just because The Undertaker had approached him a familiar name. He needed enough proof that The Undertaker wasn't working for Tanaka and trying to trick him into saying something that would get him in trouble.

"He's your boyfriend and is currently taking care of your kitten, Soot. You two started going out one snowy evening after coming back from the theaters where you two played in the snow before agreeing to go out." He held out his hands. "He's looking for you, Sebastian, and wants you back in his arms. That's why I'm here."

He watched as Sebastian seemed to crumble in on himself and quickly stepped forward to support Sebastian before he collapsed to the floor. With careful hands, he guided Sebastian to the bed and set him on the mattress before stepping back so Sebastian wouldn't attack him again.

"Where is he?" Sebastian asked, hope swimming in his eyes.

The Undertaker shook his head. "He's not here and he can't be here for a while still. But he wants to be, trust me." He watched Sebastian carefully. "We're trying to build a case with the police so we can bring Tanaka down. Your only hope is that all this will finally come to an end. Because running the first time didn't work."

Sebastian snorted. "It almost did. I just needed one more year and I would've been free of that man's grip. Now they're threatening the college career that I worked so hard for. They're threatening to say that I cheated and plagiarized my way through college." His fingers gripped the sheets. "I never wanted to come back here and I've taken every step possible to keep people from touching me."

"I noticed," The Undertaker said and absently rubbed his neck. "Is that what you do when people come in, chop at their necks?"

"I knock them out so they can't touch me," Sebastian said without a hint of remorse. "And then I stage the room to make it look like a session happened so when they wake up, they believe that they passed out."

The Undertaker giggled. "I like the way your mind works, Sebastian. It's so devious and brilliant."

Sebastian smirked despite the situation. "I'm not going down without a fight. I had enough of people touching me the last time I was here and I swore never to let that happen again."

"So you knock them and then what? You have time to yourself to contemplate your next move?" He asked.

Sebastian nodded. "There are times where I have to attend to their needs so when they wake up, there's evidence there and they can feel the after effects of their orgasm. I use their boxers to deal with that, jack them off with it so I don't have to touch them either." He paused. "And one of the times I borrowed a phone to send Claude a text, hoping they could use that to trace my location."

The Undertaker hummed. "We received it and traced the signal here, even though we had always assumed you were here. We didn't have the proof though as the picture they sent Claude didn't exactly tell where you were." He looked at Sebastian. "You went through a lot of trouble to let us know where you were and I can see how smart you are. How did you end up here in the first place all those years back?"

That was the one thing The Undertaker couldn't understand. How did Sebastian, someone so smart, end up dealing with people like Tanaka?

Sebastian shook his head. "I was eighteen when I came here to work, fresh out of high school and on my own. No family to speak of and once I graduated high school, the orphanage I stayed at gave me a small amount of money before kicking me out. I was old enough to take care of myself and they said I couldn't stay anymore." He gave a weak laugh. "I wanted to go to college but even with scholarships, I wouldn't have enough money and I didn't want to take out student loans, so I decided to save up the money."

"By working here," The Undertaker finished.

"It wasn't my first choice and I certainly didn't want it, but bartending was something I could do and it made good money. Tanaka hired me even though I was under twenty-one and within a few months, I made enough money to support myself and start putting money away for college," Sebastian stated. "At the time I asked for the job, I didn't know about the other business Tanaka ran under the bar. It wasn't until later that I started getting suspicious."

The Undertaker grunted softly. "Did you willingly accept the offer or did they force you into the position?" He asked carefully. Claude had mentioned that Sebastian woke from his nightmares screaming and yelling not to touch him. Signs that someone had forced Sebastian into sexual situations at the bar.

Sebastian shivered slightly. "Tanaka approached me a few months after I started work with the offer. He said that I would triple my income if I agreed to add my name on the buyer's lists. At first I turned him down, knowing that it was dangerous, but three months later I agreed to go on the list, but under certain restrictions." He shook his head. "Several people had been watching me since I started working and they were all anxious to have a session with me."

"I'm guessing you kept to the 'no sex rule'," The Undertaker murmured.

"That was my first rule but Tanaka tossed in a rule of his own," Sebastian said lowly. "He would honor my request for no sex, provided I had sex with one person before the rule went into effect. I could either agree to that, or there wouldn't be a deal at all and I wouldn't have a choice at anything."

The Undertaker eyed Sebastian carefully. "You had to agree," he finished and Sebastian nodded. "Who was it?"

Sebastian snorted. "The same man who is ruining my life alongside Tanaka. Charles Grey, or The Earl, as they call him here. He comes from a wealthy family and paid a large amount for a night with me. Both Tanaka and I benefited from it and I could leave sooner thanks to that one night, but I hated every second of it. After that night, he came back almost every day to have a session with me."

"But you escaped eventually," The Undertaker said and glanced at his watch, knowing that they were running out of time. "What happened?"

"Tanaka never knew that I wanted to go to college and the moment I had enough money for tuition, I left." Sebastian said. "I rented a new apartment close to the college and started my life again. I was twenty-one then and had spent three years working here. I was ready to put it behind me. But when I turned twenty-three, my money was getting low and I had to take up another job. That's how I ended up at Claude's restaurant. And that's how they found me again."

The Undertaker frowned. "I only have a few minutes left before she comes to get me again and I'm sure you have to prepare something for when she gets here." He gave a small smile. "And I need a reason to come back again."

Sebastian gestured to the chair. "Sit down. I have something that will work for you." He plucked a headband off a nearby table and plopped it on his head. "You said you liked black cats. I think this would only be appropriate for you," he stated and straddled his hips.

"Oh god, your boyfriend is going to kill me," The Undertaker moaned and settled his hands on the armrest.

"I don't like this anymore than you," Sebastian grunted as he rocked his hips back and forth. "But if it doesn't look convincing, people will get suspicious and I'm already on thin ice."

The Undertaker reached up to unbutton a few buttons on Sebastian's shirt, already feeling himself growing aroused at the teasing motions over his crotch. "Tell me who The Earl is. How is it he's able to control you?"

Sebastian's eyes flickered at the clock and he leaned down, breath ghosting over his ear. "He's the Dean at the College of Business at my university. That should give you enough to work with," he murmured as the door flew open. His head shot up and Sebastian threw an annoyed look at the woman. "I thought I told you to knock," he said, puffing for breath as though he had been working hard at pleasing his client.

She clicked her tongue. "His time is up and you have to get back to the bar. Cute ears by the way," she drawled before focusing her gaze on The Undertaker. "Did he please you any?"

The Undertaker gestured to the bulge in his pants. "I'll let you answer that question," he stated and stood up after Sebastian crawled away. He leaned closer and nipped Sebastian's ear. "We'll get you out of here, I promise," he murmured before pulling back.

He walked away uncomfortably, adjusting his pants once they were out in the hallway. Claude was going to kill him when he learned what happened between them. Claude seemed to be the possessive type and The Undertaker doubted he was going to enjoy hearing about the small lap dance. A lap dance that had aroused him.

"Oh fuck," he muttered.

The server chuckled. "Even though he's picky and a pain in the ass, he's still the best we have," she stated as they walked back into the bar, the door locking behind her. "I assume you'll be back again to see him."

The Undertaker smirked. "You would assume correctly. Only next time I think I'll request something longer. That wasn't nearly enough time to torture and tease your Fallen Angel."

She smiled at him. "Hopefully next time you come, he'll be willing to do more than what was offered tonight. Master has a session with him tonight and with each session, we break him further."

"Master?" He asked, looking at her and feeling nervous at what she was talking about.

A lazy hand flicked to the bar where a man with white hair was talking to Sebastian, who looked far from happy. "He's Sebastian's Master and takes care of his discipline. But to the rest of us, he's called The Earl." She sighed. "He's amazing."

Understanding dawned in The Undertaker's mind and he quickly memorized the face before turning to look at the female. "I should get going. As much as I would like to stay around and admire the beauties that are offered here, I have payments to collect so I can request more time the next time I visit."

"I understand," she answered. "Please enjoy your night. We'll see again next time," she purred.

The Undertaker nodded and slipped from the bar, wanting to put as much space between it and himself as possible. He needed a long, hot shower to scrub away the gritty feeling that had settled over his body. And he needed to talk to Claude and Vincent. What they had was good, but it wasn't enough and they needed more. Even if it meant that Sebastian had to stay at the bar for a few more weeks.

* * *

"No!" Claude shouted and paced the room. "Absolutely not. You found him and you saw what they were putting him through, isn't that enough to pull him out?"

Vincent shook his head. "We're dealing with powerful people; powerful people who have strong lawyers. If we don't build an airtight case, then they'll slip through the cracks again and Sebastian will be as good as dead." He placed a hand on Claude's shoulder. "I know you want him out. We all do. But we need to get more evidence first."

The Undertaker nodded. "Not only that, but he knows you still care and want him. For now, that's enough to keep him going. He's smart, Claude. He's making sure that no one touches him and is fighting them tooth and nail to make sure it stays that way. I have to admit that I'm rather impressed with him."

Claude grunted. "But how long will that last? You already said that Grey was breaking him down until he no longer resisted as much. How long will that take? Months, weeks, days?"

"We don't know that," Vincent answered lowly. "But we looked up Charles Grey and I can say that it will be tricky to deal with him. We have to move with caution as we slowly build a case."

"And how do we do that?" Claude asked.

The Undertaker hummed. "We continue to build the case against Tanaka. Watch the bar and get several pictures showing Grey going there. We have to catch them in the act, but in order to do that, I need to talk more with Sebastian. He's going to be important in this trial and giving us the evidence we need."

Claude shook his head. "I don't want him staying there longer than he has to," he admitted and sat down heavily. "His damn cat is going through withdrawals and she's driving me crazy."

"Just the cat?" The Undertaker asked teasingly before biting off the end of a cookie. "As easy as it would be to raid the place and pull out everyone involved, the only person we would catch and have evidence on is Tanaka. We need both him and Grey if Sebastian is to be safe in the future. And in order to convict Grey, we need proof and reason to raid the place."

Vincent leaned forward. "We have enough to poke around, but still nothing to get a warrant. We have nothing that will get us down in that locked room where they keep the servers."

The Undertaker smirked. "Then make a reason," he stated. "You have several options. I can plant something that the police find that allows them to enter the locked room on suspicion of something dangerous, or you could always go the easy route."

"That would be?" Claude asked, doubt heavy in his voice.

"Pull the fire alarm. The police will need to clear all the rooms to insure safety, including the locked rooms that they think are storage rooms," The Undertaker answered with a shrug.

Vincent shook his head. "That would never work," he said. "There are too many variables and things that wouldn't stand up in court. You have to play this by police rules if you wish to bring these men in. That means getting enough evidence for us to get in there legally. We need a person that we can start looking into that can connect us to the bar. After that, we can start making connections until we reach Charles Grey."

The Undertaker cocked his head. "Is that all?" He asked. "I have the perfect person then, shame you didn't tell me this earlier."

Claude's eyebrow twitched. "Somehow I had a feeling you knew the whole time but you were just waiting to tell us this."

Giggling, The Undertaker smiled widely. "Maybe," he teased and waved his hand, telling Claude to sit back down. "In order to get into the deeper parts of the bar, you have to know the password and it has to come from a respected member of the bar. They keep in a close knit circle and that's what helps them stay secret."

"You know someone we can track," Vincent said flatly. "You knew this whole time and didn't tell us. Damn it, Undertaker, I should wring your neck for this. People's lives are on the line here!"

"I know!" The Undertaker said, giggling at the thought. "That's what makes this case all the more fun."

Claude stood up, his fingers curling into fists. "Tell us who he is."

The Undertaker cocked his head, a smile still present on his lips. "His name is Druitt. They call him the Viscount at the bar and he's known to have a rather lavish lifestyle. Especially when it comes to illegal things. If you check his funds, you'll be able to make the connection with the bar, even if they deal in cash and wire transactions. I'm sure you can get pictures of him going to and from the bar."

Vincent clicked his tongue. "You should have told me Druitt was your source to get you inside the bar. We've been monitoring him for a few months now. A stolen painting was fenced recently in the underworld and is worth well over three million dollars. We have access to his bank accounts and the moment that amount is pulled out of the account, we were going to bring him in." He shook his head. "But we can also look at his statements for anything helpful."

"There you go," The Undertaker stated and stood up, brushing the wrinkles out of his suit. "My work here is done and if you don't mind, I would rather get out of here. This place makes me feel dirty."

"Wait," Claude called out, stopping The Undertaker in his tracks. "How is Sebastian really doing?"

The Undertaker turned around. "He's a little thin, no doubt from the stress and he was obviously on edge. His movements were stiff, as though his back was in pain. I believe the punishments and whipping had more to do with that than anything else. But his eyes were alert and you can see his mind working, figuring out each step he needs to take next." He rubbed at his neck. "He must have studied martial arts before, because he knew where to strike a person in order to knock them out."

Claude blinked before laughing lightly, feeling better at the words. "He knocks them out before they can touch them?" He clarified, snorting with laughter as The Undertaker nodded. "What does he do to them after that?"

"He takes care of them and makes them think that they passed out after an extremely intense orgasm due to his actions. I have to admit that he has it down to the 'T' and he would've knocked me out if I had been a second too slow," The Undertaker admitted and shifted closer to the door, out of Claude's striking range. "You should also know that he can get a man aroused in no time at all with a lap dance too. He's pretty damn good at that."

The smirk fell from Claude's face. "You did what?" He hissed and took a step closer to The Undertaker.

Giggling, The Undertaker opened the door. "Those black kitty ears sure did look cute on him. You should have him dress up for you when we get him out of there. I'm sure you would like that," he called before slipping away from the door.

Claude stared at the door as it slammed shut behind The Undertaker, feeling his fingers curl into fists and the urge to strangle The Undertaker rushed over him. He wasn't mad at Sebastian for giving The Undertaker a lap dance. He had to do it in order to ensure that they wouldn't draw suspicion. But that didn't mean that The Undertaker had to grow aroused by Sebastian.

"I'm going to kill him when this is over," he muttered and stalked back to the chair.

Vincent smirked. "Now you know why we don't like asking him for help all the time. He can be a handful at times and is more likely to drive you up the wall several times before he decides to tell you what you want to know." He rested his head against his knuckles. "Frustrating, isn't it."

A snort left Claude's mouth. "You have no idea," he murmured and slumped in the chair. "I just want Sebastian back. Preferably, without The Undertaker's tricks and crazy ways. But if I have to deal with that in order to get Sebastian back, then I will."

"You care for him a lot," Vincent said, his voice softening. "I remember you swearing that you would never return to this place and even if you did, you wouldn't stay. He must be something if you're staying here because of him."

Claude adjusted his glasses, pushing them up further on his nose to hide his discomfort. "I do," he answered, shifting awkwardly in the chair. "But he won't stay here forever either. Once he graduates, I'm sure he'll want to leave so he can further his career."

Vincent gazed at him. "Will you go with him? You've never had ties to anything before, person or place. Nothing has held you down and you were like the wind, always moving. Do you think you found something to steady your life for once?"

"I think it's too early to say that," Claude answered honestly. "Yes, I feel something for him but he still has a year left and a lot can happen between now and then."

Vincent shook his head. "I can't tell you what to do Claude, only you can do that. But I can say that it sounds like Sebastian is the best thing to happen to you in a long time and I'm sure the same goes for him. Don't be scared to stay with him."

Claude huffed and looked away, annoyance flickering across his face. "I am not scared," he said firmly. The small chuckle that left Vincent's mouth told Claude that Vincent didn't believe him and Claude grumbled under his breath.

The thought of caring for someone that much had always scared Claude, even if he would never say so aloud. It was the reason he never stayed in a relationship for a long period of time. But it seemed that Sebastian was different and that Claude couldn't stop caring for him. It was those feelings that kept him close to Sebastian, putting up with Sebastian's initial rejections and everything that followed.

If it had been anyone else, Claude doubted he would have stayed around. But he had and Claude found that he still wanted Sebastian, despite everything. And that alone gave Claude hope that things would work out in the end. All he needed now was for Sebastian to come back to him, where he would be safe in his arms once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Claude glanced at The Undertaker as he took a small break, taking a quick drink from the glass of water that rested on the table. A quick glance at the clock showed that it was nearing noon and they still had important pieces to cover. The thought to take a fast break for lunch crossed Claude's mind but he wasn't sure if he could to stomach food right now. They were coming up on an important but unpleasant part of the story that Claude would rather not think about.

Certain parts were positive, Claude could admit to that, but it was still during that time when Sebastian was in that place. If it were up to Claude, he would've torn down the building months ago. As it was, the police still needed to use the building for the investigation against the other patrons that frequented the bar and partook in the illegal activities.

"Should the court take a break?" Will asked as The Undertaker set the glass back on the table.

"A ten minute recess would be nice," The Undertaker answered. "But this story is almost done. I say at most another half hour, maybe an hour. If you can hold off that long. I'll be out of your hair quicker," he finished with a smile.

Will hummed and pushed up his glasses. "That does sound tempting." He shifted in his chair. "Very well. I will allow you to continue but if you haven't reached the end of your story by an hour's time, the court will take a half hour break. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep looking at your face."

The Undertaker feigned hurt and covered his heart with his hand. "Your words wound me," he said. "I didn't realize you disliked me so much to say such cruel words."

"Now you know," Will answered and turned to look at Grey and Tanaka. "Would you two like to add anything else to this before we continue again?"

Claude's eyes narrowed and he glanced at them slightly, trying his best to keep his anger under control. He didn't want to hear their defending words when he knew how guilty they were.

"The accused wish to continue holding their silence," the defense attorney said, drawing soft murmurs from the crowd behind them.

Claude didn't say anything as he turned away from Grey and Tanaka. He could see it in their eyes and the way they held their bodies. They wanted to know how everything fell apart around them before admitting to anything. Until now, that was the one part of the story that had eluded them and they wouldn't risk the chance to miss the new information presented.

Will nodded and let out a soft sigh. "Very well. Undertaker, the floor is yours once more. And I warn you one more time, not to waste my time. No matter how funny you may find it."

"I would never do that," The Undertaker answered innocently, although his smile was anything but. "After my encounter with Sebastian, I was able to go back more and gain more information that we needed to build a case around Grey and Tanaka. We used the Viscount as a way to start our investigation and as promised, we were able to match him to the bar. From there, it was just about bidding our time and building the case until we had enough on them to bring them in…

* * *

The hefty stack of bills burned like a hot coal in The Undertaker's pocket as he waited for his server. It had been two weeks since he had started seeing Sebastian and visiting him every few days. Any more would look suspicious and any less put The Undertaker on edge, worrying about what they were doing to Sebastian the day's he wasn't there.

He knew from Sebastian that Grey saw him every day, along with two other patrons who could only pay for a short period. Other's only saw him every few days, the same way The Undertaker only came by in certain spurts. Sebastian was expensive, but that didn't stop the people who wanted to spend a session with him.

Green eyes glanced up and looked at the woman as she leaned on the table, making sure to show off her cleavage. "Seems as though our Fallen Angel has a new fan," she purred and watched as he set the stack of bills on the table. "I'm not sure whether I should be jealous or not. You are rather cute and I wouldn't mind having your eyes on me for a while."

"I don't think I deserve a fine woman such as you," The Undertaker answered and offered a small smile.

She clicked her tongue and straightened up, pocketing the money. "You think too little of yourself, hun. You're charming, easy on the eyes, and I'm sure you have a body to die for under that jacket." She smirked at him as she held the door open. "If you ever happen to get tired of Sebastian, you can always come see me. I promise I won't be so uptight when it comes to what you want."

"I'll keep that in mind," he answered as they stopped in front of room thirteen.

"Master worked with him the past few days you were gone and you'll be happy to know that he's agreed to use the toys that are in the room. Any scarring or marks that you put on him though will get you kicked out and you'll be charged for damages," the server warned, pressing the key into his hand. "Have fun, sweetie. I'll be back in an hour and a half."

The Undertaker nodded and let himself into the room, frowning when his eyes settled on Sebastian. Sebastian leaned awkwardly against the side of the bed and looked uncomfortable sitting on the floor but still made no move to get up.

"Please tell me I'm leaving soon," Sebastian croaked lowly.

"Almost," he answered and crouched down in front of Sebastian. "What happened?"

Sebastian shook his head. "They're getting impatient. I've been here for over a month now and haven't added anything new to my list. They said that had to change and after two days of 'talking', I finally agreed to add the toys to my list."

The Undertaker stood up and carefully pulled Sebastian to his feet. Sebastian winced in pain but otherwise didn't say a word. "Let me see," he said. For a moment, Sebastian seemed to debate his options before turning around and lifting up his shirt. The Undertaker hissed at the sight of the welts and he touched the skin lightly, noting that it was warm to the touch. "I don't think they'll scar, but they'll be sensitive for a while."

"I noticed," Sebastian answered as he lowered the shirt. "I can't keep fighting them off. They're going to get impatient again and demand more services until every night I have something new to add. And I can't keep knocking people out. I think they're getting suspicious about that as well."

"We're working as fast as we can," The Undertaker answered. "We looked into Druitt and traced a wire from his account to Tanaka's. That gives us a probable theory that Druitt is paying Tanaka to hide a stolen painting he just bought. We have pictures of him leaving the bar frequently and it's enough to convince a judge that we believe he's hiding it at the bar."

Sebastian frowned. "Then what are you waiting for?" He asked.

The Undertaker shook his head. "We have to find a way to catch Grey in the act too. If he escapes, you know that he will hunt you down again and this time you won't have anything to bargain with because Tanaka won't be there to help call the shots. Right now the only thing keeping him from having you is the fact that Tanaka owns you."

A low hiss left Sebastian's mouth and he sat down carefully on the bed. "What's the best way to catch him then? He takes pictures with me after sessions and calls them his spoils of war, but I don't know where those are." Hair fell down in Sebastian's face, covering his eyes. "He's trying to break me, knowing that once I do, the rules will no longer be in effect. Each session he loses more control. Can you use that?"

"I think we can. I just have to figure out the best way to make him snap without causing harm to you." Humming, The Undertaker rocked back on his heels and regarded Sebastian. "I'm sure he's incredibly jealous of the other patrons that get to spend so much time with you. Especially those ones that buy several hours with you."

Sebastian snorted. "I'm sure that's not helping but I can't bring myself to care. I don't want him touching me again."

The Undertaker leaned forward. "What if you agreed to have sex with someone? Not now, but in a few weeks. Do you think that would be enough to send him over the edge?"

Sebastian frowned. "I refuse to stoop that low again."

"What if it was with Claude?" The Undertaker questioned and watched as Sebastian perked up. "He's been asking if he can come see you and we keep telling him he can't. However, if I could get him down here somehow and sneak him in, everyone would believe that I was your favorite. It makes all parties in this happy, with the exception of Grey who will be so furious that he'll barge in here right as the police are raiding the place. Catch him red handed."

Sebastian laughed and tipped back on the bed, wincing as his back touched the mattress. "That would never work. I can't just suddenly say that I'm going to have sex with you when they know I refuse to have it with anyone."

A small sigh left The Undertaker's mouth. "That's why we build up to it. I'll come more often and we'll get a little louder and crazy, enough for them to know that you're actually enjoying yourself. That way, when the time comes for the final act, they'll already think that I'm your favorite. I doubt Tanaka will question it."

Sebastian swallowed heavily. "Do you think it'll work?"

"I think it will. If I buy you for the night and they see me leave, Grey would come down to punish you, only to find Claude here. I come back with the police and he has nowhere to go," The Undertaker answered.

Sebastian shivered. "I would have to think about it. Weigh all the risks and factors that would come into play. But I don't want to use Claude for sex just as a way to get out of here. That would make me sick. Although, I would like to see Claude again, even if we didn't do anything," he finished softly. "I miss him."

The Undertaker nodded. "I'll find a way to get him here next time. I think it would be good for you two to see each other. I know he misses you too, if the way he acts is any indication."

Sebastian cocked his head and propped himself up on his elbows, a small smile crossing his lips. "How does he act?"

Laughing, The Undertaker moved over to the bed and sat down. "He calls either Vincent or myself every hour to ask if we found anything new, and whenever he's at the office, he paces around Vincent's office like a caged animal. I'm certain he's worn a path in the carpet by now." He laughed slightly. "And then he claims that your kitten is driving him crazy and that she's going through withdrawals because you're not there. But we all know that he's talking about himself. I've seen that kitten of yours and yes she misses you, but she's far more mature than Claude."

He listened to Sebastian laugh and watched as he relaxed on the bed once more. No doubt, Sebastian hadn't laughed this freely in weeks and The Undertaker could see why Claude was so enamored with Sebastian. Crimson eyes shinned with life and energy and his lips tilted up in an easy smile that made him feel relaxed despite everything.

"You know," he said, drawing Sebastian's attention once more. "After you vanished, Claude was skipping meals in his quest to find you and Soot went on her own hunger strike until he started to take better care of himself."

Sebastian stared at him, a hint of disbelief on his face. "He wouldn't have told you that willingly," he stated. "Either you're lying or Claude was seriously drunk one night."

The Undertaker's lips twitched. "I would go with the latter," he said. "The night you sent the last text message, he worked himself up and had a bit too much to drink. He can hold his liquor pretty well but his lips loosened after a bit and he told me how a kitten was making sure he took care of himself. And that if he didn't listen to her, she wouldn't eat and you would kill him if anything happened to Soot."

Soft laughter left Sebastian's mouth and The Undertaker watched as the brave face Sebastian had been holding slowly crumpled around him. Stray tears leaked from his eyes as Sebastian tried to hold back the emotions that had plagued him for weeks now. It was hard to say if the tears were from laughter or just distress, and in the end, The Undertaker decided that they were a mix of both.

"I'll bring Claude with me next time," he murmured and placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "Just hold on for a few more days."

Sebastian nodded and wiped away the wet marks on his face before turning to look at the clock. "We have an hour left still until you have to leave. Why did you buy such a long time?"

The Undertaker shrugged. "The less time you have to spend with other people the better. Plus, it only helps to add to our plan to make Grey jealous. If he were to come in here to find you and Claude together, even though nothing was going on between you, it would make him furious."

"So no sex?" Sebastian asked.

"No sex. Not unless that's something you want. I let myself get ahead by suggesting that when I had no place to suggest that in the first place," The Undertaker stated. "That's something for the two of you to decide on. With a time and reason that suits you."

Sebastian smiled slightly. "Thank you, that makes me feel better. I want to, but I don't want our first time ruined because I was so desperate to get out of here that I had to whore myself out to him." He shook his head. "Fuck, I must sound like such a girl."

The Undertaker chuckled. "There's nothing wrong with how you feel. And we will get you out of here, so there's no need to worry about that." He paused and looked around the room. "Now, how convincing can you make yourself sound?"

* * *

Claude perked up at The Undertaker's words and looked at Vincent, eyes pleading. "You have to let me go, Vincent," he begged. "It's not just for me but also for Sebastian. This will help him last the upcoming weeks."

Vincent ran a hand over his face, his eyes uncertain. "How are you going to get him in without anyone seeing him?" He asked finally, looking at The Undertaker.

"I searched the hallway before I left and found a window near the boiler room. It's just around the corner from the hallway and no one goes back there unless something happens to the heater. It's an older building so the window was once used to deliver the coal back when those devices were used," The Undertaker answered. "Claude can squeeze his way through there and get inside that way."

"What if someone sees him?" Vincent questioned.

The Undertaker shook his head. "The only people who are down there are the servers who are on the purchase list. Someone escorts the buyers downstairs and explains the rules before allowing them to enter the rooms. No one will see him." He frowned slightly. "Despite how strict they are about letting people in, their security is fairly lax downstairs. They've let their security slip after all these years."

A heavy sigh left Vincent's mouth and he clearly wasn't happy about the situation at hand, but two sets of eyes subtly pleaded with him. "As much as I don't like the idea, I know that this will help the both of you," he murmured. Another sigh left his mouth and he nodded. "I'll let you go but only because I'm concerned about Sebastian's health and you know him better than us. You can tell us how he's really doing."

Claude nodded, a small smile settling across his lips. "Thank you," he said honestly. "This means a lot to me and I know it will for Sebastian too," he murmured, trying hard to sit still but failing as the mere thought of seeing Sebastian again grabbed hold of his mind.

"Somehow I have a feeling this will turn bad for me," Vincent murmured.

The Undertaker giggled. "But just think. For all the hours that he's focused on getting into the bar and spending time with Sebastian, is less time that he's calling you to ask how the case is going."

Vincent nodded, understanding and acceptance filling his eyes. "This is true," he stated.

"I'm still here you know and I can hear you just fine," Claude grumbled. "If you want, I can start calling twice every hour."

Vincent waved his hand, quickly dismissing the idea. "That won't be necessary. Go home and get ready. The Undertaker goes back tomorrow night and you two need to figure out how you're going to accomplish this plan without causing any more trouble for me."

Claude grunted and stood up. "So little faith in us," he stated and moved towards the door before turning to look at The Undertaker. "And you're not sticking around after I get there. I want some time alone with him."

The Undertaker nodded. "I figured as much. But you should know that he's skittish and I'm not sure how far he would be willing to go, even with you."

A small scowl settled on Claude's face. "I know that," he snapped. "I wasn't about to go in there and toss him on the bed before demanding that we have sex or anything else of that nature. I just want to see him again and hold him. Don't you dare compare me to those people."

"I wasn't," The Undertaker answered as they moved out of the office. "But sometimes we end up hurting the ones we love, even if we don't mean to."

"I won't," Claude answered firmly. "I swear I won't."

* * *

Claude grunted as he squatted down outside the bar, his nose wrinkling at the foul smell in the back alley. It was enough to make his stomach turn and he kept a keen eye on his cell phone, willing it to vibrate. It had been five minutes since The Undertaker had called Claude back here and now Claude waited for The Undertaker's next call that would let him know the coast was clear.

It was four minutes too long in Claude's opinion but he wouldn't complain. Instead, he stayed still and kept a careful eye out for trouble. There was no way he would let someone catch him after getting so close to Sebastian. Too much depended on the success of this plan for Claude to let his guard down and despite the impatience that welled up inside him, Claude forced himself to remain calm.

Another minute passed before his phone started to vibrate and Claude quickly checked the message, pleased to see that The Undertaker had come through. A soft sigh left his mouth and he tucked the phone back into his jacket before he pushed the window open. Grunting, Claude carefully eased his way through the window, ignoring the tight fit and how close he was to the dirty ground.

He glanced down his torso to see The Undertaker standing at the corner, watching the hallway, and continued to wiggle his way inside the building. His head tilted to the side and with one last push, Claude slipped through the window. He barely caught himself and stumbled forward once his feet hit the ground but he quickly composed himself.

"Let's go," he murmured, eager to see Sebastian again.

The Undertaker nodded and they moved carefully down the hallway until they reached door number thirteen. "You only have an hour and a half," he stated as the door opened. "I'll come back and help you leave before Sebastian and I stage the room to make it look like I was the one with him for the full two hours."

Claude nodded absently, his eyes already locked with Sebastian. He barely heard the door close behind him as he started to move forward, his hands reaching out to grab Sebastian. The moment his fingers touched fabric, he pulled Sebastian close to him and buried his nose in Sebastian's hair, inhaling the familiar scent.

"I missed you," he murmured. "Fuck, I missed you so much," he said, gripping Sebastian tighter.

"I missed you too," Sebastian answered, his hands grasping the back of Claude's shirt. "I was worried you wouldn't understand my notes or that you wouldn't want to come after me."

Claude shook his head. "As though I would let you go," he murmured and reached up to cup Sebastian's face. "You're stuck with me for a long time," he finished.

A smile spread across Sebastian's face and he leaned in, closing the distance between them. Their lips pressed together and Claude felt his shoulders relax at the simple touch. They broke apart, only to come back again as they shared several more kisses, each one growing more fevered until their tongues joined into the sensual dance.

Soft moans left Claude's mouth and he pulled Sebastian closer until their bodies pressed flush against each other. He felt Sebastian flinch at the touch and instantly moved back some to allow space between them. Sebastian shook his head and pressed back again. "No," he murmured, shaking slightly. "You're not them. Don't let me push you away when I've only wanted your body against mine."

"I won't force you into anything," Claude answered, pressing kisses to the side of Sebastian's neck. "You do what you're comfortable with and we'll go from there. You tell me what to do."

Sebastian nodded and his fingers looped through Claude's belt loops, pulling him closer until their bodies pressed together. He brought Claude's hands up and placed them on his shoulders. "I'll tell you if you need to stop," he said lowly, face flushed with embarrassment.

Claude's lips brushed against Sebastian's forehead. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm not mad and don't think any less of you for this." He smiled slightly. "I just see it as bonding with you all over again, gaining your trust until you don't feel this way anymore."

Sebastian hummed and tilted his head back as Claude's hands trailed down his body, fingers gently rubbing over his nipples. The slow pace was vastly different compared to the fast and rough style that Grey favored; not that Sebastian wanted Grey to touch him that way. But to have Claude's fingers moving over his body with soft touches was something Sebastian had missed and it had him trembling in Claude's embrace within seconds of starting.

"That's it," Claude purred, his lips moving across patches of skin that Sebastian presented to him while his hands continued to move slowly. Whenever Sebastian seemed to tense, he would slow down until Sebastian pressed back against him, asking for more. It was a slow process, but it was something they couldn't rush and right now, Claude was just happy to have Sebastian back in his arms.

"Bed," Sebastian gasped, wanting to feel Claude's body draped over his like a blanket. To feel Claude's soft skin against his as Sebastian branded the touch to memory.

Claude paused and leaned back just enough so they could see each other. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Don't rush because of me."

Sebastian shook his head. "I just want to feel you, nothing more."

Claude nodded in understanding and guided Sebastian to the bed, taking a seat on the mattress. He pulled Sebastian down into his lap until Sebastian straddled his hips. It put Sebastian in an easy position to get away, making him feel in control, and would keep him from panicking.

"Easy now," Claude murmured as he placed his hands on Sebastian's hips. His fingers ran small circles over Sebastian's skin, letting him feel his actions before they slowly slipped underneath Sebastian's shirt. They paused the moment they touched skin and Claude heard Sebastian suck in a breath before sighing softly at the familiar feeling.

"Don't stop," Sebastian moaned lowly.

Claude hummed as his fingers continued to move, feeling every bump from Sebastian's rib cage. "You've lost weight," he stated, feeling how defined they were under his touch. "A lot of weight, Sebastian," he said, looking up at Sebastian in concern.

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm fine. It's just from the stress."

The answer didn't sit well with Claude but he couldn't do anything about it. As long as Sebastian remained trapped in this place, then he would feel too stressed and tensed to eat enough. It was even more proof that they needed to get him out as quickly as possible and Claude vowed to have Sebastian home by the end of the month.

"We'll get you out of here," Claude murmured finally and clutched Sebastian tighter. "I want you back home with me where I know you're safe and I can treat you well."

"What about Soot?" Sebastian asked as he rested his chin on Claude's head.

Claude chuckled lowly. "You would ask about that kitten of yours." He felt Sebastian lean back and he gazed up to look at crimson eyes before letting out a soft sigh. "Soot is fine. She's content at my place but misses you sorely. And where ever you are, she'll be there as well."

Sebastian smiled and pushed gently at Claude's shoulder until they toppled back on the bed. "Thank you," he answered and pressed a soft kiss to Claude's throat.

A shiver raced through Claude's body at the feeling at his hands came up to rest on Sebastian's hips. "Don't rush," he murmured but tilted his head back to give Sebastian more space to work with. Lips hovered over his skin, barely touching as they moved and Claude savored the feeling. It had been too long since he could feel Sebastian again and he missed it. Missed everything that Sebastian had to offer.

"Not rushing," Sebastian finally answered and arched into Claude's fingers as they trailed up his body. "I know exactly what I want."

Claude hummed at the words and let Sebastian dictate the pace once more. His hands moved lazily up Sebastian's back and slowly inched his shirt up until he felt Sebastian freeze as his fingers brushed over raised skin. He touched them again before Sebastian's hands pushed his arms away so his hands rested on Sebastian's hips once more.

"Don't," Sebastian murmured.

"I already know about them," Claude answered softly but made no move to touch them again. "The Undertaker told us what they do to you."

Sebastian shook his head, his eyes closed and his face turned away from Claude. "I'm scarred."

Claude growled lowly. "You are not scarred," he said firmly. "Nor are you damaged or unattractive. I still want you, all of you. From your inflated ego when it comes to cooking to your obsession with cats. I want everything you have to offer. Scars, perfection, and everything in between. I want it all, because it's still you."

A low laugh left Sebastian's throat. "You spoil me," he muttered and pressed a light kiss over Claude's heart. "Do you want to see them?" He asked quietly.

Golden eyes darted up to look at Sebastian. "Only if you're comfortable showing me," he answered.

Sebastian hesitated before shaking his head. "Not yet," he whispered. "But one day I will. The Undertaker said they shouldn't leave marks but I'll still feel them." He rested his head on Claude's chest, listening to his heart thump loudly.

Claude didn't say anything, knowing that he couldn't deny Sebastian's claims. He didn't know what Sebastian was feeling or what he was going through, but he could offer support in any way he could. His arms held Sebastian tight against his body and he felt Sebastian clutch at him in return.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked instead. Whatever it was that Sebastian wanted, Claude would try to give it to him. If it would give Sebastian some light in this hellhole, then Claude would try his best to be that source of light.

"Hold me and stay by my side," Sebastian answered lowly.

Claude nodded and watched as Sebastian's eyes closed and he rubbed small circles over his lower back. Every nerve in his body wanted nothing more than to roll them over and ravish Sebastian until he erased the horrible memories that plagued Sebastian. But he quickly dismissed the thoughts as Claude knew that nothing good would come from that.

Sebastian was already skittish about Claude touching his back thanks to the welts the whip left behind. Anything else would just send Sebastian into panic mode.

"When we get you out of here," Claude said instead and Sebastian tilted his head up to look at him. "I'm going to make you a proper meal while you play with Soot. After dinner, I'll run you a hot bath and wash you from head to toe. And then I'll guide you to bed where I'll massage every part of your body until you can't move because you're so relaxed and you fall asleep next to me."

A small chuckle left Sebastian's mouth. "Aren't you being the romantic and caring one," he teased but his eyes gave him away. They told Claude exactly how much Sebastian was looking forward to his promise and how much Claude cared for him. "Will you make me something sweet?" He asked softly.

Claude hummed. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea for your body right now," he answered. "You've lost a lot of weight and something too sweet and heavy will only make you sick."

Sebastian grumbled but didn't argue his words. Instead, his hand trailed down Claude's chest until it rested on the slope of his hip. "I want to taste you," he murmured and rubbed small circles over Claude's hipbone.

Golden eyes blinked and Claude gazed at Sebastian. "You're pushing yourself again, Sebastian," he said and lifted Sebastian's hand to his mouth. "Don't do this to yourself."

Sebastian shook his head. "No, I know what I want and it's you. I'm not pushing myself but I'm also not holding myself back because I'm scared. My mind can separate you from everyone else here and it knows that I want you. No one else." He pressed a soft kiss to Claude's chest. "I will not let them rule my life like this."

"I don't want to hurt you by moving too fast," Claude whispered. "What if my actions end up pushing you away?"

"They won't," Sebastian answered. "Because I want to do this. I want to feel you again and I know you won't hurt me; I trust you."

Claude hummed lowly and pulled Sebastian up his body until their foreheads pressed together. "You're shaking, Sebastian," he murmured. "You want to do this. To prove to yourself and me that you can, but if you continue, you'll hurt yourself more."

He placed a hand on Sebastian's hip to keep him still before reaching up to run his fingers through dark locks. Sebastian leaned into the touch and Claude closed the gap between them, capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

"You don't have to prove anything to me," he finished when they broke apart. "I already know how strong you are."

Sebastian gripped his hand and Claude's eyes swung up to meet his. Determination swam in crimson eyes and any trace of fear had vanished, replaced instead with understanding. "Together then," Sebastian spoke firmly. "Wash away their touch with your own. Brand your touch on me so I'll have it during the times when you're not here."

Claude faltered for a moment, still unsure despite the determined look in Sebastian's eyes. He knew that Sebastian wanted this, but he wasn't sure if it was for the right reason. Claude didn't want to make Sebastian regret anything by continuing with their current actions but at the same time, holding back could make Sebastian feel even worse.

"I'm stopping the moment you become uncomfortable," Claude said and looked at Sebastian seriously. "And I expect you to stop if you have to."

Sebastian nodded and rocked his hips against Claude. "I will," he promised and slipped his fingers underneath Claude's shirt.

Claude hummed at the touch and his hand lightly gripped Sebastian's hip. He bucked slightly and watched Sebastian's face carefully, searching for any signs of distress. But crimson eyes had closed in pleasure and Sebastian's fingers hadn't stopped their exploring. They continued to rock their hips together, arousal growing and mounting with each moment. Too much time had passed between them since they last touched and Claude couldn't keep his arousal at bay no matter how hard he tried.

"Touch me, Claude," Sebastian demanded after several minutes of silence. "I'm not a doll. I won't break."

A low growl left Claude's mouth and his fingers slipped past the hem of Sebastian's shirt. They brushed against warm skin and over the ridges of Sebastian's ribs, Claude frowning slightly at how prominent they felt. Fingers skimmed up and down Sebastian's sides, moving in time with the rocking of their hips and Claude nearly grinned when he felt Sebastian press harder against him. Their erections brushed against each other, making Sebastian suck in a deep breath.

Claude paused at the action and his eyes quickly swept up to take in Sebastian's expression. He let out a low sigh at the look of pleasure etched on Sebastian's face and a deep, throaty moan left Sebastian's mouth. It gave him the permission needed to continue and Claude rocked his hips harder against Sebastian. His hand slipped up higher, moving from its spot on Sebastian's hip up to his back.

He felt Sebastian freeze and his body grew tense as his fingers brushed over the raised welts again. He could feel exactly how far they stretched across the expanse of Sebastian's back and Claude's fingers twitched slightly. He heard them mentioned briefly by The Undertaker and Claude knew the marks would fade, that they only looked bad, but feeling how wide spread they were had Claude stiffening as well.

His eyes swung up to look at Sebastian and wide eyes looked back down at him. They both seemed frozen and unable to do anything but look at each other, Claude's fingers still splayed over the warm welts. In his arms, Sebastian tensed and Claude knew that Sebastian planned to bolt.

In a split second decision, he slipped his hand back down to curl around the curve of Sebastian's hip while his other hand guided Sebastian's head down. Their mouths crashed together harshly and teeth clicked together but Claude ignored the feeling. He needed Sebastian to realize that he didn't feel repulsed by the marks and the only thing Claude could think of was pressing Sebastian close to him.

Sebastian's body remained tense against him and Claude tilted his head to the side, aligning their lips in a better position that didn't feel as forceful. His lips softened against Sebastian's and his hands came up to run through soft hair. Claude hummed lowly as his fingers rubbed at Sebastian's scalp, the action finally making Sebastian relax against him.

A soft sigh left Sebastian's mouth and Claude relaxed more at the noise. They broke apart and Claude's arms fell slack around Sebastian's shoulders. Even though he kept Sebastian in place earlier, his grip was never too tight that Sebastian couldn't break away. Claude wouldn't restrain him that way. But the fact that Sebastian didn't fight his grip showed that the trust between them remained, if not a little shaky.

"You're still sexy, kitten," Claude muttered and kissed Sebastian's forehead. "My smart, sexy little kitten. I can't wait to have you back at my place and in my arms." He stated and ran his hands down Sebastian's sides once more.

"You're serious," Sebastian murmured and shifted against Claude. "You still want me even after all this."

Claude tilted Sebastian's head up until their eyes met. "Never doubt that, Sebastian," he said seriously. "I want you no matter what. I wouldn't have gone through all this trouble if I didn't. You're the only thing I want right now."

Sebastian's eyes danced with mischief, hiding his relief at Claude's words. "I can tell," he stated and rocked his hips against Claude. "You're still hard even after feeling the marks on my back."

Laughter left Claude's mouth. "I think anything regarding you will make me hard," he answered and bucked his hips. Sebastian had grown soft due to the previous encounter with the marks and Claude doubted that it would come back anytime soon.

Mirth filled Sebastian's eyes and he rolled off Claude. "Show me then," he stated and leaned back, resting his weight on his arms. "Show me how much I arouse you."

Claude looked up at Sebastian, judging his features before he smirked. "You want me to put on a show for you?" He asked and sat up as well.

"I would like that," Sebastian answered, his voice soft but still firm.

"Then I suppose I'll have to try my best," Claude said and leaned forward to press a kiss on Sebastian's lips. "Let me treat you."

He stepped back and felt Sebastian's eyes follow him. The action sent a thrill through Claude and he could feel his arousal grow and mount. Claude had missed this, having Sebastian's gaze on him whenever they were together. Even if the situation and location was different, Sebastian still watched him with intense eyes. Eyes that didn't miss a thing.

Claude slipped his fingers underneath his shirt and pushed it up slowly. It was a small struggle to get it over his head and it caught on his glasses. They tumbled to the ground and Claude frowned slightly at them but Sebastian chuckled lowly from his spot on the bed.

"Not all that easy, is it," he stated.

Claude shook his head and picked up the fallen glasses. "You make it look easy," Claude answered and instantly regretted the words the moment they left his mouth. Sebastian tensed ever so slightly, no doubt remembering why he was so good at putting on a show. "Looks like I need to practice more than. Hopefully I have a willing audience to practice with," Claude quickly amended.

Sebastian relaxed slightly and he smirked. "I wouldn't mind watching you struggle. I feel it would be very humorous to watch."

Claude huffed and hooked his fingers through his belt loops, giving them a small downward tug. "You can teach me next time if you feel up to it," he answered and swayed his hips slightly. "But for now, this is just about showing you how easily you can get me off."

"I think that evidence is rather obvious," Sebastian said and his eyes flickered to the bulge in Claude's pants. "I'm flattered."

The pants fell to the floor in a less than graceful motion but Claude didn't bother to worry about that. "It gets better," he answered and kicked the pants away. He moved over to the bed and held out his hand to Sebastian, testing the waters.

Cautiously, Sebastian inched closer and Claude could see the confusion in his eyes. "I thought I was watching you," he stated, voice guarded.

"You are," Claude answered and shifted on the bed until his back hovered just in front of Sebastian's chest. "I thought you might like to watch it from here. That way you can see and feel everything that you do to me."

Sebastian pressed closer, closing the small distance between them. "I like the way you think," he muttered.

Claude hummed as Sebastian's hands settled on his thighs, keeping a good distance from his erection. "Look what you do to me, Sebastian," Claude breathed and his fingers wrapped around his cock. "I'm hard already and it's just from having you watch me. Having you touching me like this, ah, makes it even better."

"I'm not even touching you," Sebastian stated as he watched Claude.

Claude shook his head. "You are. I'm leaning up against you and your body is pressing against mine. That's all I need when it comes to you." He chuckled. "You could even make me come undone with just your voice."

His hand moved slowly over his cock and Claude rubbed his thumb over the tip, collecting the gathering fluid there. It helped slick his erection and made it easier to move his hand over the hard flesh and Claude groaned lowly at the feeling. His head tilted back and lolled against Sebastian's shoulder.

It felt amazing to be in Sebastian's embrace again and Claude's eyes fluttered shut as he continued to stroke himself. His hips bucked up into his hand and another moan left his mouth. He could feel Sebastian's breath, heavy and hot, fanning over his skin. It made Claude tremble slightly and he pressed back further into Sebastian's embrace. Sebastian clutched him tighter and Claude felt Sebastian bury his face into the crook of his neck.

Lips pressed against his sweaty skin and Claude's free hand reached up to thread through Sebastian's hair. Sebastian jumped at the feeling but tilted his head to the side and their lips met. Claude's mouth opened as Sebastian's tongue brushed against the seam of his lips and their tongues met in a sensual dance.

Claude's movements grew sloppy as the heat in his stomach mounted and curled. He panted heavily against Sebastian's mouth as they broke apart and his hips struggled to keep a steady rhythm. Liquid leaked steadily from the tip of his cock and Claude's finger traced the slit, making another moan tumble from his mouth.

His hips twitched and rose from the bed as another hand brushed over his straining erection and Claude nearly came at the soft touch. He looked down at his groin to see Sebastian's fingers lightly touching the base of his cock before they slid up to lace through Claude's fingers.

"You're so close," Sebastian murmured, voice in awe. "All because of me."

Claude chuckled lowly as their joined hands started to move together over his cock. "I told you, kitten. You have nothing to fear. I still want you no matter what." He bucked into their hands. "I'm close."

Sebastian hummed. "Then come," he stated.

Their hands moved faster, rubbing and jerking Claude's straining cock until Claude was a trembling mess in Sebastian's arms. Behind him, Sebastian panted heavily and Claude could feel Sebastian's awakened erection brushing against the swell of his ass. He didn't say anything about it as they continued to rock themselves towards completion and simply squeezed Sebastian's fingers as his orgasm overtook his body.

Claude's head tipped back again, mouth open as he groaned long and loud as he rode out his orgasm. Sebastian's hips jerked as well before he fell limp against Claude, harsh breaths teasing the fine hairs on Claude's nape. Claude didn't move as Sebastian caught his breath and could feel Sebastian's lips brushing over his skin, as though Sebastian was muttering something.

For several minutes, they remained that way, bodies tangled together while the scent of musk and sweat filled the air around them. It wasn't until Claude's hand slipped away from his softened cock that Sebastian stirred behind him with a low groan.

"That was nice," Sebastian slurred.

Claude nodded his head in agreement and turned to look at Sebastian. "You're amazing, Sebastian. All of that was because of you," he said. "You make me lose control with the simplest of touches or looks."

Sebastian pressed his head in between Claude's shoulder blades. "Thank you," he said softly. "For everything."

"I'll bring you home, Sebastian," Claude promised and squeezed Sebastian's hand. "I won't leave you here, I promise."

He felt Sebastian nod into his back and open his mouth as though to say something but the words never came. Instead, something hot and wet trickled down Claude's back and Claude brought Sebastian's hand up to his lips. He didn't mention the hot tears that slipped past Sebastian's eyes and washed down his back, and instead, allowed Sebastian his privacy while silently offering his support.


	10. Chapter 10

**(June 2011)**

Golden eyes darted to the side, subtly looking at Grey and Tanaka to judge their expressions. This was the first time either of them heard the story behind how Sebastian had outsmarted them and Claude wondered what thoughts raced through their minds. No doubt, it was a blow to their pride. To have their operation brought down by a defiant college student who was determined to get away from them. Never doubt the power of determination, especially when that person was Sebastian.

Claude chuckled and leaned back further in his chair. Only one part of the story remained and things were quickly ending. Everyone knew what happened at the end, but they still needed that final piece of the puzzle before everything connected and made sense. A small shiver worked its way through Claude's body at the thought of that night.

That night when everything finally went down. It still haunted him and Claude could still see the blood on the floor and hear the gunshots that had echoed throughout the room. Still remembered what it felt like.

William cleared his throat and next to Claude, The Undertaker straightened slightly in his chair. "How long did Sebastian stay at the bar?" Will asked, glancing down at his notes.

"About two months, almost three," The Undertaker answered. "They found him late February and he started working there at the beginning of March. We couldn't pull him out until the beginning of June."

"And where are we in the story?" Will questioned.

The Undertaker smiled slightly. "We're almost done, Your Honor. I still have thirty minutes left from the time limit that you gave me. However, I only need to tell of how we finished building the case and the events that led up the day of the bust."

A brief hint of annoyance flickered across Will's face but he didn't tell The Undertaker to stand down. The Undertaker still had time left and Will wasn't going to go back on his word by taking it away. "How many days passed from the meeting with Sebastian and Claude until the time you pulled him out?"

Claude shifted. "That would be about two weeks, Your Honor," he spoke up and tried to keep his voice level.

Will winced slightly. "That's a long time for him to stay in those poor conditions," he said softly. "I imagine his situation didn't improve during that time."

The Undertaker shook his head. "They were impatient to say the least. It helped that I was buying more time with Sebastian and letting Claude spend that time with him, but I was only one person. It wasn't until Sebastian's last week there that we knew we couldn't wait any longer. Claude came back after a session with him, furious and ready to put a hole in Grey's head himself…"

* * *

**(June 2011)**

Claude's mouth moved down Sebastian's neck, licking and nipping lightly at the pale skin. Beneath him, Sebastian shuddered in pleasure and his fingers gripped his shirt tightly. Sebastian tilted his head back more, giving Claude more space to work with and he placed soft kisses to Sebastian's jaw.

His lips sucked on a patch of skin until it turned a bright red color that promised to leave a lingering mark. "Beautiful," Claude murmured as he pulled away and let his fingers skim down Sebastian's sides. He could still feel Sebastian's ribs and they were a growing concern, but with any luck, Sebastian would leave soon. "You're so damn beautiful," he said again.

Sebastian laughed lightly, his eyes closed in pleasure. "I'm a guy. Guy's aren't beautiful. We're attractive and handsome, but not beautiful. That's for girls, and I assure you, Claude Faustus, that I am no girl."

Claude chuckled and reached down to cup Sebastian's groin. "Indeed you're not. You are one hundred percent male and I wouldn't have it any other way." His fingers rubbed small circles over Sebastian's thigh, slowly moving up the covered thigh until Sebastian jerked harshly. Claude's eyes darted up as Sebastian tensed in his arms and a faint tremor ran through Sebastian's body. "Sebastian?" Claude murmured and carefully brushed over the spot again, invoking the same reaction.

"Don't," Sebastian hissed and his eyes squeezed shut tightly, worry etched on his face.

Golden eyes narrowed and Claude carefully sat up, moving to sit on the bed so he wasn't straddling Sebastian's hips. The past times that they were able to meet, Claude made sure to touch Sebastian all over, as though he was erasing Grey's touch from Sebastian's body. And Sebastian allowed his hands to wander, touching everything from skin that everyone could see, to those spots that only Claude had the pleasure of seeing.

However, today was different. Claude had noticed it earlier but chose not to say anything further. The fact that they were both still fully clothed was a blaring sign. In times past, Sebastian would hurriedly undress Claude while Claude leisurely removed each article of clothing from Sebastian.

It was Claude's subtle way of checking how Sebastian was doing; silently searching for new marks and seeing if Sebastian lost more weight.

"Sebastian," Claude said carefully and his hands came up to rest at the waistband of Sebastian's pants. "Don't hide anything from me. You know I won't think anything less of you."

Sebastian shook his head and trembled on the bed but made no move to stop Claude. "I'm not worried about that," he answered finally and allowed Claude to pop the button on his pants. "I'm worried about what you'll do after you see it."

Claude's eyebrows furrowed and he slowly eased the tight pants down. He wasn't surprised that Sebastian went commando, considering how tight the pants were, and under normal circumstances, it would've been an arousing sight. But all thoughts of that fled Claude's mind at the sight of a large bruise on the inside of Sebastian's thigh.

It was a dark blue, almost black, giving testament to how recent it was. Claude leaned closer to look at it and a hiss left his throat when his eyes settled on the impression of teeth that marred Sebastian's skin.

"Who?" He asked and started searching the rest of Sebastian's legs for any other bite marks. "Who did this to you Sebastian? Tell me so I can shove their genitals down their throat."

Sebastian shook his head. "They're not worth your trouble," he said, staring blankly at the ceiling. "I don't want you going after them and getting yourself in trouble. They're not worth it."

Claude's fingers were soft as they brushed over Sebastian's legs, trying to calm the trembling limbs. "Did he touch you anywhere else?" He asked tensely and felt Sebastian stiffen under him. "Where, Sebastian."

"Nowhere," Sebastian whispered, his eyes closed tightly.

Claude pressed a soft kiss to the spot before moving up Sebastian's body and cupping his cheeks. "I won't go after them, Sebastian. No matter how much I want to, no matter how much I want to put a bullet in their head, I won't. Because that won't help you any if I'm locked up behind bars." He stroked Sebastian's cheeks carefully. "But please, tell me where else they touched you so I can erase it and brand my touch instead on your body."

For a moment, Sebastian seemed to debate with himself, trying to work up the courage to speak the words Claude wanted to hear. "Let's just say you and The Undertaker are really making him jealous," he said finally. "He wanted to know if he was better than you in certain sexual areas," he finished with a whisper.

A low growl left Claude's mouth as understanding settled in his mind and he buried his face into the crook of Sebastian's neck, feeling Sebastian's arms circle around him. "We'll make him suffer, Sebastian," he promised. "Make them rot in jail for the rest of their life until they die there and they can no longer touch you. And I'll take you far away from here when you graduate. To Europe or the Mediterranean; anywhere but here."

Sebastian's arms tightened around Claude's body. "Don't make promises you can't keep," Sebastian muttered. "You might not even want me still after this whole mess is over. Who knows how much longer I'll be here. I would understand if you decided to stop coming to see me."

Claude shook his head. "Don't you dare think that, Sebastian Michaelis. Every night I go home, I yearn to have you back at my apartment, safe in my arms. I hate going back to my empty place, knowing that you could be there and at my side, but instead you're stuck here. I miss you so much that it scares me." He clutched Sebastian tightly. "I've never felt this way before about anyone."

He felt Sebastian shift under him before lips pressed against his cheek and Claude lifted his head up so they could kiss properly. It was easy to forget themselves whenever they kissed, and just block out the world, pretending that nothing was wrong and they weren't here. It was just them in their own little bubble as they touched and kissed each other slowly; enjoying all the feelings that came with the touches and lusting for them even more.

They kissed softly, savoring the touch of their lips against each other as they shared innocent kisses. They were chaste, the purest form of a kiss and the most loving. It conveyed their feelings without words and with each kiss that passed, Claude could feel the desire mounting inside their bodies, the desperation twisting and coiling deep in their heart until those innocent kisses turned passionate.

Tongues brushed against each other and Claude tried to pull Sebastian closer to him. It wasn't enough, it never was with Sebastian, and Claude whimpered despite himself as his hands tore at the shirt Sebastian wore. He wanted to feel that soft skin against his, feel Sebastian's heart race against his chest in proof that this was real, that Sebastian was still in his arms.

They broke apart as Sebastian arched into his touch and reached up, pulling Claude's face down again. "I want you," he panted, hot breath fanning over Claude's face. "I want you so badly."

Claude groaned lowly at the words and he cupped Sebastian's hand with his own. "I want you too," he admitted and rolled his hips against Sebastian's, letting Sebastian feel how much he wanted him. "But I don't want our first time to be like this. Not here where they'll only make them even more jealous."

Sebastian shook his head. "Let them be jealous, I don't care anymore. They can't do anything to me if I have you."

"No," Claude said quickly, surprising both himself and Sebastian. "It'll only taste hollow if we do this to make them jealous. I care for you too much to use you like that Sebastian. I don't want our first time to be ruined and remembered that way."

"But I want you so much," Sebastian whispered and his face looked distraught.

Claude cupped Sebastian's cheeks. "I want you too. Please don't think that I'm saying no because I don't want you. But when I take you for the first time, I want it to be on my bed, late at night after we've spent the day together doing nothing but enjoying the day with each other." He lowered his head and pressed their foreheads together. "I'll take you in my mouth and pleasure you until you're a mess on the bed before I prepare you with my fingers."

Sebastian moaned softly at the words and rocked his hips against Claude's, silently urging him to continue. "Don't stop," he finally breathed and closed his eyes.

"Once you're ready, I'll put you on your back so I can watch your face the whole time and kiss you whenever I feel like it," Claude murmured, his eyes closed as well. "And then I'll bring you pleasure that you've never felt before. I'll make you scream and pant, and make you lose control as we indulge until we fall over that edge together."

"Yes," Sebastian panted and his nails dug slightly into Claude's back. "And then?"

Claude shuddered. "Then I'll pull you tight against my body as we both try to breathe properly again, never letting you go and muttering sweet nothings in your ear. I'll lick the sweat away from your body and kiss you again until we fall asleep. And I'll hold you all through the night until I wake in the morning." He opened his eyes and waited for Sebastian to do the same. "I'll watch you sleep and kiss you all over, moving from your shoulder, up your neck, and to your ear."

Hazy crimson eyes struggled to focus and Claude could Sebastian's cock, hard and throbbing against his. Sebastian panted against him, just as aroused as him and Claude watched as Sebastian's tongue wet his lips. "And?" Sebastian asked quietly, almost as though he was afraid to ask.

"I'll whisper 'I love you, Sebastian,'" Claude finished, the words surprising him as they fell easily from his tongue. But despite how easily he said them, Claude still didn't know if he could wholly mean them just yet. A strangled cry left Sebastian's mouth at the words and his body jerked as he came without warning. His chest heaved and Claude held him tightly as Sebastian's body trembled harshly against the bed. "Breathe," Claude murmured as Sebastian fought for breath.

He watched as Sebastian gulped several mouthfuls of air before the trembling finally stopped and Sebastian lay limp on the bed. Crimson eyes closed and Sebastian's cheeks flushed as Claude littered his face with kisses. "Don't stop," Sebastian murmured suddenly.

"What?" Claude asked, pausing in his actions.

"Don't stop what you're doing," Sebastian said and Claude breathed a sigh of relief that Sebastian didn't call him out for saying those words.

He smiled softly though and lowered his head until his mouth rested next to Sebastian's ear and instead murmured soft words while his hands trailed fire over Sebastian's body.

* * *

The Undertaker climbed into the car that waited for him outside the bar and signaled his driver to take them away. It was important to keep up appearances and it looked better if he had someone drive him to and from the bar. It made it look as though he had money to continue spending on Sebastian, and Tanaka would continue letting him see Sebastian so long as he had money. Never mind the fact that the car belonged to Claude and his driver was Claude.

With Claude as the driver, it gave him reason to be there in case something backfired and anyone started to suspect something. No one would ever question Claude if they found him lurking in the back alleyway one night. They would just think that Claude was bored while he waited for The Undertaker to leave the bar and was trying to find a good place to smoke and let off some steam.

They door closed behind him and The Undertaker watched as Claude's hands tightened around the steering wheel as they pulled away from the bar and he found himself frowning. "What's wrong, Claude?" He asked.

"That bastard left a mark. Bit him on the thigh, near a place Sebastian didn't want them to touch and then they went against their word and touched him there anyway," Claude growled. "If we don't get him out soon, they won't keep holding back any longer. There's only so much Sebastian can take and that I can do for him before he breaks."

"I'll look at what we have and see if we can't pull him out sooner," The Undertaker said. "We need a solid plan though before we go in. There's enough there to ask for a search warrant but we need to catch them in the act."

Claude's eyes flickered up to look at The Undertaker in the rearview window. "How much longer will that take?" He whispered.

The Undertaker glanced out the window, not wanting to look at the desperation in Claude's face. "Give me a few days," he answered finally. "I want him out as much as you. Never doubt that," he stated, voice serious for once.

Claude nodded and focused on the road, trying hard and failing to stop worrying.

* * *

The Undertaker sighed as he stared at Vincent and the mess of paperwork that sat on the desk. "Do we have enough?" He asked, feeling tired and edgy. He didn't like the police station and if it hadn't been for Sebastian and Claude, The Undertaker wouldn't have accepted this case. Sebastian's mind intrigued him and he enjoyed watching Sebastian work. It was a shame to let him stay in that place and while The Undertaker couldn't help everyone, he vowed to help Sebastian.

"We have enough to get a search warrant for the locked areas under the pretense that we believe the painting is hidden there," Vincent said finally. "But simply getting in there isn't enough. We won't find the painting and I doubt they've hidden it there to begin with. At most, we'll only get away with arresting Tanaka and charging the other patrons. We can imprison them for a few years, but Grey's lawyers will get him out within weeks."

"Even with the evidence we have against Grey?" The Undertaker asked. "We have the physical proof, all those pictures don't lie. They show that he was at the bar and partaking in those actions with Sebastian. Against Sebastian's will, mind you."

Vincent shook his head. "But in court, it will come down to Sebastian's word against Grey's. And seeing that Sebastian's record shows that he willing worked there the first time, a jury or judge may not believe that Sebastian didn't want to work there a second time." He scowled and ran a hand through his hair. "Grey plays a good game and has the money to back everything up."

"Then, we need to catch him in the act of something more heinous that makes it near impossible to escape," The Undertaker finished and a thoughtful frown crossed his lips. "Something like murder."

Vincent sat up straight in his chair. "What are you thinking, Undertaker?" He shook his head. "I'm not about to let him murder someone just to get a conviction."

The Undertaker laughed. "That's the problem with you, Vincent. You don't think outside the box. Probably because you're always stuck inside this office and never out chasing down the leads." He gestured at the pile of papers. "You come up with the warrant and I'll figure out the way to make sure he can't escape the courts."

Without a word, The Undertaker vanished from the room, leaving Vincent to rub his temples in frustration. "That man is going to kill me," he muttered to himself before picking up the phone so he could call for a warrant.

* * *

The Undertaker stared at Tanaka who gazed back at him with an eager expression. "He willingly agreed to this?" Tanaka asked, his eyes light and excited while next to him, Grey glared coldly at the wall. Grey hadn't liked the question from the first time The Undertaker had asked it but a harsh word from Tanaka silenced him quickly.

"He did. We've been spending time together for the past several weeks, hours at a time usually and just the other day he told me how much he wanted me," The Undertaker answered. Somewhere, Claude was going to kick his ass for this. "I asked about it before and he's always refused, but this time he came to me asking for it. I figured I should clear it with you first before asking to stay the night with him and potentially becoming his only visitor."

Tanaka frowned slightly. "I can agree to you staying the night with him, provided of course he did agree to it. But I'm afraid that he has other clients he needs to see from time to time." He tilted his head to the side. "You understand that, don't you?"

The Undertaker nodded. "Of course. I figured it wouldn't hurt to ask though." He smiled slightly. "But we have a deal for tonight then?"

Tanaka stood up. "First I need to clarify that Sebastian did agree to this. He was very adamant about not having sex with his clients. And while I'm not against his sudden change of heart, I simply want to make sure he agreed to this."

"I understand," The Undertaker answered and stood up alongside Tanaka, pointedly ignoring Grey. Grey hadn't stopped fuming the entire talk and violence flashed in his eyes. Someone else was going to take something that Grey had deemed his and he didn't like it. It didn't help that Sebastian had flat out refused to let Grey touch him but was now willing to have sex with someone he knew for only a month or so. The emotions flickered across Grey's face, making him easy to read, and The Undertaker realized just how serious things were about to turn.

How humorous.

This stunt was costing Claude a pretty penny, but he had vehemently declared that Sebastian was worth it and he wanted Sebastian free from Tanaka and Grey's clutches. With any hope, Sebastian would be free tonight and the two accused would be in police custody.

They moved down the hallway to Sebastian's room, the number thirteen gleaming brightly on the door and The Undertaker couldn't help but snort at the irony. Unlucky number thirteen, Fallen Angel, Demon. They seemed to play the theme up when it came to Sebastian. In all honestly, The Undertaker was surprised they hadn't placed a devil tail and horns on Sebastian.

The door opened and Sebastian gazed at them as they entered. The Undertaker made certain to stand behind Tanaka, as though he was giving Tanaka space and respect. What he really wanted was to tell Sebastian to agree with the demands and that everything would be okay without anyone seeing.

"Sebastian," Tanaka called, his voice pleased and he waited for Sebastian to make his way slowly to his side. Once he was close enough, Tanaka reached out and ran a hand down Sebastian's cheek. "I knew you would break eventually," he purred.

Sebastian didn't say anything but The Undertaker could see the brief confusion that flickered in crimson eyes. It vanished the next second and The Undertaker quickly nodded at him, mouthing a single word and silently telling him to play along. Understanding dawned in Sebastian's eyes before he nodded.

"I suppose I can make an exception to one every now and then," Sebastian answered and pushed Tanaka's hand from his face before moving over to The Undertaker's side. He pressed a soft kiss to The Undertaker's cheek before letting his lips trail down his neck and under his jaw. "He's very attractive, don't you think?"

Oh, Claude was definitely going to kill him once everything finished. But for now, Claude would just have to forgive him.

With a small smirk, The Undertaker grabbed Sebastian and pulled him close, nipping his ear lightly. "I think it's the other way around. You are very sexy, my Fallen Angel. I can't wait to fuck you senseless tonight."

Sebastian shuddered and reached down to grab The Undertaker's cock through his pants. "I can't wait to have this inside me. I can only imagine how it'll feel. Hard and thick, stretching me and hitting all those places just right," he purred. "I've had it in my mouth before and I know you only play the modest gentleman."

Tanaka cleared his throat behind them and Sebastian's hand stopped rubbing The Undertaker but it didn't move away. "Before you two continue with your actions, The Undertaker and I need to set a few rules first. Can't have you hurt after all."

Sebastian seemed to pout and he placed one last kiss on The Undertaker's cheek. "Fine. I suppose I can wait just a little bit longer." He gave The Undertaker a small wink. "But not too long."

The Undertaker shivered as Sebastian walked away and stretched out on the bed behind him, looking anything but innocent as he rested his head on his arms. Tearing his eyes from Sebastian, The Undertaker forced himself to focus on Tanaka once more. "You mentioned rules?" He said finally.

Tanaka nodded. "Yes, a few for safety reasons of course. You will not leave any lasting damage or visible marks. You will use a condom of course and only toys that were in this room upon your arrival. We know they're clean and we like to make sure we run a clean business here."

"I understand," The Undertaker answered, relieved to hear that the bar took some precautions at least. "Anything else?"

"Payment," Tanaka answered without hesitation; this was a business after all and he wasn't one to skip around when it came to profits.

The Undertaker nodded. "Right," he answered and pulled out the thick roll of bills before passing it off to Tanaka. He could see Sebastian's eyes widen briefly at the amount of money that passed between their hands before Sebastian buried his head in his arms, hiding his face from view. "If that's all then…"

Tanaka quickly counted the bills before placing them in his pocket. "I believe it is. You'll have twelve hours with him and we'll come get you in the morning. Enjoy your time." He moved to the door with a pleased smile on his face before vanishing into the hallway, shutting the door tightly behind him.

Once he was gone, The Undertaker let out a long sigh. "Claude is going to kill me," he said and laughed despite the situation. "But this is too much fun to pass up."

"Are you crazy?" Sebastian asked, voice muffed in the folds of his arms. "What the hell were you two thinking? And with that kind of money too. Do I want to know how much you paid for this?"

The Undertaker smiled widely and walked over to the bed. "Sebastian," he said and sat down carefully next to him. "Claude was willing to pay everything he had to get you back. And if it will make you feel better, once this is over, he'll be compensated."

Sebastian lifted his head up, crimson eyes searching The Undertaker's face. "And when will that be? Two weeks from now? Two months, two years?" He shook his head. "He can't keep paying for this and I can't make him wait that long."

"Sebastian," The Undertaker cooed softly. "We're getting you out tomorrow morning. This is the last night you'll stay in this place."

Sebastian jerked back quickly at the words and he blinked rapidly as he tried to process the statement. "What?" He croaked.

"This is part of the plan. Claude will switch out with me, as usual, and he'll stay the night with you. Grey is already furious and when he comes down to find you with someone else, someone you care for, he'll snap." The Undertaker said and leaned in closer. "And this is the part that I'm going to ask you to trust me."

* * *

Sebastian moaned lowly as Claude's hands rubbed over his back, kneading and pressing the tight muscles until the knots slipped away. He cried out loudly as Claude's fingers hit a particularly tight spot and he hissed as Claude started to rub at the area. "Ah…oh…there," he groaned and pressed his chest further into the bed.

He felt Claude shift on his hips before pressing harder and Sebastian's eyes fluttered shut as the tight knot slowly loosened. Another groan left his mouth, making Claude falter and Sebastian could easily feel Claude's cock rubbing against his ass. The feeling made Sebastian chuckle and Claude nipped at the back of his neck in retaliation.

"Hush," he growled and went back to rubbing the spot. "I can't help it when you're making such arousing noises."

Sebastian tilted his head to the side so he could stare at Claude from the corner of his eye. "But I'm not doing anything," he said innocently, but his eyes shone with a mischievous light.

Claude snorted. "I beg to differ," he stated and pressed harder on the spot he was working. The action made Sebastian cry out before the knot vanished under Claude's fingers and Sebastian fell limp underneath him.

"You have magical fingers," Sebastian slurred.

A soft chuckle left Claude's mouth and he trailed his hands down Sebastian's sides, feeling the bumps of his ribs. They had eaten already and Claude was adamant that Sebastian eat everything. He couldn't wait to get Sebastian back home where he could start putting weight on again. "Would you like to see what else my fingers can do?" Claude asked, pushing the thought from his mind as he leaned down to kiss the bumps of Sebastian's spine.

His only answer was a low groan from Sebastian, and Claude couldn't help but lay another kiss to Sebastian's shoulder blade. He was so helplessly, head over heels for Sebastian, it wasn't even funny. When it had happened, Claude couldn't say but he wouldn't change any of it for the world. Teeth scraped lightly over Sebastian's skin, making Sebastian shiver before Claude pressed another open mouth kiss to the area.

"I'll take that as a yes," Claude murmured and shifted until he was sitting on the bed. With a small smirk, he rolled Sebastian over and watched as hazy crimson eyes gazed up at him. Claude's eyes lowered, taking in the tented pants and damp spot on Sebastian's pants, showing that Claude wasn't the only one who was aroused.

Sebastian hummed lowly as Claude's eyes darted over his body and he shuddered as Claude reached down to cup his cock. Gentle fingers rubbed against the fabric, slowly teasing and arousing him until Sebastian rocked his hips up into the touch. "Claude," he moaned, feeling his orgasm just within his grasp. "I'm going to come."

Claude smirked and leaned down to press a kiss underneath Sebastian's chin. "Then come."

"Too soon," he answered and shook his head. "You just came here."

"I have you for the whole night, Sebastian," Claude answered and nibbled at a patch of skin on Sebastian's neck. "I have more than enough time to spoil you and please you."

Sebastian grunted at the reminder and pushed at Claude's chest. "You're an idiot," he growled and tried to look annoyed but his heaving chest made it impossible to look serious. "I'm not worth however much you paid for tonight."

Claude clicked his tongue but pulled back so he could look at Sebastian. "It was worth every penny and I would do it again. It's my money and I say you're worth it."

Crimson eyes narrowed. "I saw the wad of money that The Undertaker gave Tanaka," he stated. "Claude. That was a lot of money. I can't…I can't accept that you paid that much for a night with me. I feel guilty," he finished with a whisper.

"Sebastian," Claude said softly and rolled off him. Sebastian gazed at Claude warily and shifted forward into Claude's lap at the silent request. A soft sigh left his mouth as warm arms embraced him and Claude nuzzled his neck. "You're always worth it to me, Sebastian. I want you back with me more than you can understand. I know you feel bad, but please, let me have this moment with you without the worry of money hanging over your head."

"I'll pay you back," Sebastian stated, the guilt still sitting low in his stomach. It felt like a heavy rock had settled in his body and his stomach churned as Sebastian remembered the thick roll of cash that passed between Tanaka's hands.

Claude shook his head. "The police will compensate me after tonight. No matter what happens, I won't lose money."

Sebastian frowned. "Then let me pay you back for all the trouble I caused you." He placed two fingers over Claude's mouth to keep him from speaking again. "Please, Claude. It will make me feel better. I know why you're doing this and I understand that. But no matter what, I'll still feel guilty if I don't give something back to you."

"Design my next restaurant for me then," Claude said suddenly and pressed his lips against Sebastian's fingers. "Do that and we can call things even between us. That's the only thing I'll accept from you, Sebastian. I'm not about to ask you to pay me back through sexual means."

Sebastian's shoulders relaxed slightly at the words. "I can do that," he answered and shifted closer to Claude, pressing their foreheads together. "I'll draft the best layout for you that will put all your other restaurants to shame."

Claude chuckled lowly. "Good. We'll build it in England and buy a flat nearby so we can watch it grow," he stated and Sebastian shivered as Claude ran his fingers down his arms. "You can bring Soot and you can have a windowsill garden. And every night I'll brand my touch to your body, erasing every trace of this place from your mind."

"Claude," Sebastian moaned and his hips arched into Claude's body as he let the words surround him. He pulled them close and let his mind wander, imagining everything Claude had mentioned. His mind reminded him that the words were nothing but a dream and not to get his hopes up too much, but Sebastian couldn't bring himself to listen.

He wanted everything that Claude said and more. He wanted to spend lazy afternoons with Claude, curled up with him under the sheets as the rain splashed against the windows. He wanted to continue their cooking contests and enjoy the easy banter between them. But more than that, he wanted to keep the feelings that Claude sparked inside his body.

Claude made him feel wanted and loved, something that had eluded Sebastian throughout his life. And to know that Claude honestly cared for him made Sebastian cling to the feelings that he felt. He knew he shouldn't think about the future, knowing that several years or even months from now, they could part ways and never look back, and instead, tried to take one day at a time.

But knowing that didn't stop the thoughts and desires that swam through his mind. Relentless and powerful, they battered against his thoughts like waves buffeting a ship during a storm. They kept him company when the hours stretched too long and pushed him forward when Sebastian felt like giving in.

Dreams weren't easy to break compared to the human body. Every time Grey came in for his nightly training session, Sebastian could slip into his thoughts and ignore Grey's voice as he taunted him. Sebastian's fantasies wrapped around him like a blanket, numbing his body to the kiss of a whip and giving Sebastian a sense of peace while he remained in hell.

Sebastian hated the thoughts and desires, but at the same time, he couldn't let them go. It made him feel weak; clinging to the fanciful idea of sharing his life with Claude and thinking that everything would work out properly. He knew it wouldn't. Life didn't work that way and it had more curves, potholes, and bumps than a road that moved across the mountain's face. But if only for a short while, Sebastian allowed himself to dream and hope.

Even if they parted ways in the future, Sebastian would still enjoy the time that they had now and keep those memories close. "Silly little dreamer," Sebastian murmured softly and felt Claude's hands still over his body. He glanced at Claude, golden eyes watching him intently and Sebastian smiled slightly. He didn't regret anything with Claude and wouldn't trade anything between them.

"Something on your mind, kitten?" Claude asked, pressing a light kiss to the base of his throat.

Sebastian shook his head. "Just dreaming with my eyes open," he answered.

Claude's eyebrow rose slightly. "You're very eloquent tonight," he said and pulled back more to regard Sebastian. "Are you sure everything is fine?"

Sebastian nodded. "Of course it's fine. I have you for the rest of the night." A small smirk flickered across his lips and he reached forward to remove Claude's glasses. He set them to the side and leaned forward until their lips brushed over each other. "What do you plan to do with me?" He asked.

A low growl left Claude's throat and he surged forward, closing the minute gap between them. Sebastian's fingers threaded through Claude's hair, tugging him closer and pushing his previous thoughts into the far reaches of his mind. He couldn't entirely ignore them and given the chance, Sebastian would properly sort though them.

But for now, he had an entire night with Claude and he didn't want to waste it by dwelling on disheartening thoughts. There would be another time and place to ponder them, but not now. Not when Claude pressed against him, arms warm and strong around his hips, and mouth hot and demanding. For now, just let him feel and dream. Thinking could come later.


	11. Chapter 11

**  
**(June 2011)

Across the courtroom, Grey shifted in his chair and Claude's eyes darted to look at him. Grey looked anxious and almost edgy, but fury remained etched across his face and it looked as though he would snap at any given moment. Claude wasn't sure if it was because The Undertaker had brought forth all his crimes to lay bare before him or if because the story was coming to an end. After all, Grey was the one who dealt the final blow.

The thought of it made Claude shift uneasily in his chair and he tore his gaze away from Grey. He couldn't stand to look at Grey before, considering what he did to Sebastian. But knowing what happened that night made it even more difficult to look at him. Deep hatred burned in his veins and Claude ground his teeth together. The anger he felt for Grey would never go away, despite the final outcome of that night.

It kept him awake at night until calm hands soothed his anger away and reminded him what he still had. Even now, Claude could feel their warm touch and he let out a long sigh as he attempted to calm himself down as he ran a hand over his face.

His eyes darted back to Will who watched them carefully and the air in the courtroom grew tense once more. "I'm hesitant to ask, but what happened next?" He questioned. "I'm sensing unease from both parties and I have a feeling something didn't go as planned."

A low chuckle left Grey's mouth and crazed eyes turned to glare at Claude. "I believe it went exactly as planned," Grey stated and chuckled louder this time as he looked back at William. "For all their planning and plotting, they only thought they came out on top. But in the end, we ended up winning."

Will's eyebrow arched slightly. "How do you figure that you two are the victors?" He asked. "The way I see it, you two lost. You're both sitting here in court with multiple charges against you that not even your lawyers can get around."

Grey smirked and leaned back in his chair, looking far too smug and ignoring his lawyer who kept telling him to remain silent. "We may be here yes, but there's someone else who isn't. Because if I couldn't have him in my grasp, then no one could," Grey claimed and he turned once more to glare at Claude, his eyes gleaming in triumph. "Isn't that right, Claude?"

The Undertaker gripped Claude's shoulder; keeping Claude anchored to the chair before he could jump to his feet. "Don't give into him," he whispered quickly. "You know he's just trying to bait you and make you lose your cool, but his plan is backfiring against him already."

"He's doing a damn good job of pissing me off though," Claude growled and clenched his fingers into fists in an attempt to keep himself calm. "I want to punch that annoying expression of his right off his face."

"And maybe later you can, but now is not the right time," The Undertaker said and squeezed his shoulder. "You know the truth and if you beat Grey or Tanaka into a bloody pulp, you won't be able to do anything for him and all of this will have been for naught. You don't want to let Sebastian down. Not now. Not after we've come this far."

Claude growled under his breath and with a great amount of effort on his part, turned his head away from Grey. He focused on William who watched the interaction between them with a hint of curiosity on his face. The expression was a stark difference from the anger and annoyance that was usually present, and Claude grunted lightly.

The judge cleared his throat. "Are you gentlemen finished with your quarrel?"

Grey smirked. "I suppose we are. I have nothing more to say."

William shook his head. "I think you do. You mentioned earlier that we were missing someone. In your opinion, who do you believe is missing?"

Another chuckle left Grey's throat and he looked smug when he spoke again. "Why, Sebastian Michaelis of course."

Claude stiffened in the chair and he felt his fingers grip the armrest tightly. How dare Grey speak Sebastian's name so causally after everything Grey put Sebastian through. He opened his mouth to argue but fell silent at a tsk-ing noise from The Undertaker. Will turned to look at them and Claude could see the questioning in his eyes.

"I had been wondering that myself," Will stated. "The Undertaker has been speaking for him but it's odd that the victim in this case isn't here to testify himself. Why is that? Why are you speaking for him, Undertaker?"

Silence settled over the courtroom for a moment, save for the low chuckles that left Grey's mouth as he found the whole situation humorous. Next to him, Tanaka had a tight grip on his forearm to keep him from answering and Claude ground his teeth together to keep his anger under control. The laughter grated on his nerves and The Undertaker shot him a look, silently reminding him to remain calm.

At the front of the courtroom, Will frowned and his eyes narrowed at the silence. Seeing that no one would speak up soon, Grey stood up and placed his hands on the desk with a smirk. "Because someone has to speak for the dead," he answered with glee.

* * *

Sebastian sighed in his sleep, warm and content in Claude's tight embrace. A pale arm draped across his waist and kept Sebastian close to Claude's body in an almost possessive gesture but it only made Sebastian feel safe and secure in the hold. He pressed closer to Claude, if it was at all possible, and felt Claude tighten his grip before slipping back into his dreams.

Hot breath fanned over the back of his neck and a soft moan left Sebastian's mouth as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He wanted to wake up like this every morning, as cheesy as it sounded. Wanted to wake up, wrapped in Claude's warm embrace, feeling safe and protected against Claude's hard body. Was that so much to ask for after everything that happened in the past few months?

Sebastian didn't think so and he absently brushed his fingers down Claude's arm as Claude continued to sleep, oblivious to the world. They still had an hour or so before his time was up and Tanaka came to get them. And then… He shook his head, not wanting to think about what would happen soon and instead, turned in Claude's grip. Crimson eyes darted over Claude's face, taking in all the details and he laughed lowly at the small furrow in Claude's eyebrows that made it look like Claude was scowling.

He reached up and smoothed away the crease in between Claude's eyebrows before kissing the spot. "Not so tough now," he murmured and tangled his legs together with Claude's, as though the action would keep them from becoming separated. Sebastian pressed closer and laid another kiss to Claude's chest, slowly moving down and kissing any spot he could reach without waking Claude.

Lips brushed over Claude's collarbone, tracing the hard lines before moving down his chest. Sebastian avoided the perked nipples that begged for attention, knowing that Claude would wake up if he started teasing them. Claude moaned lowly in his sleep and Sebastian slowly pulled away after placing one more kiss on his chest.

It seemed almost humorous how quickly Sebastian had fallen for Claude, especially considering their first meeting. But something about Claude had drawn Sebastian to him, even after that first disastrous meeting. And as they grew to know each other more, Sebastian found himself falling harder and harder until he knew he was in too deep.

Just the thought of Claude eventually leaving the city when he grew tired of it had Sebastian's chest aching. Claude had already admitted in the past that he didn't like staying in one place and moved around constantly. He rarely stayed in a place for more than a few years and Sebastian didn't know when Claude would leave next.

And when he did, what would happen to him? Would Claude ask Sebastian to come with him or would he just up and vanish one night without a trace, leaving Sebastian to wonder where Claude went? The thought made Sebastian's throat close up tightly and he flinched away from Claude, unsure what to think anymore.

Claude had claimed up and down that he was staying, but Claude's track record was less than perfect. He was more of a one-night stand type of person where Sebastian always longed for a steady relationship, such as the one he had now. For all that Claude talked about them staying together, would it really happen that way in the end? Who was to say that Claude would stick around once they had sex? Claude could easily walk away after that and vanish, leaving Sebastian alone.

He jumped as warm hands cupped his face and Sebastian glanced up at Claude. "What's wrong, Sebastian?" Claude murmured softly, pulling him closer and closing the small gap that Sebastian had put between them.

Sebastian shook his head. "Nothing," he gasped and tried to bat away Claude's hands as best he could.

"Sebastian, you're struggling to breathe," Claude answered and brushed his thumbs under Sebastian's eyes. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"What am I to you?" Sebastian blurted out. For a second he felt like taking back the words but at the last minute, he held strong and held Claude's gaze. He wouldn't back down and let himself feel inferior to Claude. He wanted answers; even if they were the ones he didn't want to hear. He needed to know so he could prepare for the worst and make a plan if Claude planned to leave him.

Claude blinked at him before wrapping his arms around Sebastian. Without a word, he rolled them over until Sebastian rested on his chest and he gazed up at him. "You're Sebastian Michaelis, my boyfriend who I care desperately about. You're the man that I've fallen for and can't imagine my life without." He smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Sebastian's ear. "I want to take you away from this place and settle down somewhere we both like. Someplace warm and private so no one will bother us. No matter where I go, I want to take you with me because I can't stand the thought of leaving you behind."

Sebastian hummed lowly at the words as they helped to chase away some of the fears. "Will you say that though after we've had sex for the first time? Or after I wake up screaming in the middle of the night due to a nightmare from this place?" He held Claude's gaze. "Will you still want to put up with all that?"

"Sebastian," Claude cooed and cupped Sebastian's cheeks again. "I was the one who turned you down the other night when you asked for sex. I'm willing to wait for that time when we advance our relationship further and even after that, I still won't leave you. And when you wake up in the middle of the night, sweating and reliving these horrible memories, I'll take you into my arms and kiss away all your fears until you're asleep again in my arms."

Claude pulled Sebastian's head down until their foreheads pressed together and Sebastian had to close his eyes as his vision went blurry at the close proximity. Their hearts raced against their chests and Sebastian let out a shaky breath as Claude's arms looped around his waist, fingers lightly brushing over his skin.

The words eased his troubled mind and Sebastian clung to the promises that Claude offered. They gave him hope, something he hadn't felt in months since his return to  _Tea House_  and Sebastian found himself trusting Claude. Believing everything Claude said and hoping that everything would come true between them. Childish and a bit naïve, but Sebastian didn't care.

Fingers brushed over his cheek and Sebastian glanced up at Claude again. "Just like I would hope you would do the same for me," Claude finished and pressed a soft kiss to Sebastian's lips. "Mine might not be as bad as yours, but the nightmares from my past are still there and they terrify me. We're in this together and I'm not letting you go, no matter what."

Sebastian shuddered and caught Claude's lips in a desperate kiss, pulling Claude's face to his so he could deepen the kiss. His lips parted and his tongue came out to meet Claude's, brushing against each other in an erotic dance. They broke apart for a brief second to suck in a deep breath before their lips crashed against each other once more.

Hips rocked together and Claude's hands came down to grip Sebastian's ass, rubbing and kneading the firm globes, and pulling Sebastian's hips down so he could grind harder against Sebastian. They panted as their cocks twitched to life, slowly hardening as they continued to rut against each other, forgetting about everything else in the world. Nothing else existed past the blanket that covered them as they rocked together and gasped each other's names.

But reality came crashing down quickly as the door to Sebastian's room burst open, startling them both. Hazy eyes darted to the door and they struggled to catch their breaths as they looked at the figure in the door. Sebastian was the first to speak, breaking the silence that had settled over them.

"Grey," he growled, annoyed that someone, Grey of all people, had interrupted them.

Grey didn't answer and instead, kept his eyes locked on Claude who glared back. "You're not the person who was here last night," Grey spat and stormed into the room. His face looked flushed in the dim light and Sebastian could just make out blood shot eyes as Grey approached the bed, quickly pulling the blanket off their naked bodies. "Well, seems like you two sure are comfortable."

Sebastian shivered as the cool air bit his flushed skin and he felt Claude's grip tighten around him. "You're wasted," Sebastian grunted as the scent of alcohol washed over his face. "Go back to the hole you crawled from."

Grey laughed and gripped Sebastian's arm, pulling him up with surprising strength and making Sebastian tumble off the small bed. "I always knew you were a whore, Sebastian," he leered as Sebastian crumpled to the ground. "That you would spread your legs for anyone and beg them to fuck you. But you make such an attractive whore," he purred and reached down to grab Sebastian's flaccid cock.

"Don't touch me," Sebastian snarled and slapped his hand away. "I would never spread my legs for the likes of you or anyone else. The only person I would willingly do that for is my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend huh?" Grey asked and looked up at Claude. "So this is boss you were fucking before we found you. I have to give you props, he's rather attractive. Should I make his life miserable too and own him just like you? I'm sure he would look wonderful, flushed and panting while I fuck him."

Claude growled. "I'll cut off your balls if you even think about laying a hand on me or Sebastian."

Grey snickered. "Such brave words, but you have no idea the power I have behind me. With a simple word, I can close down your restaurant and make your life a living hell." He took a step towards Sebastian and pulled him close. "I hate to break it to you, but Sebastian is mine. Always has been. I took his virginity you know, all those years back when he first started working here. He was so tight and hot around my cock. But I bet you know what that feels like." Grey taunted.

Sebastian struggled against Grey, trying to push away until Grey cuffed him roughly on the side of the head. He hissed in pain as spots appeared before his eyes and he stilled for a moment, waiting for the pain to reside. Crimson eyes blinked rapidly until the room came into focus once more and Sebastian glared at the floor, not wanting to meet Claude's eyes.

He grunted as Grey placed his foot on his back and pushed him to the ground. "That's right, you look down at the ground like the dog you are. You're not allowed to look at your masters eyes and we all know who that is," Grey crowed.

"I don't have a master," Sebastian ground out, his cheek pressed against the cold floor. "But I have a boyfriend who cares for me and I care about him as well. That's something you'll never have, Earl."

Grey laughed. "Aw, is little Sebastian in love? Do you love him, Sebastian?" He asked and pressed his foot harder on Sebastian's back, the teasing and light tone leaving his voice instantly. "Do you?"

Sebastian's eyes rolled up to look at him. "I do," he answered honestly.

With a furious cry, Grey's foot connected with Sebastian's side, making him grunt in pain as he rolled across the floor. "You little shit," he hissed. "I ought to beat you within an inch of your life right now."

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him," Claude growled and stood up, having tugged his boxers on while Grey was busy with Sebastian. Upstairs, the sound of feet pounding across the floor was nothing but a muffled noise in Sebastian's room but Claude heard it nonetheless. "Leave him alone. You've done enough damage already."

Grey laughed loudly, finding humor in the situation. "You can't tell me what to do. Sebastian is mine, whether he loves you or not." He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a long, covered needle. "And with this, I'll make sure that he's mine. He'll be so dependent on me, the thought to leave will never cross his mind again."

Both Claude and Sebastian stiffened at the sight of the needle, little doubt in their mind what the liquid that sloshed around inside was. "You wouldn't," Sebastian croaked, his eyes wide as fear settled in them. Grey had threatened him with drugs before and Sebastian made sure never to provoke Grey enough that he would actually use them. Seeing the needle in Grey's hand sparked fear in Sebastian that he had never felt before.

"Oh but I would, Sebastian," Grey cooed. "You've denied me for too long now. I'm tired of waiting and playing this game with you. I want to see you completely docile beneath me as I fuck you senseless and you beg for more. You won't know up from down after a while, and the only thing you'll know is that I'm the only one who can give you your next fix so long as you stay by my side."

Claude growled lowly and crossed his arms across his chest. "If it did come down to that, you would be a fool to think that you're the only one with money who can buy liquid happiness," he stated coolly even though the thought of such a thing turned his stomach.

Grey snorted with laughter. "You wouldn't do that to him. It would kill you to provide the drugs to him, I can see it in your eyes." He took a step toward Sebastian and glared at Claude. "Now, don't move an inch and I promise I'll let you come see him at least once or twice a week. That should be enough for you," he said as he grabbed Sebastian's arm.

Sebastian snarled and tried to tug his arm out of Grey's grip but his grip remained absolute. "Don't do this Grey," he begged as Grey slipped the cover off the needle. The dangerous liquid sloshed around inside the needle and Sebastian struggled even harder, fear gripping his chest. He knew what would happen if the tip of the needle connected with his skin and the thought terrified him.

He grunted as Grey boxed him on the side of the head again and the room swam. "Just relax, Sebastian," Grey cooed and jerked his arm up, making Sebastian hiss in pain. "All your fears and worries will pass in just a moment," he said in a singsong voice as he lightly smacked the inside of Sebastian's arm to find a vein.

"Fuck you," Sebastian growled as he twisted his arm in Grey's grip. He ignored the pain that sparked and raced up his arm as Claude's arms circled around his chest in an attempt to help him get away. They couldn't get close to Grey in fear that the needle would slip during their struggle. Nails dug into Sebastian's skin before Sebastian shifted his body and kicked out with his leg, his foot connecting with Grey's groin.

Grey howled with pain and stumbled away from Sebastian, dropping to his knees and clutching his groin, the needle falling to the floor next to him. Sebastian scrambled off the ground and pressed back into Claude's side, feeling him wrap a blanket around his shaking body. "That was too close," he murmured against Claude. "I didn't think he would try to use something like that."

The door to his room flung open, startling everyone as a loud cry of 'police' echoed throughout the room. Sebastian slumped against Claude, letting out a relieved sigh. "Took them long enough," Claude grunted as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian again. "Somehow I think The Undertaker took his time on purpose."

Sebastian chuckled weakly and ran a hand over his face. He clenched his fingers into a fist to keep them from shaking and sat back down on the bed in case his legs threatened to give out. He wearily eyed the fallen needle and shivered, knowing how close things were to falling apart around them. He didn't expect Grey to turn that violent or desperate.

"Charles Grey, you're under arrest for helping run and fund an illegal sex ring," Vincent spoke. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." He carefully picked up the needle and placed it in an evidence bag. "I think we can add possession of drugs to that charge too."

The Undertaker giggled from the doorway. "Seems as though someone was getting desperate to keep his products content and in line," he stated and moved into the room. "Or was it just this one?" He asked, kneeling down in front of Grey and holding his gun lightly in his hand.

Vincent tossed The Undertaker an unamused look before turning to Sebastian. "Are you alright?"

"As alright as I can be, considering the circumstances," Sebastian answered and gripped the blanket tighter. "But I'll live. Just get me out of here."

A small smile flickered across Vincent's lips. "We will. We'll get you back home after taking a statement and gathering some evidence. I'm sure you're anxious to return home with Claude."

Behind them, The Undertaker cackled. "Of course he wants to go back to Claude's place. Then they can fuck like rabbits." He cocked his head and gazed at Grey. "But it seems that you'll never get that, not where you're going at least."

Vincent shot The Undertaker an annoyed look. "Stop trying to provoke him, Undertaker. That's the last thing we won't right now."

"But it's so fun," The Undertaker answered, his eyes on Vincent and he flashed him a wide grin.

Grey growled and glared at The Undertaker but refused to say anything. His eyes flickered briefly to Sebastian, who sat next to Claude on the bed and then to Vincent who was taking pictures of the room. With a snarl, he lunged forward and knocked the gun from The Undertaker's hand before jumping to his feet despite the pain in his groin.

The gun pointed toward Sebastian and Grey took a small step towards him. "You," he said, nodding to Claude. "Get away from Sebastian or I'll shoot him now."

Claude's eyes narrowed but Sebastian pushed his side. "Go," he whispered. "I don't want you in the line of fire and you know he won't kill me."

"Sebastian," Claude hissed but tensed at the sound of the gun cocking. He snarled at Grey before moving over to Vincent's side. "Happy?" He asked sarcastically.

Grey nodded. "Much better," he said, ignoring the guns pointed at him. "Now, I'm going to leave and Sebastian is going to come with me, and you nice gentlemen are going to let me go without a fuss."

"Why would we do that?" Vincent asked, keeping his gun trained on Grey.

"Because if you don't, my finger might slip and I'll shoot your star witness in whatever trial you might try to build," Grey answered and waved the gun.

Sebastian shook his head. "I would rather be dead then go anywhere with you," he stated vehemently.

"That can be easily arranged," Grey growled. "I will not lose you a second time," he hissed.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You never had me to begin with and right now, you only have one choice. And that's to give up and let me go. You'll never win and you'll have me, Grey," he stated. "Once this is all said and done, I'll go back with Claude and stay with him, loving him and living with him. Something you will never have."

Grey's lips pulled down into a cruel scowl and his grip on the gun tightened, as he seemed to sway on his feet. His eyes darted around, taking in the guns before he smirked slightly. "You can't kill me. My lawyers will tear you to shreds if you do and you know that. I'm untouchable. There's nothing you can do to me." He cocked his head and the smirk grew wider before the sound of two gunshots filled the room. "You though, Sebastian, are not."

Laughter left Grey's mouth as he dropped the gun to the ground and Claude rushed over to Sebastian's side. Blood soaked the blanket that covered Sebastian's body and shaky fingers reached out to touch the crimson liquid. "No," he moaned and pressed his hands to the bloodied spots, trying to stop the blood from spreading. "Sebastian!" He cried, hoping desperately to see dark red eyes filled with life looking back at him. But Sebastian's eyes remained closed and his chest still.

"Sorry Claude, but if I can't have him, then neither can you," Grey cried as Vincent grabbed his arms, pulling them behind his back. His laughter continued, despite the cold click of handcuffs around his wrist as he listened to Claude shout Sebastian's name. "He'll never wake up now," he said, laughing still as officers rushed over to Sebastian's side.

"Sebastian," Claude called again, hoping against all hope that Sebastian would somehow answer him. Sebastian ignored his cries as the police pushed him to the side so they could tend to Sebastian. "Oh God," he moaned and his legs threatened to give out.

Grey's laughter only increased as the police blocked Sebastian's body from his view until several police officers escorted him out of the room. Once gone, The Undertaker let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "He cracked up, that's for sure. How much do you want to bet that his lawyers will try for an insanity plea?"

"Undertaker," Vincent growled. "What were you thinking, leaving your weapon open like that so it was easily accessible? If there was ever a time to use that infuriatingly annoying brain of yours, that would've been the time. But you let him get a hold of the weapon and shoot someone. He could've shot anyone in this room."

"But he didn't" The Undertaker stated and his facial features looked amused. "He shot Sebastian."

Claude jerked at the words, barely hearing the concerned murmurs behind him. "He shot Sebastian," Claude echoed. "You let him shoot him. Hell, it sounds like you wanted him to shoot Sebastian, that you were relieved he shot Sebastian. Are you happy now? Because that's what he did! He shot Sebastian, twice. And now he's…he's gone."

The Undertaker cocked his head to the side. "But is anyone truly gone?" He asked lightly, a wide smile on his face.

"Shut up," Claude snarled. "I don't want to hear your philosophical words right now. You just, he just… you both took away the best thing to ever happen in my life," he finished softly. Not even an hour ago, Sebastian had slept in his arms, warm and alive. And now? Now his body lay cold and dead on the mattress they had once shared.

"There are other fish in the sea," The Undertaker cackled. Claude's fingers curled into a fist and he swung at the man's head, making The Undertaker laugh even more. "Careful, attacking an officer of the law can get you arrested, you know."

Claude scoffed. "You're no officer of the law," he spat. "You're just someone who likes to pretend they're above the law and look where those actions led us."

"Without me though, you never would've found Sebastian and none of this would've happened. Sebastian would still be stuck here, miserable and having no way of escape unless he took his own life," The Undertaker stated.

Trembling, Claude turned away from The Undertaker. "I don't see your point."

The Undertaker sniffed and looked as though he couldn't understand the problem. "But we caught Grey and Tanaka. This place will shut down and we can take them to court on several accounts that will insure they'll never see life outside of prison bars," he stated and held up his hand. "Hiring of minors to serve alcohol, running an illegal prostitution ring, possession of drugs, attempted homicide, and then all the evidence we have that they kept over the years is more than enough for a life sentence."

Claude shook his head. "But at what cost? Sebastian's dead." The words hurt to say and he shuddered harshly, pointedly ignoring the words that left the police officers behind him. He didn't need to hear them confirm Sebastian's death. "None of that will help him now."

The Undertaker held up a finger, silently telling Claude to wait. "You people are always so quick to jump to conclusions after seeing something. However, you never take the chance to look past what you see." He shrugged his shoulders and giggled slightly. "Same thing with your ears and all your other senses. In order to draw a conclusion you need to use all of your senses and have them work together while you use your brain at the same time. Only then can you draw a proper conclusion."

"What the hell does that mean?" Claude spat, annoyance filling his body. It was easier to feel annoyance and anger instead of grief.

The Undertaker smiled. "I'll let you figure that one out for yourself. I'll be outside in the hallway when you do."

Claude watched him go, feeling even more confused than before.


	12. Chapter 12

Claude pointedly looked away from both The Undertaker and Grey, knowing that if he saw either of their faces right now, he would want to punch them in the face. The anger from that night still burned low in chest and Claude wanted to destroy everything that reminded him of that night. Especially the blood soaked blanket that covered Sebastian's body that night. As it was, the evidence team sealed away that bloodied blanket and put it out of Claude's reach.

He scowled slightly, wanting nothing more than to destroy everything until nothing remained but ash and rubble so he could put this past behind him, but unfortunately, things didn't work that way. Instead, this trial and putting Grey and Tanaka behind bars would only put the past behind him and let Claude sleep a little better at night.

It wasn't easy to forget the sight of Sebastian covered in blood, lying seemingly lifeless on the bed while Claude screamed at him to wake up. Several times, Claude would wake up in the middle of the night with sweat covering his body and he could see the red on his hands. It was enough to keep him awake the rest of the night until gentle hands would carefully wrap around him and help him fall back asleep.

"Did you shoot Sebastian Michaelis," Will stated, addressing Grey and breaking the silence that had settled around the courtroom after The Undertaker had stopped talking.

"I did," Grey said and smirked. "I told Claude that if I couldn't have Sebastian, then no one could."

The Undertaker nodded. "Charles Grey is a possessive man, driven by the need to protect the things he owns; or thinks he owns. That's the type of man he is and it makes him far easier to manipulate."

Grey growled. "Say what you like, you crazy man. The point is, I shot and killed Sebastian Michaelis and won. You lost, I won. No matter what happens to me now, you will never win because you'll never have the thing you so desperately sought."

Will's eyes narrowed slightly. "You admit to shooting and killing Sebastian. For the record and all the court to hear as your witness."

"I do. And I would do it again if I had to," Grey snapped.

The Undertaker giggled. "Well this is slightly embarrassing," he said and even Claude felt his lips twitch slightly.

"Why is that?" Will asked, eyeing The Undertaker curiously. "I see nothing funny with the situation right now. Homicide is no laughing matter."

"That's what makes it so funny," The Undertaker stated. "Because you see, Sebastian is still alive."

Grey jumped to his feet. "Impossible! I shot him, I saw that myself. I saw the blood on his body and saw Claude trying to stop the bleeding. He was dead when I left that room!"

The Undertaker shook his head. "You saw what I wanted you to see," he answered, a smirk curling on his lips.

Will growled and banged his gavel. "Undertaker, explain yourself this instant," he demanded. "Is Sebastian dead or not? You claimed that he was dead and now you deny his death. You took an oath not to lie in this court."

"I never claimed that he was dead at all. You simply believed Grey's words and the words of my story. Just as Claude only believed what he saw and heard," The Undertaker stated. "I never once said that he was dead. You lead yourself to believe that he was dead because the evidence was presented in such a way that made it look that way."

"Undertaker," Will said and pushed up his glasses in an attempt to remain calm. "Tell me everything without all the smoke and mirrors this time. I want to know exactly what happened."

Claude chuckled lowly and leaned back in his chair. "Don't worry Your Honor, he had us all fooled. The only people who knew about this were Sebastian and The Undertaker. Even Vincent didn't know what The Undertaker had planned. That's how it worked out so well. Real reactions are much more believable than forced, faked ones."

Will scowled, looking annoyed and displeased at the turn of events. Across the courtroom, Grey had paled considerably and looked as though he would pass out at any given moment, even though he was already sitting down. Claude smirked at the expression, finding that the look suited him and Claude couldn't wait to see Grey locked away.

Grey had admitted to killing Sebastian, or at least attempting to kill Sebastian. That alone was enough to lock Grey away for several years. Add that to the other charges he faced and Grey wouldn't leave jail for a very long time. With any luck, not until Sebastian and Claude were either old and gray, or dead. Claude found himself hoping that Grey passed away behind bars, even if it sounded cruel.

"Tell me everything," Will growled and gave The Undertaker a pointed glare that promised pain if he didn't listen.

The Undertaker smiled and cocked his head slightly. "To do that, I would have to go back several hours, back to the time I met with Sebastian after buying him for the night. I asked him to trust me and then explained what exactly would happen the following morning…"

* * *

The Undertaker glanced at Sebastian, silently searching his face for any hesitation before smiling slightly. "In order for this to work, you have to trust me and promise not to tell anyone about this plan of mine. Especially Claude. His reaction is important if we wish to pull this off."

Sebastian nodded, a little hesitant but still willing to listen. "What are you planning?" He asked again.

"You're going to die tomorrow morning," The Undertaker said seriously and Sebastian stared at him as though he was crazy. "Grey will come into possession of a gun, my gun, and shoot you. With that, we can get him on attempted homicide."

"Attempted?" Sebastian questioned, feeling his eyebrows furrow. "If I'm dead, wouldn't that make it plain homicide?"

The Undertaker grinned widely. "It would if he actually grabbed a gun that had real bullets in them. You see, the need to control things drives Grey on, even if he doesn't own them. If he can't have something, he would rather destroy that thing than let anyone else have it. In other words, he would rather kill you then let you return home with Claude." He shrugged slightly. "His kind is very predictable and honestly, boring."

Sebastian stared at him. "Boring?" He repeated. "That boring man is currently holding my life hostage. Forgive me if I don't find him very boring," he drawled.

"The point is," The Undertaker said, bringing them back on subject. "That he will take whatever option is available to keep that from happening. If you place the right weapon in his hand that is, and I intend to do that."

"How?" Sebastian asked, settling on the bed and pulling a blanket closer to stave off the chill in the room.

The Undertaker hummed. "The police have bullets they use when training that have capsules on the tip. They're harmless and when they hit their target, the capsule breaks and a red blotch similar to a blood stain appears on the target as though they were shot." He tilted his head. "They still hurt when you get hit, but you don't die."

Understanding dawned in Sebastian's eyes. "It just makes it look like someone died," he finished and buried deeper into the blanket. "But how can you be sure that he'll grab the right gun? Or that he'll even bother to shoot me? You can only guess how he'll act, not say for sure."

"That is the problem," The Undertaker admitted. "I can set up the events so he grabs the right weapon, but there's still an off chance that he won't act the way I planned. However, this will either end with your death or his, so I see nothing that can go wrong in the end."

Sebastian sighed and rubbed his temples, looking annoyed and worried at the same time. "If it does work, Claude will think I'm dead," he said finally. "I don't want to put him through that, even if it is temporary."

The Undertaker shook his head. "It won't be for long. You can act dead, but you can't stop your heartbeat. He'll feel that eventually and figure out you're still alive. At most, he'll believe that you're dead for only a few minutes before he finds out the truth. But those few minutes are all we need. And then you two can have hot and wild sex once he realizes you're alive."

Sebastian tossed a pillow at The Undertaker's head, his face flushed slightly. "I don't like this idea. But the charges we have for Grey aren't enough to hold him in jail for more than a couple decades." He glanced to the side. "Attempted homicide though adds several more decades to that sentence."

"Exactly," The Undertaker answered and picked up the pillow. He placed it back on the table next to Sebastian's bed and rested a hand on his shoulder. "All you have to do is let him shoot you, provided he grabs my gun. But remember to stay alert no matter what. I will make sure that you come out of this alive. You'll be back home by tomorrow, Sebastian."

A relieved smile spread across Sebastian's face and he tipped back on the bed with a small huff. "If that's all then?" He asked, trailing off.

The Undertaker smiled. "Of course. I'll send him in so you two can have your fun together." Sebastian threw another pillow in his direction but The Undertaker easily avoided it and slipped out of the room, smirking all the while.

* * *

**(Present day)**

Claude grumbled lowly under his breath, still upset that Sebastian and The Undertaker had tricked him that way. He understood the reasoning but he didn't like it any less. The fact that The Undertaker was willing to put so much on the line never settled well with Claude in the first place and there were times when he woke from nightmares where Grey grabbed the wrong weapon.

Those dreams never sat well with Claude and he would find himself pulling Sebastian closer so he could feel the strong heartbeat under his hand that proved Sebastian was alive. Thankfully, the dreams had lessened since the trial drew closer until they were almost nonexistent. No doubt, they would come back tonight thanks to the trial. It brought back too many memories that Claude had tried hard to keep in the back of his mind.

But Sebastian would be there, warm and alive against him as they shared a bed while they slept, or a couch while they watched television. No matter what, Claude would always have Sebastian next to him, sharing his apartment and letting Claude see that Sebastian was alive. That alone was enough to help Claude work though those rough times. Even now, Claude couldn't wait to see Sebastian.

"You tricked me," Grey seethed, pulling Claude from his thoughts. "You led me to believe that I killed Sebastian. You put all the right tools in my hand and you set me up. That's against the law!" He screamed.

The Undertaker shook his head. "Not exactly. You willingly allowed yourself to walk into the situation and you acted on your own accord. We didn't put the weapon in your hand, nor did we make you burn with the desire to possess Sebastian. All of those things were your actions and yours alone. Therefore, you are held responsible for them." He shrugged. "You can rant and rave about it all you want, but the point is, you had every thought to kill Sebastian that night. If not from the gun, then by the drugs. You can't escape that."

A frustrated noise left Grey's mouth and his protests were lost in the courtroom as voices started to rise. Claude tuned them out, knowing that his part was over. He didn't know the courts well enough to defend himself and that was The Undertaker's job. Instead, he let his mind wonder back to the night when Sebastian died.

It wasn't easy to forget those feelings, but it also wasn't easy to forget the elation he felt upon realizing Sebastian was alive. As The Undertaker said, Sebastian could only fake death for so long before someone found his pulse. You couldn't hide that from searching hands…

* * *

**(June 2011)**

Claude could only stare at the spot where The Undertaker once stood, fuming silently. How dare The Undertaker find so much pleasure in what he had just done? Sebastian was dead now; a steep price to pay for Grey's arrest and Claude found that in the end, it hadn't been worth the effort. All Claude wanted was Sebastian and he couldn't have that now.

He would never get another chance to feel Sebastian's warm body in his arms. He could never run his fingers through soft black hair, hear Sebastian speak his name, or simply watch Sebastian. Everything was gone, taken away from him in the blink of an eye. How quickly life fluttered away.

"Damn," he cursed lowly and turned around slowly to look at Sebastian's body. Police officers hovered over him, talking in fast and mumbled sentences, and gesturing at Sebastian's body. The action made Claude growl and he stormed over to them, annoyed that they were acting so crass over Sebastian's body.

"What are you doing?" He snarled and grabbed the sides of his boxers to keep from striking the officers that stood before him. "If you're going to gossip about my boyfriend, I would suggest that you do it some other place instead of standing over him as though he wasn't there. Dead or not, he's still a human."

The officers shifted uneasily before one replied. "That's the thing, Sir. He's not dead."

Claude blinked and nearly swung at the officer. He sucked in a deep breath and tried to keep a level head as he answered. "If you're trying to make me feel better or if you feel as though you can mess with me, you'll find that I don't appreciate the gesture," he said coolly. "I don't need your pity."

They shook their heads. "We're not lying," one of them said. "He's not dead."

Claude twitched and moved forward, pushing the officers out of the way. "Don't say another word," he hissed, feeling annoyed. How dare they joke about Sebastian's death at a time like this? He gazed down at Sebastian's body, trying to ignore the blood that stained his lover's skin. Instead, his eyes darted up to Sebastian's face, wanting to see his face one last time.

He stared though, when crimson eyes met his gaze before a small smile spread across Sebastian's face. "Hey," Sebastian said hoarsely and carefully held up his arms in a silent gesture for Claude to come closer.

Without hesitation, Claude stumbled forward and nearly launched himself into Sebastian's arms. He felt Sebastian wince slightly as their bodies pressed together but he ignored it for the moment in favor of littering Sebastian's face with kisses. "Oh God, Sebastian. You're still alive," he choked out and his words meshed together with his emotions.

Sebastian's arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer and Claude could hear Sebastian repeatedly murmuring sorry as his hands clenched at Claude's shoulders. They were both shaking and it seemed as though neither was willing to let go first. Relief raced through Claude, blocking out all other facets of logic until later. Right now, Claude wanted nothing more than to hold Sebastian and feel everything that he thought he once lost.

Lips pressed together in a passionate kiss that had them both moaning and Claude's hands came up to cup Sebastian's face, as though the action would keep Sebastian there. He tilted his head to the side as they opened their mouths, deepening the kiss and trying to suck the very air from each other's lungs.

They broke apart for only a moment before their lips locked together once more. They forgot everything else around them in favor of focusing on each other, finding that nothing else mattered between them. Claude's hands gripped Sebastian tighter, wanting nothing more than to feel the strong and steady beat of Sebastian's heart against his chest.

A heartbeat that told Claude that Sebastian was alive and well underneath him. Alive. The word raced through Claude's mind and for the first time since realizing that, Claude's mind caught up with reality. He pulled away slowly once they broke apart again and gazed down at Sebastian. Crimson eyes were hazy with pleasure, but they shone with life.

"Explain, now," he growled and nipped harshly at Sebastian's neck, the action helping to ease some of the anger and frustration he felt. He would never harm Sebastian on purpose and even now, Claude had enough sense to keep from shaking Sebastian like a rag doll.

Sebastian had the decency to look guilty and his cheeks grew warm but he didn't look away. "It was The Undertaker's idea," he answered finally. "We didn't have enough to lock Grey away for more than a few decades. But attempted homicide would add more years to his sentence and ensure that he wouldn't harm us again."

Claude stared at Sebastian. "You let him shoot you, set him up so he would shoot you," he stated. "Are you crazy!?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I watched him carefully. So long as he grabbed The Undertaker's gun, I knew I would be okay. I didn't like it any more than you, trust me, but it had to be done." He pushed Claude up slightly and rubbed at his chest. "Hurt like hell though."

At the words, Claude jerked away and looked down at Sebastian's chest, seeing for the first time the red welts and marks that marred his skin. He ran his fingers lightly over the marks and Sebastian winced slightly. "You fool," he muttered. "You foolish fool. I thought you were dead," he finished with a whisper.

"I know," Sebastian answered and his voice cracked slightly. "I hated putting you through that no matter how short it was. No one deserves something like that. But I'm still here. I'm still alive and I'm not leaving you. Not unless you want me to leave," he finished, voice strong but his eyes carefully guarded.

Claude shook his head. "No, you're not leaving me again. I told you what would happen once you were back in my arms," he stated firmly. "I'm taking you away from this place where no one can harm you again." He leaned down to capture Sebastian's lips, soft moans escaping their throats at the touch. "I don't want you to leave me," he said lowly when they broke apart.

Behind them, someone cleared their throat and Claude growled lowly before looking over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed at Vincent, annoyed that someone had interrupted his time with Sebastian. A quick glance around the room showed that several of the officers were shifting uncomfortably on their feet and Claude shifted to hide Sebastian's body under his, keeping them from seeing his naked body.

"Can I help you?" He drawled.

An amused smile flickered across Vincent's face. "As endearing as that plan of yours sounds, I'm afraid that you two can't go anywhere just yet. We have a trial to finish building and Sebastian is the star witness. His testimony will put Grey and Tanaka behind bars."

Sebastian frowned. "How can I testify if Grey thinks I'm dead?" He asked, lifting his head up to see over Claude's shoulder.

"I believe The Undertaker has the answer to that," Vincent answered and looked towards the door where The Undertaker had vanished earlier. "All of this was his plan after all and I'm sure he knows how it will end."

"You acknowledged my brilliance!" The Undertaker exclaimed as he walked into the room. "I never thought I would see the day," he said, a wide smile on his face.

Vincent huffed. "Shut your mouth, Undertaker and explain how we're supposed to have Sebastian testify if he's dead." He shook his head. "The moment he walks into that courtroom, Grey will yell foul play before you can even get a word in and all that planning will be for naught."

The Undertaker rolled his eyes. "Have you ever heard of playing your cards close to your chest?" He asked. "That's exactly how we'll win this trial. Grey believes that Sebastian is dead and so long as we never confirm or deny it, he'll admit to it eventually. He's proud of his accomplishment and he already knows that he has no way out. His best bet is to plead insanity."

Claude pressed a soft kiss to Sebastian's cheek before speaking again. "And after we tell the story and he admits to everything, Sebastian comes in and makes his statement," he finished and looked back over his shoulder. "Does he have to testify? I would rather not put him in the same room as Grey and Tanaka, no matter what."

"Claude," Sebastian muttered lowly and waited until Claude looked at him again. "I'll be fine. If I have to see them one last time to testify, then so be it. If it puts them behind bars for good then I can handle seeing them one more time."

The Undertaker nodded. "Don't doubt your boyfriend," he stated with a smile. "He's stronger and smarter than you think. He'll be just fine."

Claude lowered his head until his lips brushed over Sebastian's. "I know," he answered with a small smile. "I know."

* * *

Claude leaned against the doorway that led into the living room, watching with a small smile as Sebastian played with Soot. The kitten barely left Sebastian's side since he returned home a week ago and chose instead to follow Sebastian all throughout the apartment. When he ate, when he showered, when he studied, and of course, when Sebastian slept.

It would've annoyed Claude in the past that the kitten had seemingly taken Sebastian from him, but right now, Claude wasn't complaining. Soot was familiar and loved Sebastian unconditionally. She didn't judge and couldn't say anything against him. No matter what, she would run to greet him when he came back from the station and lave him with rough kisses. It was love without words and Sebastian needed that right now.

Because one small spot in Sebastian's mind believed Claude felt disgusted with him and that Claude now thought less of him. Even if that thought was far from the truth, it was a stubborn seed that had planted itself in Sebastian's mind and was one of the reasons Sebastian kept Soot close most times.

Because Soot didn't judge; she couldn't. And Sebastian silently needed that lack of judgment until he came to terms with the horrible seed that had buried itself in his mind. When Sebastian first came home, the thought was planted deep in his mind with no way of coming out. It had taken time, but day by day, Claude and Soot found ways to ease the thoughts that the seed spread.

It would take more time, Claude knew that much, but he wasn't going to give up. He made sure to tell Sebastian as such every day and every night, whenever he had the chance. And Claude could see the progress. The first day Sebastian came back after spending several nights at the hospital, he refused to let Claude touch him and spent the night on the couch with Soot.

Claude wasn't sure if the action was due to Sebastian being cautious now that he was back again or if he didn't want Claude to touch him because he felt disgusting and used. In the end, he figured that it was a mix of both and let Sebastian have the couch that night. Claude though, didn't stray far from Sebastian and set up camp in the living room in front of the fireplace.

It gave Sebastian the space he wanted and at the same time, showed Sebastian that Claude still wanted him. They stayed in their separate spots throughout the night, Claude offering silent support until eventually he fell asleep as well. And once morning rolled around, he made sure to shower Sebastian with affection and ease away any thoughts that sprung up during the night.

Sebastian allowed the light touches throughout the day and caved to Claude's urging that Sebastian share the bed with him that night. Sebastian was hesitant at first and Claude didn't blame him, but he relaxed once Claude guided him towards the bed with soft kisses. They crawled into bed after that and Claude pulled Sebastian close, silently telling him that no matter what, he still wanted him. The action had Sebastian relaxing more and he arched into the touch before falling asleep, Soot curled up next to his pillow.

After that, Sebastian slowly started to make progress and Claude was more than happy to help him each step of the way. Touches here, kisses there. Nothing too fast that would startle Sebastian, but just enough to make him feel wanted.

"You spoil that kitten," he stated finally, pushing away from the doorframe. "I'm surprised she even lets you leave the apartment during the day."

Sebastian looked up and smiled. "How can you say no to this precious face?" He asked as Soot continued to bat at the toy Sebastian dangled before her.

Claude chuckled lowly and settled on the floor next to Sebastian. "I guess it is pretty hard to say no to something so beautiful," he stated and ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair. Sebastian slapped his hand away, looking annoyed that Claude had called him beautiful but Claude could see the hidden relief that swam in crimson eyes.

"Don't say things like that," Sebastian snapped as Claude's fingers ran through his hair again.

"I can't help myself," Claude answered and leaned down to capture Sebastian's lips in a passionate kiss. "I only tell the truth when it comes to you," he finished when they broke apart.

Sebastian hummed and turned his attention back to Soot. The kitten had given up trying to pounce on the toy and had taken to watching them instead with wide, curious eyes. She cried loudly, a protest for food, before darting off for the kitchen and leaving them alone in the living room. The action made Sebastian laugh lowly and he stood up, pulling Claude to his feet as well.

"Shouldn't you go feed her?" Claude asked as Sebastian took a seat on the couch and slowly stretched out until he was lying down.

"She already has food in there," Sebastian stated and gave Claude's hand a small tug. "Come lay with me."

Claude nodded, ready and willing to accept the offer. He sat down next to Sebastian and slowly ran his hands up Sebastian's sides. He could still feel the ribs and knew just how thin Sebastian was, but the weight was coming back, bit by bit. Sebastian tugged lightly at his shirt, a silent urge to come closer and Claude shifted his body until he draped over Sebastian.

Silence settled around them as Claude ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair, letting the soft locks fall through his fingers with each pass. Crimson eyes closed in pleasure and Sebastian tilted his head, leaning into the touch. In the kitchen, Claude could hear the light jingling of Soot's bell and he silently hoped the kitten wasn't somehow destroying his kitchen.

"Are you repulsed by me?" Sebastian asked suddenly, breaking the silence between them.

The question made Claude's fingers stop and he looked down at Sebastian with wide eyes. This was the first time Sebastian had brought the subject up verbally. Usually his actions were physical; shying away from Claude's touch, sleeping on the couch, and avoiding mirrors. For Sebastian to mention it without any prompting meant that they were taking a step in the right direction. At least Claude hoped. At the most, it meant that Sebastian wasn't keeping things bottled up.

"No," Claude answered and cupped Sebastian's cheeks. "You could dye your hair pink and shave off your eyebrows, and I would still care for you. Granted, I would laugh at first but that wouldn't change how I would feel about you."

Sebastian shook his head and pushed at Claude's chest. "That wasn't what I meant," he snapped, but his voice lacked any bite. "I meant mentally and emotionally. Aren't you disgusted by me? What I had to do now and in the past?"

Claude sighed and pressed a light kiss to Sebastian's forehead. "I'm disgusted at how Grey and Tanaka treated you, how they thought it was okay to do that, and how they forced you into those situations. But that does not mean I'm disgusted by, with, or at you. There's a difference."

He lightly stroked Sebastian's cheeks and shifted his body so he didn't press as heavily against Sebastian's body. This would mark the first time they had this conversation outside of the bar and Claude refused to let Sebastian back down now. He had reassured Sebastian several times when they were at the bar; patiently telling Sebastian that he wouldn't leave and Claude would continue to reassure him now.

"I'm dirty," Sebastian whispered. "They used me, again and again."

Claude clicked his tongue. "I'm dirty too, if you want to compare. I'm no virgin and I'm not proud of my actions when I was younger but you didn't judge me for them. Just as I won't judge your past." He lowered his head and pressed his lips to Sebastian's neck. "And if I remember correctly, you knocked them out before anyone could touch you this time. Because you're smart and brilliant. You knew how to play the game and you won. You outsmarted them."

Sebastian's lips quirked into a small smile at the reminder before it slipped away again. "I didn't outsmart them all the time though," he admitted. "When I first worked for Tanaka and joined the buyers list, Grey took my virginity. He bought me night after night, and even though we only had sex that one time, he still did other things to me."

"But you never wanted to do that," Claude answered. "You didn't willingly spread your legs like they said."

"But I did," Sebastian choked out. "I joined the buyers list because I needed the money and wanted to leave  _Tea House_. I knew I could double my salary and get out quicker if I lowered my standards. I whored myself out for money, Claude. I can't change that and I wish I could."

Claude leaned forward and his grip tightened around Sebastian. "There are so many things everyone wishes they could change about their pasts, Sebastian," he stated. "You did what you thought was right at the time and you were smart enough to know that you had to leave. You knew what you wanted and you chased after it. You may regret what you did, but it made you stronger for it in the end."

Sebastian shook his head. "How can you take all of this so well?" He asked. "You know what I did in my past but you insist that it's fine and that you still want me. Why?"

"Because, as selfish as it sounds, if you hadn't done any of that, I never would have met you," Claude answered honestly. "All of your past actions eventually lead you to me and I'm grateful for every morning that I get to wake up with you in my arms." Sappy and a bit embarrassing, but true and Claude wouldn't take the words back.

Underneath him, Sebastian fell silent and Claude could feel Sebastian's heart racing between them. He reached up to cup Sebastian's cheeks and his fingers brushed over soft skin. He needed Sebastian to understand that no matter what, he didn't care about the past and the only thing Claude wanted, was to look towards the future.

"You're such a fool," Sebastian finally said, his voice thick with emotion.

Claude chuckled and lowered his head. His lips brushed across Sebastian's lips in a chaste kiss. "But I'm your fool," he said. "And this fool loves you, so much."

The words tore down the remaining walls that Sebastian had carefully constructed and Claude watched as Sebastian seemed to crumble in on himself. No tears fell, those would fall at night when the darkness hid their glistening drops, but Sebastian's arms held him tightly and refused to let go. And Claude was all too happy to hold Sebastian, whispering sweet nothings in his ear as Sebastian trembled on the couch.

They remained that way for several minutes until Sebastian's body stopped shaking and Claude felt him shift slightly. Lips brushed over his cheek and a soft sigh puffed against his ear. "Thank you," Sebastian murmured quietly. "For everything."

Claude nodded, already understanding what Sebastian meant and didn't bother to ask him to clarify. Together they would work through everything, the good and the bad times until the incident no longer haunted them as much. It would always remain though, a small spot in the back of their minds that would creep forward in the dead of night, ready to strike when they least expected it. But they would push through the small set back and silently reassure each other that everything was all right.

He shifted back and rested his forehead against Sebastian's so he could look into crimson eyes. "Together then," he said softly. "Because I can't see you anywhere else than at my side."

A small smile blossomed on Sebastian's face and he nodded slightly. "Together," he agreed and tilted his head to the side as Claude lowered his head.

Lips brushed against each other in a tender kiss, their actions conveying more than words ever could. Love and affection flowed between them, something still so strong despite all that happened in the past months. It would remain and continue to grow, slowly coaxing Sebastian's shattered self-confidence to grow as well.

They broke apart and Sebastian drew Claude back down for another kiss as hands slowly wandered over warm bodies filled with life. Their mouths met again and Claude smiled into the kiss. It would take time to finish healing the wound that Tanaka and Grey delivered, but it would heal eventually. And they would do it together.

* * *

**(Present day)**

The loud banging of the gavel slowly pulled Claude from his thoughts and he blinked at William. Around him, people shouted and talked amongst themselves at the newest development, and Claude couldn't stop the small chuckle that left his throat. Next to him, The Undertaker giggled behind his hand and gestured subtly to Grey.

"I believe he's going to pass out any moment now," The Undertaker said. "He came into this thinking he had everything in the bag and we just threw him for a loop. With Sebastian alive and willing to testify, he knows he has nowhere to turn. Especially after admitting that he wanted Sebastian dead."

Claude grunted and looked back at Will. "I'm still mad at you for pulling that stunt, you know. It could've backfired against us."

The Undertaker shook his head. "But it didn't. I know the rules of court and most of the police rules." He cocked his head slightly. "And if not, I would've found a way around it."

"Says you," Claude stated as Will banged the gavel several more times, shouting for silence. "I'm ready for this to finish so we can put it all behind us."

"That's right. You two have some packing to finish, don't you," The Undertaker said with a smirk. "Sebastian told me how he was ready to leave."

Claude hummed softly. "Yeah. He just finished straightening out his classes at the university. After everything that happened, they agreed to let him take his final classes online and he can still graduate on time." His fingers brushed over the table. "With that out of the way, the only thing remaining is the trail."

The Undertaker nodded. "Which should end soon. If not today then definitely tomorrow. With Grey's statement, the only thing left to decide on is a conviction. Although that's rather obvious, but his lawyer will fight for an insanity plea."

The words made Claude stiffen and he turned to look at The Undertaker. "What happens if he pleads insanity and gets away with that conviction?" He frowned as worst case scenarios started to race through his mind. "He won't walk free will he?"

"No. They'll keep him locked up somewhere. His lawyer would have to fight long and hard for that though, and while that fight goes on, Grey will remain in prison," The Undertaker answered. "Vincent and I will monitor them and inform you if anything changes, no matter how unlikely that is. He won't harm Sebastian again."

"Good," Claude murmured as the courtroom finally quieted down and he felt Will's gaze turn to them.

William adjusted his glasses and glared at The Undertaker. "Where is Sebastian Michaelis now?" He asked.

The Undertaker smiled slightly. "Your star witness is here, Your Honor." His eyes danced with amusement. "Would you like him to testify before the court?"

"That would be nice," Will answered tensely.

"I thought so," The Undertaker answered and smirked as he stared straight ahead. "The court calls Sebastian Michaelis to the stand," he said loudly.

Soft murmurs pierced the air and Claude kept his body still, no matter how much he wanted to turn around. Although he already knew what was happening behind him. Someone would stand up and come to the front of the courtroom, confident and poised despite everything.

The noise grew and Claude smirked slightly as The Undertaker stood up. From the corner of his eye, he could see The Undertaker hold out his arm before another one came into view and his smirk widened. The Undertaker led them up to the stand and Vincent took a seat next to Claude.

"I've waited a long time for this day," Vincent murmured.

"Me too," Claude answered as The Undertaker took his spot in front of the stand.

"Will you state your name for the records?" The Undertaker asked, a wide smile on his lips.

Crimson eyes darted to look at Claude, silently drawing strength from him before speaking. "Sebastian Michaelis," he answered, voice strong and steady, and Claude felt pride swell in chest.

He knew how nervous Sebastian was about the trail, but he could see raw determination in Sebastian's eyes as he continued to speak. This was Sebastian's time and nothing would take it from him. Not Tanaka and not Grey. They would never hurt Sebastian again and Claude took silent comfort in that as he watched Sebastian tell the remaining parts of his story.

And for the first time since the trail started, Claude let himself relax just a bit; knowing that once the day finished, he would have Sebastian back in his arms for good. And he wouldn't want it any other way.


	13. Chapter 13

Rain pattered against the window and slid down the slick glass surface, creating abstract designs on the pane. Sebastian watched the droplets slowly trickle the window as his hand idly stroked over Soot's body. The kitten sighed in her sleep and Sebastian's lips quirked slightly at the action. The rain started to pick up; battering against the building and Sebastian pulled his attention away from the window.

His eyes settled on the various pieces of paper scattered across the desk and he pushed them away with a low hum. "Let's have a lazy day, you and I," he murmured to Soot and stood up. She grunted at him and her paws curled against his chest, flexing and kneading until he stretched out on the couch. "Take a nap and waste the day away."

She purred as he rubbed her ears and Sebastian chuckled lowly. He pulled the throw blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over his body before closing his eyes. Outside, he could hear the steady beat of the rain hitting the building and his fingers continued to stroke Soot's ear, the action comforting and relaxing.

He had just started to fall asleep when the doorbell rang, rousing him from the beginning of his dreams. Sebastian sighed loudly and shuffled Soot to the side before standing up from the couch. "This better be worth it," he grumbled and moved over to the door, dragging his feet across the carpet. A quick look through the peephole and Sebastian opened the door, smiling lightly at the person on the doorstep.

"Victoria," he said and stepped back, inviting her inside. "What can I do for you on this fine day?"

"Such a charmer you are," she cooed at him and pressed a dry kiss to the side of his cheek. "You and I both know this is no 'fine day', as you so easily said. The weather makes my joints ache and Crumpet is a grumpy mess when it rains."

Sebastian laughed. "It almost always rains in England," he pointed out. "Perhaps you should move?"

She shoved a finger in his face. "I see what you're doing, boy, trying to make me leave. And after I so kindly welcomed you and that handsome boyfriend of yours." She harrumphed and her eyes darted around the room. "Where is he this 'fine day' anyway?"

"He's in London today, making sure the restaurant is running smoothly," Sebastian answered and looked at the clock. "I don't think he'll return for several more hours."

Victoria clicked her tongue and shuffled into the kitchen, setting a heavy pot on the countertop. "Pity. I had hoped to see him today. He's rather dashing in that suit of his."

Sebastian feigned a hurt look. "I thought I was your favorite," he said, pitching his voice to sound dejected.

"Oh love, you are my favorite," she murmured and patted his cheek. "Nothing will change that, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled and relaxed as she fussed over him, chiding him about the dark smudges under his eyes and his still underweight body. He waited patiently for Victoria to finish her examination before moving over to the tall cabinets. "Would you like anything to drink?"

She shook her head. "Thank you, but I just came by to drop off some dinner for you two." Victoria smiled up at him. "I'm certain you don't remember, but it's been a year since you two moved here. Consider this my anniversary gift for you and Claude."

"I remembered," Sebastian murmured softly and set a mug on the counter. "Seems like only yesterday."

Victoria made a small noise in the back of her throat. "Don't say it like that," she said. "You're too young to go reminiscing like that, especially in such a mournful tone. Smile love, it was a happy day."

Sebastian chuckled. "Yes, mother," he teased, the word falling easily from his mouth.

"Don't tease me, Sebastian Michaelis. I may look old enough to be your grandmother but I can still put you in your place, boy," Victoria said sternly, although her eyes danced with laughter.

"I would never tease you, Victoria," Sebastian answered.

Victoria smiled and tugged her rain jacket on. "You're such a sweet lad, Sebastian. You take care of yourself, you hear." She kissed his cheek again. "And you need to come over more often so I can fatten you up. Put some more meat on your bones. Crumpet and I always enjoy your company."

Sebastian smirked. "I assume the invitation extends to Claude as well?"

"But of course," Victoria stated. "I miss having my two favorite boys around the house. You two are always so busy, working and whatnot that you never stop by to see me anymore."

"We'll make sure to visit soon," Sebastian said and held the door open as Victoria walked out on the small porch.

"You better," she snapped and opened her umbrella. She turned back to face Sebastian and her face softened. "Take care of yourself, love."

Sebastian smiled and pecked her cheek. "I try."

"Good," Victoria said as she brushed his bangs away from his face before stepping out into the rain. "I expect to see you two this weekend for dinner."

Sebastian waved his hand slightly. "Will do," he answered as she walked across the street.

He watched her go, making sure she made it safely to her house before stepping back inside. The smell of Victoria's cooking curled around his nose and Sebastian's stomach growled. He had worked through lunch again and Sebastian winced slightly. Claude would kill him if he discovered Sebastian had skipped a meal.

Despite the year that had passed since the trial last June, Sebastian remained underweight. His ribs didn't show as predominately anymore, but Claude still fussed over the missing twenty pounds that Sebastian could never seem to keep on.

Sebastian's fingers brushed over his hipbones absentmindedly, feeling the sharp jut from the bone and he idly frowned. He walked into the kitchen, pulling down a bowl and ladling the thick stew into the dish. The weather seemed to taper into a light rain outside as Sebastian made his way back into the living room, taking a seat next to Soot.

She mewled at him and sniffed the bowl as Sebastian ate. "What do you think, Soot?" He asked after swallowing. She mewled again and Sebastian set the bowl down on the coffee table. "Yeah, that's what I thought too," he murmured and picked her up, appetite gone.

He rolled onto his back and placed Soot on his stomach. She allowed him to pet her for a few moments before she jumped off his stomach and padded off to another part of the house. Sebastian watched her go until she vanished from sight and he briefly closed his eyes. They opened again and Sebastian stared silently at the ceiling, listening to the rain.

One year. 365 days since they left home to start anew in England. So much had happened in that time that the thoughts made Sebastian's head spin and he closed his eyes again to stave off a headache.

They left in early September after hearing the final verdict for the trial. It wasn't Tanaka they feared as much as Grey. Grey fought tooth and nail against Vincent and The Undertaker, but even his money and lawyers couldn't hide the evidence and his own claim in court. In the end, he pleaded insanity, as The Undertaker predicted, and Grey's lawyer had him placed in an institution.

Vincent and The Undertaker kept close tabs on both Tanaka and Grey, watching for any developments. The latest Sebastian had heard; Grey had committed suicide while in the institution after his parents disowned him. Despite the tragic news, Sebastian couldn't help but feel as though a weight had lifted from his shoulders at Grey's death. It was a cruel thought, but the relief Sebastian felt upon hearing the news that day had his knees buckling and he sobbed openly into Claude's chest.

Claude for his part simply smirked and then commented that 'the bastard deserved something worse and took the easy way out.'

Sebastian snorted and rolled onto his side, pulling the blanket with him. He could still smell the stew Victoria made for them and a hint of guilt crept into his chest. Victoria was the first person to welcome them and accept their relationship. Sebastian met her first, a week after they arrived in England. Claude was in London, handling some paperwork and Sebastian had stayed back to unpack things.

She came by the house, much as she had earlier, with a warm meal and equally warm eyes. She stayed for hours and helped Sebastian unpack as they talked. Victoria had no children of her own and her husband had passed away several years back, leaving her with an empty house. With the exception of a grumpy cat named Crumpet.

Victoria took a shine to Sebastian and she quickly became the mother figure that Sebastian never had. She doted on him and treated him like the child she always wanted, something Claude found humorous. However, not even Claude could escape Victoria and she accepted him under her wing as easily as she did Sebastian. Even though she remained adamant, that Sebastian was still her favorite.

Sebastian chuckled at that and buried himself further into the blanket. Victoria remained a constant pillar of support for Sebastian during the past year whenever Claude wasn't around. Work kept Claude busy, just as school kept Sebastian busy at home, but they made sure to find time for each other as best they could.

True to Claude's word, he purchased a piece of land for his new restaurant and Sebastian happily started to draft the design for him. It doubled as his final project and after his professor accepted it with praise and high marks, Sebastian presented the completed design to Claude. The months after that passed in a blur as Claude found contractors and the building process started.

The restaurant opened a month ago but Claude still had to stay to make sure it ran properly until he felt comfortable having someone else take the reins. It left Sebastian with time on his hands, despite the current projects that companies had hired him to design, and at times, Sebastian felt that the silence in the house would swallow him.

He understood that Claude had to work and tend to the new restaurant, but it didn't stop Sebastian from wanting Claude. Nor did it stop all the 'what if's' that raced through his mind when the silence stretched on too long.

Sebastian's hand slipped down his body, fingers feeling the faint bumps of his ribs under the shirt he wore. He continued down to his hips, where the bone protruded more predominately when he laid down. His fingers tapped out a beat on the bone before they slowly slid away and his hand rested on the soft fabric of the couch.

His body still bore the scars from his stay at Tea House. Faint marks from the whip remained on his back and the macabre pattern Grey had cut into the base of his neck had healed over with thin, spidery lines. They still showed the pentacle pattern embraced in a circle, even if the lines remained light and hard to see.

It wasn't just the obvious marks that bothered Sebastian but the emaciated figure he still sported. The muscle had grown back with time and he had filled out for the most part, but Sebastian could still see the missing weight whenever he looked in the mirror. A part of him wondered if Claude could see it too, and what he thought about it.

However, the worst scars were ones unseen. Mentally and emotionally, Sebastian had escaped relatively unharmed, all things considering. He had his fair share of nightmares and still had random ones, but Claude was always there to soothe them away. Sebastian's self-confidence though suffered the most and took a deep plunge after his imprisonment. Even after Claude rescued him, his confidence seemed to sink even lower.

He woke at nights doubting himself, believing that he didn't deserve Claude after everything that happened to him. Even now, alone in the house and resting on the comfortable couch, Sebastian could feel the self-doubt starting to creep back. His fingers twitched, remembering the outline of his hipbone and Sebastian wondered if Claude found it disgusting.

Sebastian quickly shook his head, pushing the thoughts from his mind. His psychologist, a determined, spitfire blond named Elizabeth, would reprimand him for thinking that and so would Claude. Elizabeth worked with him two times a week via Skype, helping him slowly build up his self-confidence until Sebastian no longer doubted himself all the time.

He still relapsed at times when the quiet grew too deep and Sebastian clutched the blanket tighter. He trusted Claude and knew that Claude wouldn't cheat on him. However, it was himself that he didn't trust at times. The treacherous thoughts started to creep back into his mind and Sebastian could almost feel their cold touch curling around his thoughts.

They whispered foul words of doubt, telling Sebastian that he wasn't worth anything and that Claude deserved better. Someone who wasn't scarred and soiled.

"No," Sebastian said aloud, the word strong in the silence of the room. He refused to let himself believe that and squeezed his eyes shut once more. It didn't matter if he remained underweight or his body bore physical scars in certain places. Claude still wanted him and showed him every day how much he cared.

Sebastian never heard Claude utter those three words again, not since that night so long ago, but Claude showed his affection in other ways. Simple gestures that Claude didn't have to make helped soothe Sebastian's ragged thoughts and made warmth blossom in his chest. At times, the gestures went beyond simple and morphed into intimate situations, and Sebastian hummed softly to himself.

Heated touches trailed fire over his body during the day or at night and they spent several days tangled together in the sheets of their bed. Claude allowed Sebastian to control the pace at which they moved and slowly, Sebastian built up his shattered trust and confidence. Sebastian opened his eyes and stared at the wall, lost in thought.

He could handle the intimacy, all levels of it from simple touching to intercourse. In the past few months, he had topped Claude several times without relapsing into his memories. The only bridge they had yet to cross was Claude topping him.

Sebastian shifted slightly on the couch, feeling his body react to the mere thought of Claude taking him. He wanted it, more than he wanted to top Claude. But each time the subject came up, Claude would shy away. Whether the action came through fear or something else, Sebastian didn't know, but it kept the cruel voices in his head; gnawing on his insecurities until they bled raw across his skin.

The rain picked up harder outside and Sebastian closed his eyes again, dismissing his thoughts. Dwelling on them only made the doubt grow and that was the last thing he needed right now. Victoria was correct, today was a happy day. He didn't need to ruin it by letting his thoughts get the best of him.

He shifted the blanket higher and his body relaxed on the couch, the soft cushions cradling his body and coaxing him to sleep. The soft jingle of Soot's collar signaled her approach and Sebastian casually lifted the blanket so she could crawl inside. She pressed against him and Sebastian carefully draped his arm over her body before sinking into the welcoming arms of his dreams.

* * *

The rain had tapered off to a light drizzle by the time Claude pulled into the short driveway and he sighed as the engine turned off. His eyes darted over the house, noting that the windows remained dark and a small frown crossed his lips. Night had fallen already and the thick clouds obscured the moon, bathing the area in darkness. Usually Sebastian turned the light on for him and had at least one light on in the house depending on where he was.

The lack of lights though made Claude uneasy and he hurried to the front door. His mind supplied thoughts that made his stomach churn and his blood run cold. Fears that made him wake in the middle of the night soaked in sweat and panting for breath.

He unlocked the door and stepped inside the house, clicking the lights on as he went. The house looked the same, nothing out of place and lacked any signs of a struggle. His eyes fell on the couch and Claude's shoulders slumped with relief as he shut the door behind him. "Sebastian," he muttered and shook his head in amusement.

Claude ran a hand through his hair and walked towards the couch. He brushed a stray lock from Sebastian's face, admiring the soft, unguarded look on Sebastian's features. It told Claude that Sebastian was in a peaceful sleep, away from the occasional nightmare that plagued him. Fingers traced over the dark smudges under Sebastian's eyes before they pulled away.

A soft noise left Sebastian at the loss of contact and Claude chuckled lowly. "You're not going to sleep tonight, Sebastian."

"Not asleep," Sebastian mumbled and patted the couch. "Come lie with me."

Claude hummed. "I'd rather lie with you in a bed," he said but tapped Sebastian's shoulder, motioning for him to sit up. Sebastian grumbled at him until Claude guided his torso back down onto the couch, Sebastian's head resting comfortably on his lap. "I'll compromise," he said and ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

"I'll accept this for now," Sebastian answered and glanced up at Claude. "Victoria came by earlier and she seemed disappointed that she missed you in your suit. I believe she said you looked dashing in it."

Claude laughed. "I don't know about her at times. If she were any younger, I might feel concerned," he said and traced the curve of Sebastian's nose. "What did she come over for this time?"

Sebastian caught Claude's hand and pressed a soft kiss to the inside of his wrist. "She dropped off dinner for us in celebration of our one year anniversary."

"Anniversary?" Claude asked and his body grew tense. He could've sworn that they had celebrated their first year anniversary several months back.

"Not that anniversary," Sebastian answered, his voice filled with laughter. "We moved here a year ago today. She wanted to celebrate that and brought us some dinner. It's in the kitchen if you're hungry. Just have to heat it up."

Claude's shoulders relaxed and he tugged lightly at Sebastian's bangs. "Don't scare me like that. The last thing I need is Victoria breathing down my neck because I forgot our anniversary." He slumped against the back of the couch. "She would never let me forget that."

Sebastian chuckled. "She did invite us over for dinner this weekend. Rather, she demanded it." He rolled over onto his side and his nose brushed against Claude's stomach. "You are off this weekend, aren't you?"

"I am," Claude answered and his finger ran over the shell of Sebastian's ear. "I'm off tomorrow too, so we can sleep in and just lounge around the house."

Sebastian fell silent and his eyes slipped shut under the soft touch. Claude's lips tilted up in a small smile and he leaned his head back to rest against the back of the couch. A comfortable silence settled around them and Claude felt his body relaxing even more against the couch. Just staying around Sebastian was enough for Claude and he relished the heat that passed between them.

He didn't like to think that he almost lost Sebastian and the thought had Claude gripping the blanket tighter. Even though a year had passed since the trial, it still haunted them both. If not for different reasons. The simple thought of losing Sebastian, especially now, made Claude's heart pound against his chest and he could feel the burning press of bile against the back of his throat.

There were still times when Claude could see Sebastian's body covered in blood whenever he closed his eyes. The few nightmares he had haunted him in his sleep and they played on his fears until he woke up, trembling in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian's gentle reassurance eased him back to sleep and together they comforted each other when the nights grew too dark.

Claude's hand stilled briefly as Sebastian shifted on his lap before his fingers resumed threading through the soft locks. This was a perfect way to spend the evening. Sitting together and listening to the rain pattered against the roof in a steady rhythm.

Sebastian shifted again and Claude leaned forward to see what Sebastian was doing but froze as Sebastian slowly mouthed the outline of his cock through his slacks. "Sebastian," he hissed in pleasure, the simple touch sending sparks of arousal through his veins.

"I take it this means I can continue," Sebastian murmured and pressed his lips to the fabric covering Claude's cock. His eyes flickered up to look at Claude, a questioning look swirling in their depths. "If it's what you want," he clarified.

Claude moaned lowly. "You're a damn tease, you know that?" He asked and his fingers laced through dark locks. "Don't you dare stop."

Sebastian smirked and sucked on the growing bulge. The fabric dampened around the area and Claude's hips undulated, pressing his erection closer to Sebastian's mouth. His eyes fluttered shut as hot fingers brushed against the waistband of his pants and Claude could almost see the smug smirk on Sebastian's face.

"Imp," he said, pleasure coating his voice. Sly fingers weaved their way into his pants and boxers, carefully removing his cock from the restraining clothes. "Ah, Sebastian," he hissed as Sebastian's thumb swiped over the tip.

Lips pressed to the blushing head before Sebastian pulled away and seemed to pause. The lack of movement had Claude's eyes fluttering open and he struggled to focus on Sebastian. "I want you," Sebastian said before Claude could ask why he stopped. Claude tensed slightly and Sebastian gave his cock a firm tug. "I want this inside me."

Claude quickly shook his head. "I can't," he croaked. "I don't want to hurt you."

Sebastian frowned and sat up slowly. "You won't hurt me, Claude. I promise." His eyes held Claude's. "It's been over a year now."

"But what if I trigger something?" Claude protested, his erection softening between them. "I don't want to chance that and end up harming you."

"Claude," Sebastian started but Claude's eyes darted away. His body remained tense against Sebastian and he quickly tucked himself back into his pants. The silent fears that constantly plagued Claude made it impossible for him to accept Sebastian's request, no matter how much he craved that connection between them. He wanted to cross that final wall and feel Sebastian all around him, pushing deep into his body and joining in a sensual dance. But at the same time, he feared the consequences of that action.

True, a year had passed, but was that enough time for Sebastian to move on? Nightmares haunted them both at times, something they would never escape, and Claude always feared that going further with Sebastian would trigger memories that Sebastian would rather forget. He let Sebastian top him because it gave Sebastian that sense of control and gave them both pleasure. A win-win situation.

But topping Sebastian? Claude wanted it, more than he would dare admit aloud, but the risks far outweighed the benefits. Claude didn't want to lose Sebastian again. The first time was enough and he couldn't go through that again.

"I can't, Sebastian," he said finally and squeezed his eyes shut behind his glasses.

"Claude," Sebastian called again and cupped his cheeks. "Why can't you? Talk to me."

Claude swallowed. "I don't want to lose you again." He reached up and covered Sebastian's hand. "What if I do something wrong and hurt you?"

Sebastian shifted closer. "You have to trust me. Trust that I'll tell you to stop, just as I have to trust that you'll stop if I tell you," he answered. "I trust you, Claude, and I know you would never harm me on purpose."

"You're pushing yourself, Sebastian," Claude stated, his voice firm. "You did the same thing at Tea House whenever we were together."

A small frown crossed Sebastian's face. "This and then are two different things. I know what I want, Claude Faustus, and it's you." He leaned down and drew Claude into a tender kiss. "I love you," he muttered when they broke apart and brushed a piece of hair from Claude's eyes.

Claude blinked at the words and felt warmth bubble low in his stomach. A year had passed since he last heard those words, and he said them himself to Sebastian. Those words that passed between them that night seemed like fake hope, a simple way to booster each other's morale until Sebastian's rescue.

They never said the words again after that night and instead continued to move forward while repairing the damage that had happened. Claude couldn't bring himself to say the words again, not after the short amount of time they had dated. He cared for Sebastian, Claude never doubted that, but it terrified him to admit that he loved him.

He didn't know the feeling or the weight of the words that they carried. It seemed easy to toss those three words around without care, but Claude couldn't bring himself to do that to Sebastian. He cared too much for Sebastian to say 'I love you' when he wasn't wholly convinced on the feelings himself.

So he waited and continued to grow closer to Sebastian, slowly coming to terms with his feelings. Regardless, they remained difficult to say when Claude had never said them before. Before Sebastian, Claude only had one-night stands and never considered settling down to have a relationship with someone. Whereas Sebastian yearned for a steady relationship and could accept his feelings easier than Claude could.

Sebastian leaned back with a small smile that didn't quiet reach his eyes and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I won't push you if you're uncomfortable with it, Claude. But I know you won't hurt me. I trust you." He pulled away and sat up carefully, taking care not to disturb Soot. "Are you hungry? I can heat up a bowl of Victoria's stew."

Claude's hand shot forward and wrapped around Sebastian's wrist. "Sebastian," he said quickly and gave a small tug on his wrist. Sebastian came willingly and Claude swallowed at the emotions swimming in crimson eyes. In them, he saw the trust Sebastian felt towards him, the calm patience, and the warm affection that seemed to encase the rest of the emotions. And Claude wondered what he did to deserve Sebastian.

"Claude?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm not good with words," Claude admitted, hoping that Sebastian understood him from just that sentence alone. Judging by the smile and small chuckle that left Sebastian's mouth, Sebastian knew him well enough.

Another kiss pressed against his forehead. "I know that, Faustus," Sebastian teased. "But what you lack in words, you make up in your actions. And those speak volumes to me when your words fail you."

"Together then," Claude said after a moment of hesitation and he could feel his heart racing in his chest. He pulled Sebastian closer. "I trust you."

He trusted that Sebastian would tell him if he felt uncomfortable with the situation and he took comfort in that knowledge. A small twinge of guilt flickered through Claude's mind. Sebastian trusted him, wholeheartedly. But Claude couldn't say the same when it came to Sebastian. He shook his head. No, that wasn't right. He trusted Sebastian. It was himself that Claude didn't trust.

Claude didn't trust himself not to harm Sebastian and had unconsciously pushed Sebastian away because of the fear that wrapped around his thoughts. He chuckled lowly and Sebastian looked at him. "I'm such a fool," Claude said, clarifying his thoughts.

Sebastian smirked and pushed up Claude's glasses. "Of course you are. You still think you can beat me when it comes to making desserts." He stood up and moved away from the couch. Claude's eyes traced over Sebastian's body and he felt like he was seeing Sebastian for the first time again. "And we both know that I make the better desserts between the two of us."

A low growl left Claude's throat as Sebastian seemingly glided across the floor, hips swaying slightly. He was off the couch in a heartbeat and Claude nearly sent them tumbling to the floor when he grabbed Sebastian from behind. "Still such a sexy kitten," he purred in Sebastian's ear, arousal pounding through his veins. He hadn't felt this aroused in over a year, the fear of harming Sebastian overshadowing the pleasure.

"Glad to know that you still think so," Sebastian answered and pushed his hips back, rubbing his ass against Claude's awakening erection. "I suppose you're still attractive, too," he said in a thoughtful voice, as though it were an afterthought, and glanced over his shoulder to look at Claude in contemplation.

Claude bit at Sebastian's shoulder. "You  _suppose_  I'm attractive?" He asked and reached around to cup Sebastian's groin. "I think this begs to differ."

Sebastian groaned and rocked his hips into forward into Claude's hand. "I think you need to convince me," he said and a smirk crossed his lips. "Why don't you show me how attractive you are? It seems that in all this confusion, I've forgotten."

Claude's lips moved across the back of Sebastian's neck, mapping out the plains and dips, and leaving small marks on the skin. He pulled back after he felt he left enough marks on Sebastian's skin for now and continued to rock his hips against Sebastian. "If you'll so kindly join me in the bedroom," he said and pressed another searing kiss to Sebastian's neck. "I'll gladly refresh your mind."

"That sounds like a good idea," Sebastian moaned and Claude spun him around, capturing him in a rough kiss.

They stumbled towards the stairs, tripping over their feet as hands roamed freely and burned a hot path wherever they touched. Sebastian's touch spoke of hunger and desire, and it had Claude's mind swimming with pleasure until Sebastian remained the only thought on his mind. His body craved Sebastian's touch and he arched into Sebastian's body, the action making them crash to their knees on the steps.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this on the steps," Sebastian said with a breathless laugh.

Claude hummed in agreement but his hands didn't stop roaming over Sebastian's body. His fingers brushed up and down Sebastian's sides, eliciting small shivers from Sebastian. "I could carry you up the steps like a bride on her wedding night."

The comment earned him a sharp smack on the back of his head. "I am no blushing female bride, Faustus," Sebastian snapped but his tone lacked any convincing bite. "If you even think about carrying me across the threshold of our bedroom, I'll kick you out of said bedroom and make you sleep on the couch."

"I already mentioned it, so the thought must've crossed my mind," Claude teased and he quickly leaned forward to placate Sebastian with a tender kiss.

Sebastian batted him away and stood up. For a moment, Claude feared that Sebastian would carry out his threat and he scrambled after Sebastian in an attempt to apologize. Crimson eyes pinned him to the spot, sending another wave of arousal crashing over his body and rocking him down to his core.

"Don't touch me until we get into the bedroom, Claude," Sebastian said, his voice smooth yet demanding and Claude swallowed harshly. "I'm sure you can think of a way to apologize to me once we get there."

Claude nodded absently and watched as Sebastian climbed the steps, eyes firmly trained on Sebastian's ass. He swore Sebastian added the extra sway in his hips to tempt him even further and Claude took the steps two at a time to catch up with him. Seeing Sebastian so confident and dominate aroused Claude more than it should have.

It only told Claude that Sebastian wanted this and had for a while. Any doubt that Claude had about the night fled his mind and his body trembled with anticipation. He kept his hands at his side though until they stepped into the bedroom and he kicked the door shut with his foot. The moment the door closed, he reached for Sebastian and pulled him close; his hands settling on Sebastian's hips.

"Can I start apologizing now?" He murmured into Sebastian's ear as he swayed his body to a nameless song in his head. He felt Sebastian move with him and Claude's hands started to trail over Sebastian's body, taking in the sharp dips and soft skin beneath the pads of his fingers.

"How would you apologize?" Sebastian asked and tilted his head back to rest on Claude's shoulder.

Claude smirked and mouthed the exposed column of Sebastian's neck. "On my knees and with my mouth of course," he answered. His hand snaked down to cup Sebastian's cock. "I think right here is a good place to start."

Sebastian moaned in appreciation. "That's a good start," he said breathlessly.

"I thought so," Claude stated and slipped around Sebastian, coming to stand in front of him. He pushed Sebastian back against the door, pausing briefly to make sure Sebastian was okay, before his fingers eased underneath the thin shirt Sebastian wore. Skin brushed against skin and Claude sucked in a deep breath.

It felt like the first time Claude touched Sebastian, all those months ago in front of the fireplace in the middle of a cold winter. They had touched again, several times in fact, after that night but those paled in comparison to tonight. Before, fear and stress had always lingered on Claude's mind. Now, they had all but vanished and Claude could see Sebastian in a clear light as he had the first time he saw him.

"Beautiful," he murmured against Sebastian's skin as he placed a soft kiss on the curve of Sebastian's hip. He eased the baggy sweatpants down; licking his lips as each inch of pale skin slowly came into view. The pants dropped to the floor and Sebastian kicked them away as Claude took the moment to admire the view. "Commando, huh," he teased.

Sebastian muttered something under his breath at him and Claude simply smirked. His fingers brushed over the trail of hair leading from Sebastian's navel to his groin before quickly diverting to the inside of Sebastian's thighs. They skimmed lightly over the skin and Sebastian's legs trembled at the touch.

"Claude," Sebastian moaned and bucked his hips forward, trying to make Claude focus on his evident arousal.

"Soon," Claude answered and ducked his head to the side to litter the pale skin with kisses. The noises that left Sebastian's mouth only drove him on and Claude moved upward in a steady path until Sebastian's cock pressed hot against his cheek. Claude reached up and wrapped his fingers around it. "Here?"

A low growl escaped Sebastian's mouth and he threaded his fingers through Claude's hair. "I thought you said you would use your mouth," Sebastian panted. "Seems to me that you're not putting your mouth to good use."

Claude chuckled lowly as his thumb swirled around the swollen head, smearing the fluid there. "You don't want to savor this?" Sebastian tugged harshly at his hair and Claude lapped at the turgid flesh without another word. An appreciative noise left Sebastian and Claude traced the thick vein on the underside before teasing the slit.

He kept a firm grip on Sebastian's hips as he lowered his head over the throbbing cock and felt Sebastian buck against his hands. His tongue pressed against the underside and Claude slowly pulled his head back, teasing Sebastian as much as he could. He considered it payback to the teasing Sebastian gave him earlier and Claude circled his tongue around the blushing tip.

"Ah, Claude," Sebastian panted above him and Claude could feel Sebastian's legs trembling underneath his palms.

He hollowed out his cheeks, making Sebastian curse and Claude couldn't help but smirk around the flesh in his mouth. Garbled words left Sebastian's mouth, a mix of Claude's name and curse words, along with an occasional moan of pleasure. Sweet music to Claude's ears, it sounded better than any conductor could compose.

Claude played Sebastian's body like an instrument, one that he knew intimately, inside and out. He knew which strokes of his tongue could turn Sebastian into a trembling pile of limp limbs and how to make Sebastian cry in a thick voice filled with pleasure. He understood the sounds Sebastian made as he continued to bob his head, ranging from the soft sighs of pleasure to the deep throaty moans of desire, and everything in between.

No one else knew Sebastian this closely and could make him sing like a beautiful bird that sat on a tree branch in the spring. Claude treasured that knowledge and vowed to protect the gift Sebastian had given him. Because it was a gift. Sebastian was a gift unlike any other Claude had before. Beautiful and cherished, yet free and wild. An intoxicating mix that left Claude breathless whenever he was together with Sebastian.

Sebastian's fingers tightened in his hair, a silent signal that he was close. At times like this, they didn't need words. The familiar motions and gestures that they shared spoke volumes, and Claude lowered his head more until his nose brushed against coarse black curls. Another unspoken understanding passed between them as Claude silently coaxed Sebastian to his orgasm and accepted what Sebastian offered with a soft sigh.

Claude pulled back and licked his lips, watching Sebastian as he did so. Hazy crimson eyes looked down at him and Sebastian's chest heaved as he struggled to catch his breath again. "I take it I apologized well enough?" Claude asked and he swallowed to clear the taste from his mouth.

Sebastian didn't answer for a few minutes as his fingers slowly slid down the side of Claude's face. Claude hid the smirk that threatened to cross his lips and instead leaned into the hot touch as he waited for Sebastian to speak. "I believe you've redeemed yourself," Sebastian finally said.

"That's good to know," Claude answered and stood up, wincing slightly as his knees popped. He felt pleased with himself though and he drew Sebastian into a warm kiss, tongues tangling together in a slow dance that had his eyes slipping shut. His erection throbbed heavily between them and Claude could feel Sebastian's lips tilt in a smug smile. He pulled back to confirm his suspicions and stuck his tongue out at Sebastian. "Cheeky brat."

"You like it," Sebastian responded and side stepped around Claude. He left his pants on the floor where Claude had divested him earlier and walked over to the bed. "Should we take care of that problem?" He asked and glanced over his shoulder at Claude.

Claude approached the bed and tugged at the collar of his shirt. "I think these need to come off first," he stated as he placed a knee on the bed. His eyes ran over Sebastian's body, noting that the only article of clothing still on Sebastian was one of Claude's old shirts. A quick look back at the forgotten pants proved that they too belonged to Claude.

He decided not to call Sebastian out on them and instead, let Sebastian pull him closer until he hovered over him. Steady hands reached up and dexterous fingers quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Claude watched Sebastian's face through the whole process, admiring the calm expression even though Sebastian's eyes burned with lust and gave him away.

He shrugged the shirt off once Sebastian finished and let it drop to the ground beside the bed. Sebastian clicked his tongue at him and gave an impatient tug on the undershirt he wore. Claude flashed him an amused grin before sitting back on his heels to slip the shirt over his head while Sebastian attacked his belt and pants.

They too joined the scatted clothes on the floor until they wore nothing but the skins that covered their bodies. Claude gave an appreciative hum and slowly traced his fingers down Sebastian's body, mapping the slope of his chest and the soft skin of his stomach. Occasionally, a small scar broke the smooth surface and Claude paid special attention to the snowy white marks.

Outside, the rain had picked up and the droplets beat loudly against the window. The noise added to quiet sounds that filled the bedroom: a soft sigh, the rustle of sheets, and muttered words of affection. They wound together, creating a comfortable setting as Claude lowered his body to rest between Sebastian's legs as he stole another kiss.

Sebastian had a small romantic side. He would never admit it aloud, but Claude knew and he laced their fingers together, giving them a small squeeze. He didn't wholly understand romance the way Sebastian seemed to, but it didn't stop him from trying. However, eventually, possibly tomorrow morning or later tonight, they would rut against each other in a fast pace that would satisfy their carnal hunger.

But right now, for their first time, Claude would move slow and embrace the moment. Not because he understood why, but because Sebastian wanted it and Claude could understand that.

He shifted off Sebastian and stretched over the bed to grab the lube before settling between Sebastian's legs again. Sebastian's half-hard erection stood between them and Claude rubbed at the soft skin on Sebastian's thighs. "One thing at a time," he murmured and felt a twinge of old fears creep back into his mind.

This was uncharted waters for them and familiar touches couldn't speak for them. Warm smiles and trusting eyes eased the anxiety but words helped soothe the fears. A word would either let things continue or make either of them stop. Claude knew that and trusted that Sebastian would stop him if needed. Just as Claude would stop Sebastian if he couldn't handle the actions.

"Go on," Sebastian urged and he gave a lazy smile. "I trust you."

And in the end, that's what it came down to; trust. Claude returned the smile and laid a soft kiss on the inside of Sebastian's thigh before pushing a slicked finger inside Sebastian. He watched Sebastian's face the whole time, making sure distress didn't cross his features and Claude could feel Sebastian's gaze on him, watching him for the same reactions.

Sebastian shifted on the bed, almost impatiently, and Claude added another finger. A flicker of discomfort crossed Sebastian's face at the burning feeling but he didn't say anything. Claude leaned up to draw Sebastian into another kiss as he started to thrust his fingers, further stretching Sebastian.

His free hand teased Sebastian's cock, pumping it until it grew hard and twitched in his hand. Sebastian drew him in closer as Claude added a third finger and Claude winced slightly as dull nails bit into his skin. His lips brushed over the skin on Sebastian's neck, feeling the slick sweat on his lips and tasting the salt on his tongue.

Underneath him, Sebastian grunted softly at his actions and Claude hooked his fingers in retaliation. They pressed up and Sebastian tossed his head back in pleasure, a long, drawn out moan echoing throughout the bedroom.

"Oh?" Claude said and his fingers prodded the spot again, making Sebastian thrash on the bed. "Right here? Is this what you want?"

Sebastian's eyes screwed shut and his hips buck up against Claude. "Fuck you, Claude," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Damn tease."

Claude chuckled. "They call it payback, kitten. You teased me earlier tonight. I think it's only fair that I return the favor." His teeth dragged over Sebastian's collarbone before his lips circled around a small patch of skin. He sucked harshly, turning the pale skin a bright red and ensuring that the mark would linger well past tomorrow.

"Call it what you-ah, want," Sebastian panted and his hands clawed at the sheets. "But you, ngh, keep this up, then-ah, you'll have your hand as company tonight."

"When you put it that way," Claude said and withdrew his fingers. He pecked Sebastian's temple and grabbed the lube so he could slick himself up. "I believe we should move on."

Sebastian glared at him and spread his legs further. "Finally," he snapped, but his heaving chest and flushed skin did little to back up the threat.

Claude paused as he settled over Sebastian. "Are you sure you want to do it this way?" He asked. Somehow, he pictured Sebastian riding him as it gave Sebastian the most control.

Sebastian's legs wrapped around Claude's waist and pulled him closer. "I recall a memory from a night so very long ago, where you told me that the first time you took me; we would be face to face. Tangled together on a bed of our own after spending the day together and being lazy." He cocked his head slightly. "It's a little hard to do the latter considering our hectic schedules, but I still like former."

A deep chuckle left Claude's mouth and a hand settled on Sebastian's hip. "I believe I remember those words," he said, although he would rather forget that night itself. "Shall I make good on that promise?"

"Please," Sebastian stated, his tone almost begging and Claude wisely kept his mouth shut.

He pushed his hips forward; the head of his cock nudging against Sebastian's stretched entrance before their bodies melded together. Sebastian was hot and tight around Claude, and he groaned as the fluttering muscles clamped down around him. Below him, Sebastian held a tight grip on the sheets and Claude eased one hand free, slipping his own into Sebastian's palm.

"You feel amazing, kitten," he murmured in Sebastian's ear while his other hand rubbed small circles on Sebastian's side. Claude's thighs quivered against Sebastian, his muscles trying their hardest not to thrust into Sebastian with wild abandon and he kept himself distracted by peppering hot kisses against Sebastian's chest.

They stayed that way for several minutes, heartbeats racing together and their pulses thrumming with energy until finally, finally, Sebastian bucked his hips against Claude. "Move," he murmured and his fingers squeezed Claude's hand in a calming motion.

Claude nodded and slowly rocked his hips forward, creating a steady tempo that had their bodies slipping and gliding against each other. Heavy pants and quiet moans pierced the room, along with the sound of sheets rustling and the bed creaking.

"Slowly," Claude whispered against Sebastian's neck as he reacquainted himself with Sebastian's body, both inside and out. His fingers skimmed over Sebastian's sides, smoothing over the trembling and constricting muscles, and feeling them work as they continued to move together. A stray lightning bolt flashed across the sky as the rain intensified and its light briefly bathed Sebastian in a faint glow that had Claude faltering in his steady motions.

He felt Sebastian look up at him, hazy eyes trying to comprehend why Claude had stopped. "Claude?" Sebastian finally asked, his voice breathless yet filled with energy.

Claude didn't answer as he moved his hand down and across the plane of Sebastian's stomach, watching the muscles twitch under his fingers. The rain continued to batter the window, the only sound now in the bedroom until Claude broke the silence. "Beautiful," he murmured and his hands slipped down to grip Sebastian's hips. "You're so damn beautiful, Sebastian," he said again, his body bowing over Sebastian.

"Not beautiful," Sebastian gasped as Claude moved harder, faster, and there! He keened loudly as Claude struck his prostrate and Sebastian's heels dug into Claude's back. "Handsome," he choked out, finding it hard to speak as pleasure wrapped around his body and coated the very nerves in his body.

"Both," Claude answered, his breath puffing against the crock of Sebastian's neck. Seeing Sebastian bathed in that faint yellow light, outlined with shadows from the trees and pressed against pure white sheets while his skin bore Claude's marks had sent a wave of arousal and longing through Claude that he had never felt before.

This beautiful, wonderful person that sprawled out before him on their bed and clung so tightly to him, was all his. Through the pains and trails of last year, they came through everything together and now pressed against each other so intimately that not even air could pass between their bodies.

Everything before him; the beauty, the smarts, the grace, the laughter…everything was Claude's. Claude's fingers tightened against Sebastian's hips as he pulled Sebastian closer and pushed himself deeper into Sebastian, trying to meld his body together with the one below him. Heat, lust, desire, and affection. Everything was Claude's, and yet it wasn't. Because despite it all, Sebastian was still his own person and that was something Claude, or anyone else, could never have.

"Cl-Claude," Sebastian cried loudly and his head tilted back, giving Claude free reign to bite and mark Sebastian's neck. Soft but obscene sounds escaped Sebastian, the noises only driving Claude on further. "Don't, ah, stop," Sebastian gasped out.

"Never," Claude growled as their bodies moved together, rocking and rolling in a motion as old as time itself. He didn't bother to question Sebastian, to ask what Sebastian truly meant with those words. Don't stop moving? Don't stop caring for him? Sebastian could've meant anything, and Claude still would've answered the same. He wouldn't stop.

Sebastian's voice pitched as Claude reached between them, grasping Sebastian firmly with sweaty fingers. His motions were jerky and clumsy against Sebastian, but judging by the way Sebastian sang in his ear, Claude didn't think he cared too much. Their bodies, once moving in a steady and smooth dance started to lose their finesse as the pleasure and heat coiled low and demanded release.

Hips jerked sporadically and fingers scrambled to find an anchor as the desire in their bodies peaked, sending wave upon wave of pleasure rushing over them. Sebastian caved to the feelings first, eyes screwed shut and mouth open as he wailed his release to the ceiling. Not even the low rumble of thunder could drown out his cries and Claude soaked in the sound as Sebastian's song tapered off even though his body continued to clench around him.

Claude thrust haphazardly into Sebastian as he sought his own completion until Sebastian dragged his head down for a hot and rough kiss that had their teeth clicking together. Their tongues battled and curled around each other and Sebastian swallowed Claude's muffled shout as he finally gave into the desire that filled his body.

He panted heavily into Sebastian's mouth as he rode out his orgasm, rocking his hips languidly into Sebastian's compliant body. Eventually, he stilled and simply pressed his hips against Sebastian's as they both struggled to breathe again. Their foreheads rested against each other and Claude stared down into smoky crimson orbs, taking in the splashes of auburn that made up Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian's legs fell from his waist and framed his body against the tussled sheets. Slowly, his came up and cupped Claude's cheek and Claude leaned into the tender embrace. "I love you," Sebastian whispered, the words almost lost to the harsh storm outside yet Claude heard them clearly, as if Sebastian had shouted it instead.

Claude's eyes fluttered shut and he reached up to cover Sebastian's hand. His lips sought out Sebastian and pulled him into another kiss, tender this time as he tried to convey his feelings through actions. His throat tightened, keeping him from speaking even after they broke apart. He could see Sebastian watching him, but his eyes didn't search his face for any hint of reciprocation but instead held a warm understanding.

The gesture had Claude's shoulders relaxing and a smile touched his lips. Sebastian didn't need him to say the words and wouldn't force him too, either. Sebastian already knew simply by Claude's touch and his actions. The thought made Claude's chest swell as he realized how deeply Sebastian cared for him and his throat seemed to loosen.

"I love you, too," Claude said easily, the words leaving him without any hesitation.

Sebastian's eyes brightened and his lips curled into a wide smile. "I know. And I've always known. Even before you knew," he said and pushed lightly at Claude's shoulder.

Claude laughed and drew Sebastian into his arms. Nothing had changed between them. Saying the words didn't change anything and even after they fell from Claude's mouth, the world continued spinning. Because Claude had known his feelings all along, he just told them to Sebastian through his actions instead of words. So why should saying them aloud cause everything to change?

His touch spoke just as loudly as his words and it reverberated across the trust they shared, warm and loving, protecting and caring. Claude's fingers glided over the soft planes of Sebastian's body. They caressed Sebastian and pulled him closer until their two bodies formed one whole body, like two pieces of puzzle connecting and locking together.

Where one ended, the other began in a seemingly endless design that couldn't be broken. And Claude didn't want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know some people wanted to read about Sebastian taking the stand against Grey and I had thought about it, but decided that it wasn't fair to put Sebastian through that all again and instead wanted to focus on how he had recovered from everything and ultimately trumping Grey in the end. So you get fluff instead, haha XD
> 
> Again, thank you everyone for your support throughout this story. I really enjoyed writing it and reading everyone's comments always made me smile ^^


End file.
